Bisakah?
by Carefree Green Wind
Summary: Pengalaman kurang menyenangkan yang dialami oleh sakura di masa lalu, membuatnya tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain karena takut terluka kembali. Kakashi dan sakura mengalami sesuatu yang membuat mereka harus bisa bersatu. (ah summarynya jelek sekali haha)
1. Kehidupan

**Bisakah?**

**Disclaimer :: Naruto © Masashi kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun.**

**Warning :: alur lambat, RAPE!**

'Bisakah aku menikah?' Pasti hampir semua orang akan tertawa saat mendengar pertanyaan yang selalu aku tanyakan pada diriku sendiri. Mereka hanya akan menjawab bahwa setiap orang yang hidup di bumi ini bisa menikah, tinggal jatuh cinta, mengikat sebuah komitmen satu sama lain, semua orang pasti bisa.

Tapi membuat komitmen dengan menjaga komitmen itu hal yang berbeda, bukan?

'Adakah orang di bumi ini yang bisa menjaga komitmen dengan segenap hidupnya?' dan 'Jika mereka telah berkomitmen untuk bersatu, terus mengapa mereka saling menyakiti?' Dua pertanyan itu akan selalu mengikuti pertanyaanku yang pertama. Sampai sekarang aku belum benar-benar mengetahui jawabanya.

'Berjanji untuk selalu bersama, menjaga satu sama lain, tidak akan saling menyakiti, dan hanya mencintai pasanganya saja' sudah berapa milyar orang telah berjanji seperti itu di hadapan Tuhan. Berapa pula telah mengingkari dan menghancurkan janji itu.

Dengan usiaku yang masih muda ini, sudah banyak aku melihat hal menjijikan itu terjadi. Mereka saling menyakiti, hati maupun fisik. Mereka saling menghancurkan kehidupan satu sama lain, dengan penghianatan. Laki-laki, perempuan, mereka sama saja. 'Kenapa mereka membuat komitmen itu jika tidak bisa hidup terikat untuk menepatinya?'

Aku teringat masa kecilku, sungguh bukan masa indah yang seharusnya terjadi. Hampir setiap hari dalam dua tahun aku melihat dan mendengar mereka saling memaki. Bahkan aku masih ingat beberapa kata-kata kasar mereka.

Saat suatu sore ayahku pulang lebih cepat dari kantornya. Aku menyambutnya di depan pintu, dia tersenyum lebut dan mencium keningku.

"Ayah pulang lebih awal hari ini. Kamu sudah makan, sayang?" Ayah bertanya padaku sambil membuka sepatu. Aku memungut tas kerjanya. Sedikit berat bagi tubuh kecilku, tapi pasti ayah lelah telah bekerja seharian.

"Iya, Ayah, aku sudah makan" Dia berjalan memasuki rumah, dan mengetahui bahwa aku dari tadi bermain sendirian di ruang tamu. Ibuku sedang keluar sejak aku pulang sekolah dan saat itu aku tidak tau dia kemana.

"Sakura, dimana ibu? Apa kamu dari tadi sendirian?" Ayah berlutut dan dia meletakan kedua tanganya di pundakku. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng, jujur aku tidak tau ibuku pergi kemana selama ayah bekerja. Yang aku tau ibu selalu sampai di rumah satu atau dua jam sebelum ayah pulang kantor.

Setiap hari sepulang sekolah rumah ini sudah kosong. Ibu sudah pergi entah kemana, namun dia selalu telah menyiapkan makanan untukku di atas meja makan. Pernah sekali aku bertanya, tapi ibu hanya menyuruhku untuk berjanji tidak akan memberi tau ayah.

Seolah tak percaya, ayah mengulang lagi pertanyannya. " Sakura, ibumu pergi kemana?"

"Aku tidak tau, Ayah" Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas amarah yang terpancar dari kedua matanya. Tanpa bicara apapun padaku, ayah kembali keluar rumah. Sekali lagi di hari itu hanya aku sendirian di rumah.

Beberapa jam kemudian saat aku mencoba untuk tidur dalam kegelapan yang aku takuti, aku mendengar suara pintu depan dibuka dengan kasar. Aku sangat takut, bagaimana jika itu adalah maling yang mencoba untuk masuk. Tapi rasa takutku meningkat saat aku mendengar suara teriakan ibuku.

"Kenichi lepaskan aku!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa melepaskanmu, seharusnya kau tidak meninggalkan anak 5 tahun sendirian di rumah, Tsunade"

"Apa hakmu melarangku? Salah siapa huh? Aku masih muda, aku masih ingin menikmati masa remajaku yang hilang! Aku masih 21 tahun, Kenichi. Aku punya hak untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temanku!"

"Oh jadi begitu, memang salahku! Salahku berhubungan dan menikah dengan remaja jalang sepertimu!"

"Tutup mulutmu, berengsek!"

Suara mereka kian meninggi saat saling membentak. Suara pukulan dan gelas pecah juga ikut terdengar. Aku bangun dan menanggis sekeras mungkin. Suara itu sangat menakutkan hingga aku menutup kedua telingaku.

Tak lama ayah dan ibu datang ke kamarku. Ayah memelukku erat dan meminta maaf atas semua yang aku dengar. Peluknya tak melepaskanku sebelum aku akhirnya benar-benar tertidur. Sedangkan ibu, aku bisa melihatnya ikut menangis. Wajahnya yang cantik telah basa oleh air mata.

Malam itu aku berharap, semoga ini adalah terakhir kalinya suara-suara jahat itu terdengar. Namun aku salah, sangat salah, itu hanyalah awal dari semua. Sejak itu petengkaran makin sering terjadi.

Orang tuaku adalah pasangan muda. Mereka menikah saat ibuku masih 16 tahun, dan ayahku berusia 22 tahun. Kehadiranku adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa mereka menikah. Bukan berarti mereka tidak saling mencintai.

Mereka dulu saling mencintai satu sama lain dengan sangat dalam. Hingga mereka mengorbankan masa muda mereka yang berharga hanya demi cinta.

Tapi mungkin perasaan cinta itu telah hilang atau ego yang masih terlalu labil membuat mereka tidak sanggup untuk tetap berada dalam lingkaran pernukahan. Saat itu ayah sangat kecewa dan marah pada ibu. Semakin lama dia bekerja lembur setiap hari. Aku dan ibu bahkan sulit untuk bisa bertemu dengannya.

Ibuku, dia selalu ingin berkumpul dengan temanya. Mungkin karena rasa bosannya. Siapa yang tidak akan bosan jika di usia mudanya hanya duduk di rumah dan mengurus anak balita.

Saat bertemu, mereka akan bertengkar dengan sangat hebat. Tak jarang polisi datang ke rumah karena mendapat laporan dari tetangga kami yang terganggu.

Sampai akhirnya saat itu datang juga. Seperti biasanya, mereka bertengkar. Meskipun pintu kamarku telah tertutup, namun sayup-sayup aku bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Kenichi aku sudah tidak mampu lagi, kita cerai!"

"Tapi kenapa? Apa kamu sama sekali tidak ingin mengalah sedikit saja!"

"Kau selalu menekan dan memaksaku untuk melakukan hal yang aku tidak sukai, Kenichi. Kumohon ceraikan aku!"

"Tapi.. bagaimana dengan Sakura, Tsunade"

"Kumohon ceraikan aku"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa, Tsunade"

"Kenichi, kumohon"

Sejak awal ayah menolak keinginan ibu untuk bercerai. Tapi dengan sikap ibu yang keras kepala, ayah harus mengalah dan setuju bercerai.

Setelah itu aku tinggal dengan ibu. Semua uang kebutuhan hidup dan sekolahku sepenuhnya ditanggung oleh ayah. Ibuku harus menanggung biaya hidupnya sendiri. Dia bekerja, berkerja menjadi apa? Aku tidak tau. Setiap malam dia berdandan dan pergi setelah aku bersiap untuk tidur.

Aku merasa senang seperti itu. Suasana rumah menjadi lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya. Aku juga memiliki waktu bersama ayah dan ibu lebih banyak.

Aku tumbuh remaja dengan suasana yang kurang baik. Ayahku menikah kembali. Ibu baruku orang yang baik, tapi kami tidak bisa akrab. Sedangkan ibu, dia belum menikah kembali. Dia pernah menjalin hububgan dengan beberapa pria, tapi selalu gagal.

Aku tumbuh menjadi remaja yang pandai di sekolah, tapi aku sedikit tertutup. Hanya beberapa orang teman saja yang kumiliki.

Kisah cinta remajaku sedikit berbeda dengan remaja lainnya. Saat aku berusia 17 tahun, kakak temanku mengenalkan temanya kepada aku. Dia lebih tua 5 tahun dariku.

Setelah beberapa bulan kami mengenal, kami resmi berpacaran. Karena dia orang yang baik dan serius dengan hubungan kami, aku mengenalkannya pada ibu. Senang sekali saat kedua orang yang dekat denganku bisa akrab dan kompak. Sampai saat ini hubungan kami sudah dua setengah tahun. Dan hampir tidak ada masalah berarti.

Awalnya aku berfikir begitu. Tapi malam ini saat ibu berbicara empat mata denganku, semua berubah. Pacarku tidak sebaik yang aku tau, dan ibuku...

"Sakura, bagaimana menurutmu jika ibu memulai hidup yang baru?" Ibu bertanya padaku saat kami sedang menonton film bersama di rumah.

"Aku akan setuju Bu. Aku juga merasa ibu sudah terlalu lama hidup sendiri" aku mematikan layar tv dan mengalihkan perhatianku seluruhnya pada ibu.

"Aku rasa juga begitu" dia hanya tersenyum. Aku tau ibu sedang menyukai seseorang. Suara tawa ibu yang terdengar tiba-tiba, mencairkan suasana obrolan kami

"Ada apa? Apa yang lucu?"

"Oh tidak, aku hanya" ibu menempelkankan salah satu telapak tanganku di perutnya. Gerakan mungil yang hampir tidak terasa, tanda ada kehidupan lain di dalam sana.

Sebuah tanda kehidupan muncul di bawah tanganku, kami berdua tertawa.

"Oh Tuhan! Aku punya adik, ibu kau harus cepat menikah, aku tidak mau adikku tetap bermarga senju"

"Apakah nama senju itu jelek, Haruno-chan?" Ibu sedikit membalas ledekanku. Tentu dia tau apa yang sebenarnya aku maksud.

"Aku hawatir mungkin dia hanya akan menjadi seorang anak ibu"

"Siapa orang itu?" Aku melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya. Gugup, apa yang sebenarnya ibu sembunyikan dariku?

"Apakah Mengetahui identitas ayah bayi ini penting bagimu?" Tanya ibu padaku.

"Tentu aku harus tau, karena dia adalah adikku."

"Dia... maaf Sakura, dia adalah Taka"

"TAKA?" Aku langsung berdiri dari tempat dudukku. Amarahku meluap tanpa bisa aku tahan lagi. Aku berlari masuk ke kamarku. Dompet, kartu identitas, ponsel dan beberapa benda lainnya aku masukan ke dalam tas. Dan aku bergegas keluar rumah.

"Sakura! Mau kemana kau?" Ibu menghentikanku.

"Taka harus membayar apa yang dia lakukan!" Aku menjawab dengan tetap membelakangi ibuku.

"Taka, dia memperkosa ibu kan?"

"Apa maksutmu? Ini tidak seperti itu Sakura. Aku.. aku mencintai Taka" aku merinding dengan pernyatan ibu. Tubuhku sedikit gemetar karena menahan emosi yang bergemuruh. Tanpa kata, aku meninggalkan rumah.

**Tbc**

Maaf Tsunade di fic ini berperan sebagai ibu Sakura, karena aku butuh sosok super-hot-mom. No Flame, please! Ada pertanyaan? Kalian bisa tanya lewat bbm 764DF6CD

See ya!


	2. Sahabat

**Bisakah?**

**Disclaimer :: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :: Rape! Alur lambat**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mereview. Review kalian adalah suntikan semangat untuk secepat mungkin up date. Yang sudah mendukung saya lewat BBM juga terima kasih banyak. Semoga up date-an cerita ini bisa menghibur kalian.**

**Oh iya, Taka adalah tokoh OC yang berperan sebagai pacar sakura di cerita ini.**

Aku kecewa, bukan dengan Taka, tapi pada ibu. Aku kecewa bukan karena aku masih mencintai Taka, tapi ibu yang sangat tega denganku.

Kenapa mereka tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepadaku sejak awal. Tentu tidak akan sesakit ini jika mereka mengatakan perasaan mereka dengan jujur.

Kenapa Taka berpura-pura mencintaiku kalau sebenarnya dia memiliki perasaan kepada ibuku sendiri. Dan ibu, kenapa dia selalu terlihat bahagia saat melihat aku bersama dengan Taka? Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan itu dengan orang yang aku cintai?

'Kenapa?'

'Kenapa mereka tidak jujur kepadaku?'

Tanpa aku sadari, aku telah berjalan cukup jauh dari rumah dan memasuki kawasan pusat kota. Aku bahkan tidak mendengar atau tidak menyadari kebisingan jalan-jalan yang dipenuhi oleh pejalan kaki.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, hingga tak terasa sudah hampir tengah malam. Tentu kota ini tidak pernah tidur, tetapi tubuhku telah lelah dan mataku semakin berat. Aku baru ingat kalau ponselku tidak berhenti berdering sejak aku meninggalkan rumah tadi. _56 panggilan tidak terjawab. _

Semua panggilan itu berasal dari ibu. 'Selama ini ibu tidak pernah peduli padaku. Tapi kenapa sekarang baru menghawatirkanku? Jika dia benar-benar menyayangiku, dia tidak akan menyakitiku seperti ini, bukan?'

Aku tersenyum getir saat memikirkan itu. Kenanganku bersama ibu semakin menghancurkan hati ini. Air mata pun tak terbendung lagi, aku akhirnya menangis.

Aku kira ibu adalah salah satu orang yang sangat menyayangi, melindungi, dan tidak akan menyakitiku. Sekarang aku sadar, semua adalah angan-angan saja.

Aku ingat kisah bagaimana awal kehidupanku dulu, bahkan sebelum aku terlahirkan di bumi ini. Ibu tidak pernah mengharapkanku bahkan dia pernah mencoba untuk menbunuhku. Dia gagal menggugurkanku!

Saat dia pertama tau aku ada dan sebelum ayahku tau, ibu sengaja melakukan beberapa aktivitas ekstim. Ya, dia berharap aku akan gugur sebelum ada orang yang menyadari. Namun saat ayahku mengetahui kehamilan ibu, dia meyakinkan ibu untuk tidak mengulangi aktivitanya lagi. Memang ayah lebih menyayangiku dari pada rasa sayang ibu kepadaku.

Entahlah mungkin tanpa ayah mendampingi ibu aku tidak akan terlahir.

Aku menghapus air mata dari pipiku. Dengan menarik nafas panjang aku mencoba menenangkan diri.

Malam kian larut dan aku setidaknya harus mencari tempat lain untuk beristirahat malam ini. Tidak mungkin aku pergi ke rumah ayah, aku tidak mau dia tau masalah ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah sahabatku, Ino. Memang tidak terlalu dekat dari sini, tapi rumah itu selalu terbuka kapan saja untukku.

Aku pun berputa arah dan berjalan secepat yang aku bisa. Semoga saja mataku tidak terlalu terlihat sembab. Walaupun Ino sudah tidak tinggal dengan orang tuannya, aku tetap tidak ingin mengagetkan Ino dengan mengetuk pintu rumahnya di tengah malam dengan wajah yang sangat kacau.

#Fanfiction#

Ah terima kasih Tuhan, aku sudah dekat dengan tempat tujuanku. Rumah yang tak begitu besar tetapo juga terlalu luas untuk ditinggali oleh satu orang itu sudah mulai terlihat.

Alas kaki yang asal ku kenakan tadi sungguh tidak nyaman. Ukuranya sangat sempit, mungkin ini sepatu hadiah dari sepupuku yang kekecilan.

Semakin dekat aku dengan rumah ino, semakin jelas kalau hanya beberapa lampu saja yang masih menyala. Perasaan lega aku rasakan saat melihat lampu kamar Ino masih menyala. Syukurlah, Ino masih belum tidur.

Pintu gerbangnya sudah ditutup. Tapi aku tau kebiasaan buruk Ino. Dia tidak pernah mengunci pintu gerbangnya!

Aku mengecek pintu gerbang yang terbuat dari kayu itu, apakah dikunci apa tidak. Aku mencoba untuk mendorong pintu gerbang Ino dengan sedikit keras. 'Yes! Seperti biasa, tidak dikunci'.

Dengan cepat aku melangkah masuk. Taman bunga di halaman depan rumah Ino terlihat sedikit menakutkan saat lampunya padam. Pohon-pohon terlihat lebih tinggi dan rimbun dari sebenarnya.

"Guk! Guk!" Sepertinya aku sudah membangunkan anjing-anjing penjaga rumah ini. Kedua anjing berjenis german shepherd itu berjalan dengan antusias menghampiriku.

"Hey Lucy, wah hebat sekali kalian" kini keduanya sedang duduk menikmati elusanku di kepala mereka. "Memang siapa yang tidak merasa aman jika dijaga oleh kalian".

Perkenalkan, ini adalah Lucy dan Lucky. Mereka anjing peliharaan kami. Ya walaupun mereka tinggal di rumah Ino.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu aku dan Ino menemukan Lucy yang di buang oleh pemiliknya. Kami sepakat untuk memelihara Lucy bersama-sama. Karena rumahku yang tidak memiliki halaman yang memadai akhirnya Lucy tinggal bersama Ino.

Setelah beberapa lama Lucy memiliki anak yang kami beri nama Lucky. Nama itu kami pilih karena dia satu-satunya dari empat anak anjing yang bisa bertahan hidup saat dilahirkan.

Aku menutup kembali pintu gerbang yang masih terbuka di belakangku. Kali ini aku menguncinya, aku tidak ingin ada orang yang masuk dan melukai anjing-anjing kami. "Baiklah kalian kembali tidur ya!".

"Ino ini aku, tolong bukakan pintu" aku bisa mendengar suara Ino berlari menuju pintu. Aku hampir saja berteriak saat dia membuka pintu. Seluruh wajahnya ditutupi oleh masker putih yang terlihat menakutkan.

"Astaga Ino" seperti sangat menikmati ekspresi kagetku dia hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ah jangan seperti anak kecil saja, Sakura." Ino berkata di selah tawanya. Dia mempersilahkan aku untuk masuk dan kemudian mengunci kembali pintu rumahnya. Aku berjalan menuju kamar Ino. Setelah berjalan sangat jauh tadi badanku terasa lelah dan berkeringat.

Aku meletakkan tasku dan segera mencari Ino di dapur. "Ino aku ingin mandi, bolehkan?"

"Ya, handuknya ada di laci kamar mandi. Nanti aku antar baju gantimu." Dia berkata tanpa berbalik untuk menghadapku.

"Terima kasih." aku mencoba untu tetap terdengar se-normal mungkin.

"Sakura, sebenarnya ada apa?" Suara Ino terdengar sedikit berbeda. Aku tau dia pasti sedang khawatir padaku.

"Bisakah kita bicara di kamarmu saja setelah aku mandi? Ceritanya sangat rumit, Ino." Aku mencoba untuk tidak menangis, tapi suaraku tidak bisa berkompromi untuk berpura-pura.

Aku berlari menuju kamar mandi selagi Ino belum bertanya lebih lanjut. 'Oh Tuhan perasaan ini terasa lagi'.

#Fanfiction#

Di rumah Tsunade

"Astaga! Apa yang telah aku lakukan?" Tsunade terus mencoba menghubungi Sakura tapi tak satupun panggilan telponnya diangkat.

"Sakura, aku mohon, angkat telponku!" fikirannya mulai kacau. Dia takut putrinya yang sedang diselimuti oleh amarah akan berbuat nekat. 'Bagaimana jika dia menemui Taka dan kemudian mereka bertengkar?'

Tsunade tetap saja seorang ibu, walaupu dia bukan seorang ibu yang baik. Satu hal yang tidak Sakura tau tentang sifat asli Taka. Taka tidak sebaik yang terlihat dari penampilan luarnya.

Entah mengapa Tsunade melakukan hal sebodoh itu. Dia tau seberapa Sakura mencintai Taka dan bahagia saat dia bersama Taka. Tapi saat itu perasaan cinta telah membutakan mata hati dan melumpuhkan logika Tsunade.

Sungguh Tsunade merasa sangat berdosa telah melakukan ini kepada anaknya sendiri. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk menangis dan menyalahkan diri. Dia harus menemukan dimana Sakura di tengah malam seperti ini.

'Mungkin sekarang sakura ada di rumah Taka, aku harus ke sana, ya aku harus pergi ke rumah Taka sekarang juga.'

#Fanfiction#

Di rumah Ino

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar Ino, dia pasti sudah menungguku. Semua orang yang telah mengenal Ino pasti sudah tau kalau ia selalu kepo dengan orang-orang terdekatnya.

Benar saja, saat aku membuka pintu Ino sudah duduk dan menanti ceritaku. Rasa ingin tau dan kehawatiran tergambar jelas dalam raut wajahnya yang masih tertutup masker tebal.

Kemudian aku duduk di sampingnya. Aku tau malam ini pasti aku akan menangis sepanjang malam. Ino akan selalu mencoba menenangkanku tapi dia juga akan selalu berkomentar pedas yang membuatku menangis lagi.

Dengan menyenderkan kepala ke pundak Ino, aku memulai semuanya. "Ibuku hamil."

"A-" sebelum Ino bisa mengomentari kabar kehamilan ibuku, aku melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dengan Taka, Ino" aku bisa merasakan otot di pundak Ino menegang saat mendengar lanjutan ceritaku. Air mata mulai melinang saat itu juga.

"Sakura" Ino memeluk tubuhku yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu.

#Fanfiction#

Tsunade mengetuk pintu flat yang kini di tempati oleh Taka. "Taka buka pintunya!" tidak ada jawaban.

"Taka buka pintunya!" Tsunade mencoba memanggil Taka kembali. Setelah beberapa saat barulah pintu itu terbuka.

"Hey Seksi, ada apa?" Taka yang melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di depan pintunya segera memeluk dan mencoba untuk mencium Tsunade, tapi wanita itu menghindari kecupan yang akan mendarat di bibirnya.

"Sakura pergi dari rumah, apa dia ada di sini?"

"Apa maksudmu, Tsunade?" Taka bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan Tsunade. "Sakura? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia tau semuanya, Taka. Semuanya!"

**Tbc . . .**

Thanks to ::

ika cahaya

Rosachi-hime

Miss Hyuuga Hatake

Jun30

NaruHinaKarin Forever

Coretan Hikari

YutaUke

Maaf jika terlalu pendek ya hehe.


	3. Malam Ulang Tahun

**Disclaimer :: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

"Taka, sakura sudah tau semuanya" Tsunade mengumpulkan segala kekuatannya untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"Tunggu Tsunade, kau memberi tau sakura jika kita pernah... sial! Kenapa kau lakukan itu" seperti dugaannya, pasti lelaki itu akan bereaksi demikian.

"Karena cepat atau lambat dia tau!" kedua tangan Tsunade telah mengenggam tasnya erat-erat.

"Tidak akan ada yang tau Tsunade, jika kau tidak memberi tau siapapun!"

"Dia akan tau Taka! Aku hamil" satu hal tersulit untuk dia katakan akhirnya meluap. Taka perlu tau hasil dari perbuatan mereka yang tidak akan bisa ditutupi dengan cara apapun.

"Jangan bilang itu anakku, Tsunade. Kita melakukan itu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Bagaimana kau yakin itu milikku"

"Aku yakin Taka! Aku hanya melakukannya denganmu!"

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah kita punya hubungan sepesial! Aku tidak sebodoh mantan suamimu. Andai saja kau tidak menggodaku, aku tidak akan ada di posisi ini, pasti orang lain yang akan kau jebak menjadi ayah anak itu!" Taka terus berkelit dari kenyataan ini. Tentu saja dia tidak akan mrngakui anak itu dengan begitu saja.

"Kurang ajar kau Taka! Aku bukan pelacur seperti yang kau katakan! Dan ingat aku tidak pernah menggodamu, Brengsek!" Semua tuduhan Taka membuat Tsunade kehilangan kendalai atas amarahnya.

'Plakk' sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Taka.

"Apa yang kau lakulan Tsunade? Kenapa kau menamparku? Apa aku salah, hmn? Perempuan sepertimu memang susah untuk dipercayai, Tsunade" senyuman mencemooh timbul di bibir Taka.

"Seharusnya aku tau betapa busuknya kau Taka! Jangan pernah kau dekati sakura lagi! Manusia busuk sepertimu tidak layak untuknya." Air mata Tsunade mengalir saat mengingat sakura.

'Sakura? Dimana dia sekarang? Aku harus menemukannya' setelah ingat dengan alasan utama dia berada di rumah taka, tsunade bergegas pergi untuk mencari putrinya.

"Ah aku baru ingat, seorang ibu yang menghianati putrinya sendiri juga tidak pantas dipanggil ibu bukan hahaha"

**#Fanfiction#**

'Seorang ibu yang menghianati putrinya sendiri tidak pantas dipanggil sebagai ibu' ya Tuhan apa yang telah aku lakukan.

Aku telah menghianati anakku sendiri. Begitu bodoh dan egoisnya aku hingga anakku harus menderita karena diriku.

Anakku sakura yang tidak pernah mendapat kebahagiaan dariku. Dan juga aku sebabagai ibunya selalu saja egois.

Jika saja dulu aku tidak mengikuti keinginanku yang kekanak-kanakan, dia pasti tidak harus merasakan keluarga yang berantakan seperti ini.

Aku ingat bagaimana dia selalu bermain seorang diri di rumah, melakukan semuanya sendiri saat usianya masih sangat kecil.

Setiap malam dia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang karena aku dan ayahnya yang selalu bertengkar. Betapa egoisnya aku.

Dia tumbuh dengan sendirinya tanpa bimbingan yang memadai dari kedua orang tua. Tapi dia tidak pernah membuat masalah satu kali pun.

Mungkin jika orang lain yang berada di posisi sakura, entah sudah seperti apa kehidupannya. Sudah pasti orang itu akan terjebak hal-hal negatif.

Ya Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan, kesalahanku terlalu besar untuk bisa dimaafkan oleh manusia manapun. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan, sakura tidak akan memaafkanku kali ini.

Aku mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil bewarna pink dari dalam tas yang aku bawa. Kotak ini berisi hadiah ulang tahun yang ke dua puluh tahun untuk Sakura.

Anakku yang malang, hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi dia akan menjalani masa dewasa yang sesungguhnya. Namun sayang, penghujung masa remajanya harus dilewati dengan kesedihan. Kesedihan yang ku sebabkan, karena ibunya yang egois ini.

Kado ini aku telah aku persiapkan dari jauh hari, memang ini bukan barang yang sangat mewah, tapi tetap saja aku harus mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli kalung ini.

Bagaimana bisa aku memberikan kado ini? Aku sendiri belum tau dimana sakura saat ini dan lagi pula aku rasa Sakura tidak akan menerima kado ini. Dia begitu membenciku sekarang.

Aku jadi ingat, begitu sering aku menolak keinginan Sakura. Walupun banyak dari permintaan itu sangat muda untuk dikabulkan dan aku tau betapa dia menginginkan hal itu, aku tetap menolaknya.

Seprti saat dia memintaku untuk mau memperbolehkan dia merawat seekir anjing tang dia temukan bersama sahabatnya Ino.

_"Ibu, bolehkan aku punya anjing, Ibu?" _

_"Kau tau kan Sakura, ibu tidak suka ada hewan di rumah ini" _aku tau sakura sangat ingin memelihara hewan itu, tapi aku tidak mau ada hewan yang mengotori rumah ini dengan bulu-bulu mereka.

_"Tapi kasihan, dia dibuang oleh pemiliknya, Bu. Aku dan ino menemukannya. Ayolah Bu, please?" _Nada suara sakura menunjukkan bahwa dia akan menangis jika permintaanya ini tidak aku turuti.

_"Kau tau sendiri kan Sakura? Pemiliknya saja membuang hewan itu, kenapa kalian memunggutnya? Sudahlah dengarkan kata ibu dan jadi anak yang manis. Ibu pergi dulu ya"_

Saat itu aku mendengar Sakura menangis, tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya. Pasti dia akan pergi kerumah sahabatnya itu.

Astaga! Rumah Ino! Kenapa aku baru terfikirkan tempat itu, kemungkinan besar Sakura sedang berada di rumah Ino. Bukankah Ino adalah sahabat terdekatnya sejak kecil.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi aku memasukkan kembali kotak kado yang sedang ku pegang kedalam tas dan segera bergegas ke rumah Ino.

#Fanfiction#

Rumah Ino

Tengah malam, Ino terbangun oleh suara deringan ponsel milik Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang Ino langsung mengangkat telepon sakura tanpa melihat dari siapa telpon itu.

"Halo?" Ino berkata dengan suaranya yang masih terdengar sangat mengantuk.

"Syukurlah sakura ada di rumahmu Ino" terdengar tanda kelegaan dalam suara wanita yang sedang berbicara padanya.

"Hmn? Ini..siapa?"

"Aku tsunade, Ino bisakah kau keluar rumah sebentar saja? Aku sudah ada di luar pintu gerbangmu"

"Tante Tsunade?" Kini kedua mata Ino terbuka lebar setelah mengetahui penelpon itu adalah ibu sakura.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" hanya dengan mengenakan piyama, segera Ino bangun dan berjalan menuju depan rumah tanpa merasa terganggu untuk berjalan melewati ruangan-ruangan gelap di rumahnya.

Di balik pintu gerbangnya telah berdiri Tsunade seorang diri. Jujur Ino tidak ingin bertemu dengan ibu dari sehabatnya ini karena apa yang dia lakukan kepada sakura, tapi apa daya, dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Tsunade.

Ino membuka pintu kayu itu. Nampak Tsunade, wanita yang biasanya tampil cantik dan seksi, kini hanya mengenakan jaket yang sangat simpel.

Jelas terlihat perut Tsunade yang telah sedikit membuncit. Mungkin usia kehamilannya sudah mencapai trimester ke dua. 'Bagaimana bisa Sakura tidak menyadari hal yang begitu jelas seperti ini?' Tanya Ino dalam hati.

"Iya?" Ino tak sadar jika dia sudah terlalu lama memandang ke arah perut Tsunade.

"Eh! Maaf, ada apa ya?" Ino berusaha untuk terdengar sebiasa mungkin.

"Ino pasti kau telah mendengar semuanya dari sakura ya?" Tsunade hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Persaan yang bercampur ini membuatnya tak mampu untuk berbicara sambil memandang kedua mata ino.

Ino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ino, aku yakin kau juga membenciku sekarang. Aku memang bodoh Ino, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh itu." Tsunade mulai menagis kembali mengingat kesalahannya untuk kesekian kali.

"Ino maukah kau membantuku?" Tsunade mengeluarkan kado dari tasnya dan memberikan kotak itu pada Ino.

"Tolong berikan ini pada sakura. Aku tau pasti dia tidak mau menerima apapun lagi dariku. Tapi tolong pastikan dia menyimpan ini. Maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

"Iya" Ino tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya bisa menerima kotak itu.

"Terima kasih Ino, terima kasih banyak" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ino, Tsunade pergi sambil menahan suara tangisnya.

Ino berbalik dan menutup kembali pintu gerbangnya. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'.

Gadis berambut pirang itu terus saja berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya walupun dengan fikiran yang tetap fokus memikirkan cara agar sakura mau menerima kado ini. Jika saja dia yang menjadi Sakura, pasti kado ini tak akan ia terima.

Kegelapan ruangan menyembunyikan keberadaan Sakura. Tanpa Ino menyadari kini Sakura telah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Itu ibuku kan? Apa yang tadi dia katakan?" Nada bicara Sakura terasa sedikit dingin dan kaku.

"Dia memberimu ini" Ino memberikan kotak yang dia bawa kepada Sakura. Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya terdiam.

"Aku tau kau marah pada ibumu. Jika aku yang berada di posisimu, aku juga akan marah. Tapi ku mohon terima ini, Sakura."

Terdengar suara isakan. Entah telah berapa kali Sakura telah menagis malam ini. Kedua matanya telah membengkak. Tapi air mata tak kunjung habis.

"Aku tau, Sakura. Ini sangat sulit bagimu. Kau tidak harus membuka kado ini sekarang. Bukalah saat kau sudah siap."

Sakura memeluk Ino dengan erat. Berada di dekat sahabatnya, membuat perasaan Sakura lebih baik. Walaupun itu sangat sedikit, tapi tetap membuat semuanya terasa lebih baik.

"Selamat ulang tahun"

#Fanfiction#

Setelah malam yang panjang dan melelahkan, akhirnya pagi pun datang. Suara alarm membangunkan gadis berambut pirang yang sedang tertidur lelap ke alam sadarnya.

Dia melihat sekeliling dan mendapati seorang gadis lain yang sedang terlelap di sampingnya. Seketika ingatannya kembali pada kejadian naas yang menimpa sahabatnya kemarin malam.

Tak pernah dia melihat Sakura sesedih dan terluka seperti tadi malam. Tentu hal seperti yang dia alami bukan masalah muda. Bayangkan saja bagaimana jika ibu dan kekasihmu melakukan hal yang sama. Bayangkan jika itu terjadi pada dirimu.

Satu hal yang ingin Ino lakukan saat ini. Memberikan sedikit kebahagian pada Sakura di hari ulang tahunnya. Tentu tak akan membuat sahabatnya lupa tetang kepahitanya, tapi Ino tetap ingin melakukan itu.

Dia bangun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil ponselnya di atas meja. Dengan cepat dia mengetik pesan singkat lalu mengirim pesan itu pada orang yang dirasa bisa membantunya.

_'Aunty, Sakura berulang tahun hari ini. Bisakah Aunty mebuatkan pesta kejutan untuk sakura di rumah kalian. Please Aunty, aku mohon ya?'_

Tak lama setelah pesan Ino terkirim, ponselnya kembali bergetar.

'_OMG Ino! Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang! Okey kau bisa mengajak Sakura malam ini ke rumah. Kami akan membuat pesta kecil yang meriah untuk Sakura'_

_'Terima kasih Aunty ku yang cantik, baik hati, tidak sombong, dan suka membantu! Luv ya'_

Ino tertawa lepas. Kini dia punya hal menarik untuk bisa Sakura nikmati di hari ulang tahunya. Semoga dia bisa melupakan sejenak semua masalahnya.

**TBC...**

**A/N :: maaf ya buat yang udah ga sabar ketemu kakashi. Kalian mungkin baru tau kakashi jadi apa di ff ini mulai chapter depan. Tapi ga janji kakashi muncul di chapter depan XD maaf ya!**


	4. Kejutan

**Disclaimer :: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Hari ini berlalu begitu cepat. Tanpa sadar matahari kini telah tenggelam. Warna jingga mega-mega pun sudah terhapus oleh malam. Seharian ini dilalui oleh Ino dengan berusaha membuat sakura tetap tertawa. Semua caranya berhasil, tetapi tetap saja tawa dan senyuman itu tak muncul pada kedua mata sakura.

Setelah memaksa Sakura untuk bersiap untuk jalan-jalan tanpa memberi tahunya kemana mereka akan pergi, akhirnya mereka pun telah siap menghadiri pesta kejutan yang telah dipersiapkan.

Keduanya telah terlihat begitu mempesona dengan riasa natural yang membingkai wajah cantik mereka. Baju Ino terasa sedikit terlalu besar untuk Sakura kenakan. Tapi apa boleh buat ia sudah menyerah untuk menolak rengekan sahabatnya.

Setelah memastikan semua pintu dan jendela telah terkunci tak lupa juga memberi makan kepada Lucy dan Lucky, mereka berjalan kaki menuju arah yang ditunjukan oleh Ino.

"Belok kiri" Ino memberi aba-aba sambil menarik lengan Sakura.

"Ino kita mau kemana?" Meskipun Ino tampak sangat bersemangat Sakura malah terlihat sebaliknya. Dia merasa sedikit sebal dengan Ino yang merahasiakan kemana mereka akan pergi.

"Sudahlah Sakura, sebentar lagi juga sampai kok" Mereka berjalan semakin cepat.

'Sebenarnya ada apa sih?' Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tak biasanya Ino menjadi sanggat bersemangat seperti ini jika tidak berhubungan dengan shopping atau tentang cowo.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Ino berdering. Tak ingin Sakura melihat identitas penelponya, Ino mengangkat pangilan telpon itu setelah berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

"Halo?" Suara Ino terdengar sangat lirih. Sakura pun tak dapat mendengar apapun dari pembicaran Ino. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi terkejut, entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

#Fanfiction#

"Halo, Aunty aku sudah hampir sampai, ada apa?" Sapa Ino kepada penelpon yang tak lain adalah tantenya sendiri.

"Uh maaf Ino, pesta kejutannya tidak bisa dirayakan di rumah. Kami sedang suting, gara artis sombong itu kami telat pulang Tolong kamu bawa Sakura kesini saja ya?"

"Ah begitu ya, apa boleh buat, tolong Aunty smskan saja alamatnya" kecewa, tentu Ino merasa kecewa. Tapi bukankah tantenya telah bersusah payah untuk meluangkan waktu demi membatu mengadakan pesta ini.

"Maaf ya, ini sungguh di luar dugaan" suara wanita di sebrang sana bernada bersalah.

"Tidak Aunty, aku yang sangat berterima kasih, meskipun sedang sibuk Aunty tetap mau menolongku. Terima kasih Aunty, love you!"

Setelah menutup telepon dan membaca sms yang berisi alamat lokasi suting tantenya, Ino kembali menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura ayo kita naik taxi saja" Ino berkata sambil melambaikan tanganya dan sebuah taxi menghampiri mereka.

Lagi-lagi Ini menutupi tujuan mereka dari Sakura. Saat sang supir taxi bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi, Ini hanya menunjukan sms dari tantenya tadi.

Sedikit sebal dengan Ino yang dari tadi sore beringkah kekanak-kanakan, Sakura hanya diam di sepanjang perjalannan. 'Menyebalkan.'

#Fanfiction#

Di lokasi suting

Pegawai catering Akimichi telah datang membawa semua pesanana makanan yang sudah dipesan sebelumnya. Reaksi beragam terlihat dari wajah-wajah kru film yang lain. Ada yang merasa terkejut, gembira, dan terganggu. Di sisi lain mereka merasa heran dengan produser dan sang istri sedang berdiri dan meminta maaf karena telah mengganggu.

"Semua ini gara-gara artis sok senior yang merepotkan itu, bahkan dia datang lebih terlambat dari pada Kakashi" Minato melihat istrinya yang sedang marah. Aura hitam wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya itu mampu membuat bulu kuduk minato berdiri.

"Kushina tenang sedikit ya, ini pengambilan gambar terakhir sebelum kita suting di Indonesia. Lagipula karakter yang dia perankan akan mati hari ini" reaksi sang istri menunjukan bahwa dia telah sedikit tenang. Tapi tetap saja ekspresi cemberut tidak pudar sedikitpun.

Minato menghembuskan nafas panjang, sungguh hari ini begitu melelahkan. Hal pertama yang dia hadapi adalah istrinya mendadak meminta sebuah pesta kejutan. Bukankah Kushina tau bagaimana jadwal mereka sekarang ini sedang padat.

Hal memusingkan kedua yang harus dia menunggu aktris pemeran nenek-nenek yang tak kunjung datang. Hampir tiga jam mereka menunggu. Alhasil semua kru harus bekerja lembur. Hal ini juga yang membuat Kushina marah. Betapa hari ini sangat sempurna.

"Ah Minato-senpai, ada apa ini?" Tiba-tiba Kakashi yang sedari tadi hanya duduk dan membaca buku kesayangan miliknya ikut-ikutan penasaran dengan bertambah banyaknya orang-orang di area suting.

"Kakashi, maaf aku ingin mengadakan pesta tanpa memberi tau mu" Minato hanya bisa tertawa dan menggaruk tengkuknya meskipun tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Keponakanku ingin kami membuat sebuah pesta kejutan untuk sahabatnya, sebenarnya kami ingin membuatnya di rumah, ya tapi karena kita lembur aku dan Kushina mengadakannya di sini" imbuhnya.

"Tapi kalian berdua tidak harus menunggu di sini" sang sutradara muda berpenampilan nyentrik menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Ini hari terakhir kita suting sebelum berangkat ke Indonesia, aku ingin bisa berada di sini sampai selesai. Lagi pula angap saja ini ucapan terima kasih kepada semua kru yang telah bekerja keras"

Minato melihat semua persiapan pesta telah tertata rapi. "Mohon perhatiannya" seketika semua kru mengalihan pandangan mereka ke arah Minato.

"Sebelumnya Aku ingin meminta maaf karena telah merepotkan kalian semua. Tapi Aku mohon bantuan kalian untuk malam ini"

#Fanfiction#

Ino dan sakura telah sampai di alamat yang diberikan oleh Kushina.

Hanya ada gedung gelap dan tak ada satu orang pun yang berlalu-lalang. Gedung itu diselimuti kegelapan, hanya ada satu lorong yang diterangi oleh kegelapan.

"Ino apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Kesabarannya mulai tipis. Sudah terlalu lama Ino bertingkah seperti anak kecil

"Ayolah Sakura, sedikit lagi kok" Ino menarik tangan Sakura untuk tetap berjalan menyusuri lorong. Semakin dalam mereka memasuki gedung sepi itu, maka semakin mencekam suasana yang mereka rasakan.

"Jangan gila Ino. Jika kau memang ingin uji nyali di tempat menyeramkan ini, aku akan pulang sendiri" Rontahan Sakura untuk melepaskan genggamannya sama sekali tidak Ino hiraukan.

Lampu lorong berakhir tepat di depan sebuah pintu besar yang berwarna hitam. Tertempel kata 'stop' berwarna kuning di salah satu daun pintu itu. Merekapun berhenti.

"Ayolah Aku janji kau tidak akan kecewa" sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Ino.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Ino membuka pintu di hadapan mereka dan mendorong Sakura masuk ke dalam lalu menutupnya.

Sakura mencoba untuk mendorong pintu dari dalam. Selisih kekuatan antara mereka hampir membuat Ino kewalahan. Akan tetapi seorang pria yang tak dia kenal tiba-tiba muncul. Dia membantu Ino untuk tetap menahan dorongan Sakura.

Sakura sudah hampir putus asa . Sekuat apapun dia mendorong pintu itu tetap saja tidak terbuka. Lenganya pun mulai lemas dan tak mampu lagi untuk mendorong.

"Ino buka pintunya! Ino buka pintunya, Ino!" Sakura berteriak kepada Ino, tapi sepertinya pintu itu kedap suara. Karena Ino sama sekali tidak merespon.

Sakura mengedor-gedor pintu dihadapannya. Berharap Ino membuka kembali pintu itu dan membiarkannya keluar dari tempat gelap ini.

"Ino buka pintunya!"

'Clankk' tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda terjatuh dari sudut ruangan. Tak jelas benda apa itu, tapi mampu membuat rasa takut sakura membesar.

Sakura mengebrak pintu lebih keras daru pada sebelumnya. Kepanikkan pun akhirnya muncul saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"INO BUKA PINTUNYA! INO BUKA! AAAA!" Sakura menjerit saat sepasang lengan kekar mendekapnya dari belakan.

Salah satu dari kedua lengan itu melingkar di pinggang sakura dan yang satu lagi membekap mulutnya. Sakura dapat merasakan gambaran tubuh lelaki yang sedang membekapnya.

Jelas sekali jika perlawanan dari tubuh mungil Sakura sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada orang ini. Laki-laki ini lebih tinggi dari pada Sakura. Otot-otot di daerah dada dan perutnya terasa sangat padat, membuat Sakura seperti tertekan pada sebuah tembok yang kokoh.

"Emn mn mn mn!" Usaha Sakura untuk tetap berteriak sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Suara yang keluar hanya celotehan tak jelas.

"Sstt.. tenanglah sedikit. Jika kau tenang, semuanya akan berjalan lebih cepat" Pria misterius itu berbisik di telinga Sakura. Suaranya mampu membuat Sakura merinding.

'_Astaga! Apa dia ingin membunuhku?_' ' mata Sakura membelalak dengan apa yang dia fikirkan sendiri.

Sekresi hormon adrenalin yang mendadak meningkat membuat Sakura mendapatkan energi tambahan untuk meronta. Kedua kakinya menendang-nendang ke segala arah. Tangan Sakura pun mampu lolos dan menciba untuk menarik tanggan misterius yang menutup mulutnya.

Saat Sakura hampir menggapai tangan di depan mulutnya, tanpa dia duga usahanya meleset. Bukan tangan yang dia tarik, melainkan Sakura mencakar tangan pria itu. Perlahan bau khas darah mulai tercium.

"Ah, sudah aku bilang bukan, jangan macam-macam atau aku akan membuat kau semakin menderita" kemarahan dapat terdeteksi dari suara pria itu. Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan nafas yang memburu darinya.

Bagai terhipnotis, kalimat itu mampu membuat Sakura terdiam tak meronta.

"Gadis yang baik" Sakura dapat merasakan jika lelaki itu tersenyum.

Merasa sangat tidak berdaya air mata Sakura mulai tercucur.

"Jangan menangis" si lelaki misterius berkata saat dia mengangkat sakura. Entah mengapa nada suaranya berubah menjadi begitu _gentel. _

Sakura hanya pasrah saat lelaki itu membawanya semakin jauh memasuki ruangan.

"Sekarang" Sakura mendengar orang itu bicara kembali entah kepada siapa.

Tapi...

"Selamat ulang tahun Sakura!"

Seluruh ruangan berubah menjadi terang benerang. Banyak sekali orang yang tidak ia kenal berkumpul di sini sambil membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun.

Sakura semakin menangis saat tersadar jika ini semua hanya kejutan. Dia hanya dikerjai. Fakta itu membuat Sakura merasa malu, marah, sekaligus bahagia.

Tanpa sadar Sakura malah memeluk lebih erat pria yang tadi dia kira penjahat. Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sang penjahat.

"Hey, sudah jangan menangis" pria itu tetawa dengan sikap Sakura. Seolah memberikan waktu si gadis untuk lebih tenag, pria itu mengelus rambut pink Sakura.

"Ayo semua, sambil menunggu Sakura kembali tenang, silahkan nikmati hidangannya" suasana hati Kushina yang telah membaik membuatnya menjadi sangat bersemangat kembali.

"Hm, Sakura bisakah kau lepaskan Kakashi sebentar? Kami harus melanjutkan shooting" Minato berkata kepada Sakura yang masih belum saja melepaskan Kakashi.

'Blush' Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan meminta maaf pada Kakashi dan Minato.

"Maaf" malu dengan wajahnya yang memerah Sakura terus saja menunduk tanpa melihat ke arah siapa pun.

"Tidak apa-apa" Kakashi tersenyum dan melangkah pergi bersama Minato dan beberapa kru yang lain.

"Sakura, sepertinya kau suka dipeluk kakashi ya?" Ino bicara dengan nada yang menyebalka kepada Sakura.

"Ino! Jahat sekali kau ini!" Luapan kejengkelan Sakura timbul saat melihat Ino. Seketika ia mencubit kedua pipi sahabatnya dengan sekeras mungkin.

"Sakura maaf!"

**TBC...**

**Okey, teman-teman menurut kalian, kalian lebih setuju klo kakashi pakek masker apa tidak di ff ini? Jawab via terserah deh, bbm boleh, review boleh. Terima kasih.**


	5. Kotak p3k

**Bisakah?**

**Disclaimer :: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Pesta kejutan untuk Sakura berjalan dengan sempurna. Semua orang terlihat bahagia. Sebagian dari mereka menikmati hidangan yang telah disediakan sambil bergurau dengan teman-teman mereka, sedangkan sebagian lagi harus melanjutkan pekerjaan yang belum terselesaikan.

Kushina, Ino, dan Sakura duduk pada sebuah sofa di salah satu sudut ruangan. Mereka terus saja tertawa saat berbincang.

"Sakura, maaf ya jika kejutannya tadi terlalu berlebihan. Kau sapai ketakutan seperti itu" Kushina berkata kepada Sakura dengan nada ceria nan sumringah.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok, Tante. Malah terima kasih sudah-" perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh Ino yang sedang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"Mempertemukan Sakura dengan Kakashi, sehingga Sakura bisa memeluk Kakashi" Ino tak mampu menahan tawanya saat memotong pembicaraan Sakura. Meskipun telah berusaha untuk tidak melihat ekspresi sahabatnya, benteng pertahanannya tetap runtuh.

Terkejut dengan apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Ino, Sakura segera menghadap Sahabatnya yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pipi Sakura seketika berubah menjadi merah muda, saat mengingat hal memalukan yang tadi dia lakukan.

"Ino apa yang kau katakan. Eh diam Ino! Jangan tertawa lagi!" Sakura berusaha meredam suara tawa Ino yang entah mengapa terdengar sangat menyebalkan.

"Tidak ada yang lucu, tadi aku sudah sangat ketakutan" Bibir Sakura sedikit manyun saat mengakui bahwa dirinya tadi begitu ketakutan.

"Tapi -ha ha- tapi kau memeluk kakashi sangat erat saat lampu ruangan sudah dinyalakan" Ino lanjut menggoda Sakura di selah-selah tawanya.

"Ya itu karena.. karena.." Sakura bingung untuk memberikan pembelaan kepada Ino. Entah kenapa saat itu dia memeluk erat Kakashi, orang yang belum ia kenal sama sekali. Memang benar kata Ino, memeluk Kakashi memang bukan hal yang wajar.

"Memang kenapa? Tuh kan Sakura, kau tidak bisa menjawab" Jawab Ino sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit memburu karena terlalu banyak menertawai sahabatnya yang salah tingkah.

"Ya aku malu. Aku hampir mati ketakutan tapi ternyata itu cuma kejutan ulang tahun" jawab Sakura. Seketika kedua tangannya menyerang pinggang Ino. Ino semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan suara tawannya saat Sakura menggelitik perutnya.

Kushina yang menyaksikan tingkah laku kedua gadis yang sedikit kekanak-kanakan menjadi ikut tertawa. Baginya, Ino dan Sakura sudah seperti anak sendiri. Dia sendiri ikut menyaksikan keduannya tumbuh dan berkembang.

"Hey Sakura! selamat ulang tahun ya" Sakura berhenti menggelitiki Ino dan mencari Naruto yang memanggilnya.

Ternyata sahabatnya sejak smp itu telah membawa berbagai macam makanan di atas piring ukuran besar. Salah satu tangannya melambai-lambai ke arah Sakura.

"Naruto, ayo kesini" ucap Kushina kepada putranya.

"Ah Ibu, aku lapar sekali. Aku makan dulu ya!" Jawab Naruto. Kemudian dia berbalik dan menghampiri makanan yang lainnya.

"Naruto!" Kushina memanggil-manggil Naruto tetapi sama sekali tidak dihiraukan. Naruto tetap saja melanjutkan untuk menghabiska makannanya.

"Dasar anak itu" Kushina menghela nafas karena sikap anak satu-satunya yang keras kepala. Sama persis dengan Kushina.

"Sakura, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Kushina merasa bahwa saat ini adalah waktu yang sangat tepat untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Sakura. Dia dapat melihat emosi Sakura yang sudah kembali stabil. Sebagai orang yang lebih dewasa, Kushina ingim membantu Sakura melewati masa sulit yang dia alami.

"Iya" Sakura bingung dengan apa yang akan dikataka oleh Kushina. Dia hanya mengiyakan saja.

Kushina mengulurkan tangannya, kemudian sakura menyambutnya. Menyadari tatapan bingung Sakura, Kushina tersenyum hangat untuk meyakinkan Sakura bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Mereka berdua berjalan melewati set-set _shooting_.

Sakura terkejut dengan yang dilihatnya. Saat dia melewati salah satu set yang menggambarkan jepang di waktu perang dunia ke-2.

"Tante, sebenarnya film apa yang sedang kalian kerjakan?"

"Sebuah film yang menceritakan penderitaan perang dan perjuangan para wanita." Kushina hanya menjawab sekilas tanpa memberikan penjelasan yang mendetail.

Mereka berjalan hingga menuju tempat parkir. Kushina menghampiri mobilnya dan membuka pintu bagasi.

"Sakura, aku tau bagaimana situasi antara dirimu dan ibumu. Apa kau sangat marah padanya?" Kushina akhirnya mengatakan apa yang ada di benaknya selama seharian ini.

"Aku marah pada ibuku" Sakura menjawab dengan singkat.

"Ya, semua orang juga akan marah jika berada di posisimu. Tapi cobalah untuk memaafkan mereka. Pasti mereka, terutama ibumu juga sangat menyesal sekarang." Kushina mengeluarkan sebuah kotak p3k bewarna putih, lalu memberikannya kepada Sakura.

"Untuk apa tante?"

"Aku lihat tadi tangan Kakashi berdarah. Bagaimana jika kau mengobati luka di tangan Kakashi, Sakura-chan" Kushina tersenyum sangat manis, sedangkan Sakura menunjukan ekspresi kagetnya.

#fanfiction#

Sakura memasuki ruangan tempat _shooting _dilakukan. Ternyata semua orang telah membereskan peralatan mereka masing-masing. Sakura berusaha mencari kakashi di antara banyak orang di sini.

'Itu dia' Sakura menemukan Kakashi yang sedang berbincang dengan beberapa orang di sudut ruangan. Sakura berjalan mendekati Kakashi dengan pelan berharap dia akan sampai setelah pembicaraan mereka berakhir.

Kali ini Sakura mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengamati wajah Kakashi secara lebih detail. Ekspresi pria itu sangat serius mungkin apa yang mereka bicarakan memang sangat penting.

Entah kenapa wajah Kakashi tidak terlihat seperti kebanyakan orang jepang. Garis wajahnya lebih mirip dengan raut wajah bangsa turki. Garis rahangnya terlihat begitu tegas dan maskulin. Alisnya tidak terlalu tebal ataupun tipis, sempurna. Matanya memiliki tatapan yang sangat tajam, mampu mempesona wanita manapun yang memandangnya. Hidung dan bibirnya tercipta dengan proporsi yang sempurna. Semua yang ada pada diri Kakashi dapat dinilai sempurna.

Entah kenapa Kakashi menoleh kembali kearah Sakura. Apakah dia merasakan pandangan Sakura yang mengamati seluruh bagian di wajahnya? Atau karena Kakashi memang terlah menyelesaikan percakapannya dan kebetulan melihat kearah Sakura berada?

Kakashi melempar sebuah senyuman kearah Sakura. Detak jantung Sakura menjadi berdetak lebih kencang wajahnya menjadi bersemu merah. 'Sejak kapan aku jadi seperti ini' teriaknya dalam hati. Seumur hidup hanya Kakashi yang mampu membuatnya begitu muda untuk tersipu.

"Sakura apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?" Kata Kakashi saat sakura berjalan menghampirinya.

Sakura menunjukan kotak p3k yang ia bawa kepada Kakashi. "Maaf tadi aku mencakar tanganmu hingga berdarah. Sebagai permintaan maaf, izinkan aku membersihkan lukamu tadi"

"Tidak usah repot-repot, hanya luka kecil dan aku sudah membersihkannya tadi" Kakashi menjawab.

"Tetap saja sebuah luka dapat mengakibatkan infeksi. Aku rasa kamu belum embersihkannya kok, itu darahnya saja masih ada" Mendengar jawaban Sakura yang tak dia sangka, Kakashi hanya bisa tersenyum. Tampa mengelak lagi dia menuruti permintaan Sakura.

"Baiklah" Mereka berdua berjalan menuju sebuah bangku panjang yang terbuat dari kayu.

Sakura mengulurkan salah satu telapak tangannya untuk menjadi tumpuan tangan Kakashi yang akan ia obati. Mengerti dengan isyarat Sakura, Kakashi pun meletakkan tangannya yang terluka di atas telapak tangan Sakura yang telah menunggu.

Sakura terkejut saat melihat luka Kakashi yang lumayan dalam dan panjang. Jujur saja, dia tidak menyangka telah melakukan hal itu.

Seolah bisa membaca isi fikiran Sakura, Kakashi berkata. "Jangan begitu khawatir, tidak terlalu parah kok".

"Meskipun begitu tetap terasa sakit, bukan? Maaf ya Kakashi" Sakura mengambil selembar kasa, lalu dia membasahi kasa tersebut dengan cairan pembersih luka.

Mereka hanya saling berdiam diri saat Sakura membersihkan luka cakarannya di tangan Kakashi. Tak satu pun dari mereka membuka pembicaraan.

Setelah merasa cukup, Sakura melanjutkan untuk memberikan obat merah di atas luka Kakashi.

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau mendapat kejutan saat ulang tahun?" Kakashi tak nyaman dengan suasana sepi di antara mereka bedua. Jadilah dia membuka percakapan dengan pertanyaan yang terkesan basah-basi.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan, Ino sudah sering memberi kejutan seperti tadi. Tapi kali ini yang paling menakutkan" Sakura menjawab dengan sebuah senyum di bibirnya.

"Maaf jika tadi aku terlalu berlebihan, apakah kamu tadi mengira aku sebagai pembunuh?"

"Iya" Kakashi tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Sakura. Tak dia sangka keahliannya membuat sebuah adegan seperti kenyataan sehebat itu.

"Sebagai sutradara, kejadian tadi seperti sebuah penghargaan tersendiri untukku" dengan santai Kakashi mengungkapkan rasa puasnya kepada Sakura.

"Boleh aku bertanya? Sebenarnya kalian sedang _shooting _film apa?" sambil mengaplikasikan obat merah di atas luka kakashi, Sakura memulai topik pembicaraan baru.

Kakashi berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Film tentang hal yang sering dianggap tidak ada oleh orang-orang Jepang." Kakashi berhenti sejenak.

"Tentu kamu pernah mendengar soal jugun ianfu. Banyak orang Jepang yang tidak mengakui kebenaran pristiwa itu. Kami ingin mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya." Kakashi menjelaskan alasannya membuat film ini.

Semua inspirasi film terbarunya ini berawal dari pertemuannya dengan seorang penulis novel yang menulis kisah neneknya saat era perang dunia kedua.

Neneknya adalah seorang wanita jepang yang berteman baik dengan salah satu jugun ianfu muda. Dengan sangat jelas neneknya menjelaskan betapa menderita kehidupan temannya itu.

Namun sebuah karya selalu saja menuai kritik dan pujian. Banyak masyarakat yang menolak rencana pembuatan film ini. Tapi tak sedikit juga pujian yang mereka terima.

"Aku rasa film ini akan menjadi kontroversial." Sakura mengomentari film Kakashi. Dari penjabarannya tadi, sungguh jelas bahwa Kakashi tidak membuat film hanya untuk tujuan komersial saja.

Perasaan kagum kepada pria di depannya mulai tumbuh di dada Sakura. Tanpa sadar pipi Sakura menjadi sedikit merona saat senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Kakashi.

Tak seperti banyak orang lainnya. Sepertinya Kakashi mampu memberikan efek-efek istimewa kepada Sakura. Bahkan kepada Taka pun Sakura tak pernah merasakan persaan seperti ini.

Sakura mengambil segulung perban utuk ia gunakan membalut luka Kakashi, Tapi tangan Kakashi telah menghentikannya.

"Tidak perlu diperban, aku lebih suka jika lukaku terkena udara"

"Baiklah, sekali lagi, maaf ya Kakashi" Sakura mengemasi peralatan yang dia gunakan tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih Sakura"

Sakura segera berdiri untuk menembalikan kotak p3k kepada Kushina. Tapi sebelum itu mereka berdua saling betukar senyuman.

"Bye, Kakashi" Sakura memberikan salam perpisahannya kepada Kakashi.

"Bye, Sakura"

#Fanfiction#

Sementara itu, bersama Ino dan Kushina

"Ino, mau oleh-oleh apa nanti?"

Mata biru Ino seketika membesar saat mendengar pertanyaan tantenya.

"Aunty mau kemana?"

Kushina begitu hafal dengan nada suara keponakannya. Sungguh jelas bahwa Ino tiba-tiba menjadi bersemangat setelah mendengar kata oleh-oleh tadi.

"_Shooting _di luar negeri" Kushina menaikkan suaranya sehingga terdengar begitu ceria oleh Ino.

"Luar negeri? Ikut donk, Aunty? Masak cuma oleh-oleh" Ino segera memeluk lengan tantenya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi berbinar-binar. _Big-puppy-eyes _seolah-olah akan menghipnotis siapa saja yang memandangnya.

"Anggap saja ini kado untuk Sakura"

Kushina sesikit terkejut dengan Ino. Seenaknya saja memanfaatkan hari ulang tahun sahabatnya hanya demi keinginannya.

"Memangnya Sakura mau?"

"Pasti mau lah, aunty"

"Tau dari mana? Kan belum tanya?"

"Aku kan sahabatnya"

Empat buah siku-siku muncul begitu saja pada kening Kushina. Kenapa keponakannya bisa menjadi seperti ini?

"Baiklah-baiklah kalian bisa ikut, tapi dengan satu syarat. Hotelnya bayar sendiri"

Tak ada pilihan lain, Kushina menyetujui permintaan Ino.

**TBC...**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca. Oh iya, aku menggunakan masalah jugun ianfu di sini dan membuat gambaran orang Jepang tidak menerima fakta jugun ianfu. Tanpa maksud apa-apa, ini hanya bagian dari setting cerita saja.**

_"Ino apa maksudmu kita akan keluar negeri dalam dua hari?" Sakura terkejut dengan perkataan Ino._

_"Kita ikut aunty shooting. Aku minta ini sebagai hadia ulang tahunmu"_

_"Ah Ino kau memalukan!"_


	6. Sudah hentikan

**Bisakah?**

**Disclaimer :: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Tsunade menatap keramaian jalan dari balik kaca jendela bar tempatnya bekerja. Malam baru saja dimulai, bar pun masih sepi pengunjung tapi beberapa gelas minuman beralkohol sudah ia nikmati.

Sebenarnya Tsunade enggan untuk datang di tempat seperti ini, tapi apa boleh buat dia tetap harus bekerja. Menjadi seorang _hostess _di sebuah bar yang cukup besar di kota ini bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk ditekuni. Tugasnya hanya mengajak pelanggan untuk minum dan menemani mereka untuk berbicara ringan , tapi untuk kali ini ceritanya berbeda.

Sejak kepergian Sakura dari rumah, _mood_ dan perasaan Tsunade menjadi tidak karuan. Dia merasa bersalah dan khawatir dengan keadaan anak perempuannya.

Bagaimana kabar Sakura, apakah dia sudah makan, dan apa dia masih menanggis, Tsunade terus saja memikirkan anaknya. Tsunade tau jika dia harus memberikan Sakura waktu untuk menenangkan diri, tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti mencoba untuk menelpon walaupun sejak kemarin ponsel Sakura tidak dapat dihubungi.

"Tsunade, ada apa dengan mu?" Tsunade baru menyadari jika telah ada orang yang duduk di sampingnya. Seseorang yang telah menjadi temannya dalam kurun waktu yang sangat lama, dan juga _client _setianya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Maaf aku tadi sedang tidak fokus" Tsunade menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu fikiranmu. Aku sudah lama mengenalmu Tsunade. Kau tidak bisa menyembunyika hal seperti itu dari ku"

Benar, Jiraya memang sudah sangat lama menjadi temannya. Banyak hal yang telah mereka bagi, tidak terkecuali kisah sedih maupun senang di kehidupan mereka masing-masing.

Tsunde menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Jiraya. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya dari teman dekatnya.

Dengan sebuah helaan nafas panjang Tsunade membeberkan semua masalahnya pada Jiraya.

Tsunade menuangkan isi botol di hadapnnya kedalam sebuah gelas, lalu ia memberikan gelas itu kepada Jiraya. '_Mungkin tidak apa-apa jika Jiraya mengetahui masalah ini' _pikir Tsunade.

"Sakura pergi dari rumah. Dia marah besar kepadaku. Sejak kemarin malam aku mencoba menghubunginya, tapi dia menon-aktifkan ponselnya"

Jiraya meneguk _champagne _yang telah Tsunade tuangkan untuknya.

"Anak muda, terlalu mudah mengambil keputusan. Wajar jika ada pertengkaran antara ibu dan anak" Jiraya berbicara dengan sangat santai tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kau tau, Jiraya. Sakura bukan gadis seperti itu. Kali ini aku memang sudah kelewatan batas, wajar jika dia tidak ingin berbicara lagi denganku." Tsunade menghela nafas. "Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, aku dan pacarnya memiliki hubungan. Dan sekarang aku sedang hamil"

Jiraya hampir saja tersedak saat mendengar penjelasan Tsunade. Dengan segera dia mengambil gelas yang berada di tangan Tsunade.

"Astaga. Mulai sekarang tidak ada lagi alkohol untukmu. Kau tau kan alkohol tidak baik untuk kesehatan"

#Fanfiction#

Keesokan paginya

Pagi yang indah dengan hawa sejuk berhembus membawa wewangian bunga-bunga sakura di luar sana. Hawa yang tepat untuk tetap berada di balik selimut dan meneruskan mimpi indah.

Musim semi membawa kebahagiaan bagi semua makhluk. Terlihat dengan burung-burung yang tidak berhenti bernyanyi di dahan pohon samping kamar Ino. Bagaikan _lullaby _yang membuat Sakura ingin terus berbaring di tempat tidur yang hangat ini.

Kontras dengan Ino yang sedari tadi telah melangsungkan ritual mandi paginya. Rambut pirangnya yang diikat dengan gaya _messy bun _Ino berendam di dalam _bathtub _penuh dengan busa sabun.

"Sakura cepat bangun, kita hari ini akan belanja untuk persiapan jalan-jalan kita" Ino berteriak meskipun ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali, tetap tenang dan matanya masih terpejam.

Meskipun jarak antara kamar mandi dan tempat tidur cukup jauh, tapi entah mengapa suara Ino terap terdengar begitu nyaring di telinga Sakura.

"Hm"

Tidak puas dengan jawaban Sakura yang hanya 'hm' membuat Ino berteriak lebih keras lagi.

"Sakura cepat bangun!"

"Sebentar" Sakura menjawab tanpa keinginan untuk meninggalkan kenyamanan tidurnya.

Segera Ino membasuh tubuhnya menggunakan _shower _dari buih-buih sabun lalu melilitkan handuk putih ke tubuhnya.

_'Dasar cantik-cantik si putri tidur, apakah dia menunggu pangeran untuk membangunkannya?' _Gerutu Ino dalam hati saat dia berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang masih tidur.

Ino membuka selimut yang menutupi kaki Sakura. Lalu dia menempelkan tangganya yang masih basah pada telapak kaki Sakura.

"Kya! Ino, dingin tau" reflek Sakura menarik kakinya dan bergerak kesamping. Kini dia sudah terjaga sepenuhnya.

"Selamat pagi juga _sleeping beauty"_

Dengan berat hati Sakura meninggalkan sarangnya yang hangat untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Ino mengikutinya.

"Sakura, ayo kita belanja"

"Untuk apa? Kita kan cuma akan pergi ke Korea Selatan dan Indonesia. Tidak perlulah bawa banyak baju, _pig_"

"_Nope, nope, _tetap saja kita harus tetap terlihat menawan"

Suasana menjadi beku saat Sakura berbalik dan menatap Ino.

"Kalau begitu aku harus pulang. Aku harus mengambil passport dan barang-barangku."

Ino mengangguk sambil bergumah "Hmn. Tapi kau belum siap untuk bertemu dengan ibumu kan?". "Sudahlah Sakura, cepat atau lmbat kau harus menyelesaikan masalah ini. Kau tidak ingin seperti ini terus dengan ibumu, bukan?"

#Fanfiction#

Sakura dan Ino telah berada tepat di depan rumah Sakura. Suasana rumah terlihat cukup sunyi, tapi sudah dapat dipastikan jika Tsunade ada di dalam.

Begitulah suasana tempat tinggal Sakura. Setiap saat rumah berukuran sedang itu selalu sepi. Pintu depan, dan jendela-jendelanya hampir tak pernah dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja.

Aktivitas penghuni di dalamnya pun hampir tidak bisa diketahui oleh tetangga di sekitarnya, karena pagar tinggi yang mengitari rumah. Karena kehidupan malam Tsunade, hampir tak ada tetangga yang mengenal mereka dengan akrab. Jangankan berkumpul, kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan satu sama lain saja jarang. Tidak mengejutkan jika akhirnya warga sekitar berasumsi jika Tsunade dan Sakura adalah orang anti sosial.

"Okey Sakura kau siap?"

Setelah mengambil beberap nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan, Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, aku siap."

"Jika kau tidak siap untuk berbicara dengannya sekarang, ambil semua yang kau butuhka dengan cepat dan jangan berisik." Ino menasihati Sakura layaknya di seorang anak kecil.

"Iya, Ino aku menggerti. Aku bukan anak TK, jangan menasihatiku seperti itu". Sakura menjawab saat dia keluar dari pintu mobil.

"Terserah" Ino menjawab sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

Sakura berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya dengan sangat cepat. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti ini, apakah sebenarnya dia gugup atau emosinya belum kemvali setabil. Kedua telapak tanggannya terasa sedikit dingin dan berkeringgat.

Tanpa kendala, Sakura membuka pinturumahnya yang secara mengejutkan tidak terkunci. Lankahnya cepat namun dia tetap berusaha tidak menciptakan suara yang tidak begitu bisa terdengar oleh Tsunade. Seperti orang yang mengendap-endap dia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Tangan Sakura sedikit demi sedikit mulai gemetar saat memasuki rumahnya lebih dalam. Dengan tangan dingi dan bergetar itu dia membuka pintu kamarnya.

Terkejut ialah satu-satunya perasaan yang ada saat itu. Tsunade sendang tertidur pulas di atas tepat tidur Sakura. Sakura tak mengerti kenapa Tsunade yang tak pernah memasuki kamar ini kecuali dia sedang sakit dan kesulitan bangun dari tempat tidur sekarang malah tidur di kamar anaknya.

Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah koper bewarna hijau dari dalam lemarinya. Diapun memilih beberapa potong baju yang ia rasa cocok dan memasukannya kedalam koper.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menghentikan kegiatannya memilih baju. Tak diragukan lagi itu adalah Tsunade, ibunya.

"Sakura, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja" tsunade memegang wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Mengamati keadaan wajah sang putri, lalu menciumi kedua Sakura.

Sakura tak mengatakan apapun kepada ibunya. Bahkan saat Tsunade memeluknya, Sakura tetap diam dan tidak membalas.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini, nak?" Tsunade memeluk Sakura lebih erat. Seolah seluruh beban dan kehawatirannya hilang seketika setelah melihat Sakura kembali ke rumah dengan keadaan baik-baik saja.

Sakura meronta perlahan. Kedua tanggannya berusaha melepaskan pelukan Tsunade. "Ibu tolong lepaskan aku. Aku harus segera pergi."

"Kau mau kemana?" Tsunade tercengang mendengar perkataan Sakura.

Dia pun melihat sebuah koper yang telah berisi beberapa pasang baju dan sebuah pasport di tangan Sakura. "Keluar negeri? Sakura, kau tidak serius kan?"

Sakura segera mengemasu barang-barang yang dia butuhkan. "Besok aku pergi."

Tsunade kembali menanggis setelah mengetahui kepergiaan Sakura keluar negeri. "Maaf kan aku, Sakura. Apa kau begitu membenciku sekarang?"

"Maaf, aku harus pegi" Sakura melangkah pergi. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis di rumah ini. Dengan setengah berlari dia berjalan ke arah mobil.

"Sakura?"

Setelah Sakura melihat Ino yang berdiri di samping mobil. Dia memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"_It's okey, _Sakura. Ayo kita pergi."

#Fanfiction#

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Kini mereka semua telah tiba di kota tempat lokasi _shooting _selanjutnya. Setelah perjalanan yang terhitung sangat jauh, hampir semua dari mereka sudah tak sabar untuk segera tiba di hotel tempat mereka menginap.

"Astaga, Sakura. Aku sudah lelah dan mengantuk." Gerutu Ino di sepanjang perjalanan. Bahkan setelah tidur selama penerbangan dia masih bisa berkata jika dia lelah. Sakura tak menjawabnya.

"Sakura, ayo jalan lebih cepat dong."

"Sabar sedikit Ino, sepertinya ada keributan di ujung sana."

"Sudahlah Sakura iti bukan urusan kita." Ino menarik tangan Sakura untuk tetap berjalan. Namun Sakura melepaskan genggamannya.

"Eh coba dengarkan Ino, salah satu suara itu berbicara menggunakan bahasa Jepang" Sakura semakin keras meyakinkan Ino.

"Aku akan melihatnya Ino, kau tunggu di sini saja" Sakura berlari meninggalkan Ino.

Di lorong hotel sedang terjadi sebuah adu argumen antara dua orang laki-laki. Salah seorang dari mereka jelas tidak asing lagi bagi Sakura.

Laki-laki itu sedang bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya. Tangan kirinya mencengkram baju seorang pria berwajah eropa, sedangkan tangan kanannya telah mengepal dan siap mendarat di wajah pria itu kapan saja.

Penampilannya terlihat acak-acakan. Rambut peraknya sudah tak tertata lagi. Kemeja putih yang ia kenakan tampak sedikit kusut. Ditambah lagi cengkraman tangan pria bule di area kerahnya, Kakashi sungguh tampak kacau saat ini.

"Tolong berhenti! Sudah, tolong berhenti!" Sakura berkata dalam bahasa inggris. Dia mencoba melepaskan tangan Kakashi dari baju pria itu.

Kedua laki-laki itu akhirnya saling melepaskan satu sama lain. Tapi tetap saja tatapan mengintimidasi tak lepas dari mereka.

Sakura menatap wajah Kakashi. 'Syukurlah mereka belum sempat beekelahi'. "Kakashi, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kakashi mengangguk "aku baik-baik saja".

Aroma alkohol yang sangat kuat yang berasal dari mulut Kakashi tanpa sengaja tercium oleh hidung Sakura.

"Kakashi kau mabuk? Astaga"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pria bule yang sedang marah besar di belakangnya. "Maafkan teman saya. Dia sedang mabuk dan tidak tau apa yang sedang dia lakukan".

"Awasi dia" tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi pria itu melangkah pergi.

"Kakashi apa kau masih bisa berjalan?" Sakura bertanya kepada Kakashi.

"Ya, pusing, kepalaku pusing sekali" Kakashi menboba untuk berdiri dengan tegak, namun tubuhnya telah sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan.

Sakura mengambil inisiatif untuk mengantarkan Kakashi kembali ke kamarnya. Dia khawatir jika Kakashi berjalan sendirian dia malah akan membuat keributan lagi. "Ayo akan ku antar."

**TBC**

**Maaf untuk keterlambatan update chapter ini. Semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa update lebih cepat. Terima kasih.**


	7. Malam Tanpa Bintang Penunjuk Arah

**Bisakah?**

**Disclaimer:: Naruto © Masashi.K**

**Warnuing :: Rape! Alur lambat**

**Flashback**

Keberangkatannya yang lebih awal beberapa jam lebih awal menuju Indonesia membuat Kakashi sedikit merasa berat hati. Penerbangan yang cukup lama terasa sangat melelahkan. Apalagi dia harus mampir ke beberapa tempat sebelum datang dan beristirahat di hotel.

Setibanya di kamar hotel dia segera merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Sesekali Kakashi mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya, namun beberapa menit kemudian matanya kembali terbuka.

Jika bukan demi pekerjaan yang sangat penting sudah barang pasti dia tidak ada di sini. Fisik yang lelah dan otak yang tak bisa berhenti memikirkan masalah antara dia dan kekasihnya membuat situasi semakin berat bagi Kakashi.

_'Aku harus menghubungi Rin saat ini juga. Masalah ini hanya akan semakin buruk jika tidak diselesaikan sekarang.' _pikir Kakashi.

Kakashi segera mengambil ponsel pintarnya yang tergeletak di atas bantal. Dia mencoba menghubungi Rin dengan sambungan _video call. _Beberapa kali Kakashi mencoba tapi Rin mengacuhkan panggilannya.

'_Ayolah Rin, ini bukan saatnya untuk saling diam.'_

Ajaib, seperti mendengar apa yang Kakashi fikirkan. Akhirnya Rin menyerah dan mau berbicara dengan Kakashi.

_'Hai, Kakashi. Kau sudah sampai?' _Rin yang sedang berada di ruang tv rumahnya menjawab dengan nada yang lembut.

_'Iya, aku sudah sampai. Rin, aku ingin kita untuk membicarkan masalah kemarin lagi.' _Kakashi langsung saja berbicara tentang apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia katakan.

_"Dengar Rin, aku ingin kita tetap bersama. Aku tidak ingin semua yang kita bina selama ini menjadi tidak berarti."_

_" . . . . ."_

_"Aku berharap kita bisa menjalani hari-hari seperti yang kita bayangkan dulu." _Kakashi mencoba meyakinkan Rin agar mau merubah keputusannya kembali.

_"Kakashi aku mohon hentikan. Bukan sekali saja aku memikirkan semua ini." _Beberapa tetes air mata membasahi wajah perempuan berambut coklat yang sangat Kakashi cintai.

_"Jika kita bersama apa yang akan kita dapatkan? Kita tidak akan bahagia, Kakashi. Kehidupan kita hanya akan terasa kosong"_

Mendengar perkataan Rin membuat hatinya terasa perih.

_"Aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Aku bisa membuatmu bahagia"_

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya. _"Tidak Kakashi, apa kau fikir aku akan bisa bahagia menjalani kehidupan seperti itu? Aku bukan perempuan yang sempurna lagi. Aku pengidap AIDS. Mengertilah keadaanku juga." _Rin menghapus air mata yang turun semakin banyak dari kedua matanya.

_"Kakashi jadilah realistis. Kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Cerita hidup kita tidak semudah alur cerita twilight. Aku tidak bisa melayanimu sepenuhnya. Aku juga tidak bisa memberimu anak. Apa kau fikir aku tidak akan tersiksa jika kita bersama?" _

Kakashi hanya bisa mendengarkan semua kepahitan yang selama ini Rin fikirkan seorang diri. Sungguh dia tidak pernah memikirkan masalah ini dengan sudut pandang Rin sebagai pengidap AIDS.

Mandengarkan kenyataan itu membuat Kakashi menyadari betapa egois dirinya selama ini.

_"Rin, maafkan aku."_

_"Aku tau kau merasa bersalah, Kakashi. Tapi semua ini adalah kekuranganku. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Seharusnya dari awal aku tidak memberikan harapan kosong padamu, pada kita berdua. Apa yang kita lakukan dulu hanya membuat kita terluka."_

_"Kakashi, carilah wanita yang lebih baik dari pada aku, yang bisa memberimu segalanya. Karena aku yakin takdirmu bukanlah aku. Cepat atau lambat kita juga akan berpisah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Dan tolong hiduplah dengan bahagia."_

_"Kau juga. Apakah ini yang terakhir? Setidaknya bisakah kita tetap menjaga hubungan baik?"_

_"Tidak, Kakashi. Kau tetap bisa menghubungiku. Kau adalah salah satu orang yang paling berharga untukku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan teman sepertimu.'_

_"Selamat tinggal." _Kata terakhir Rin kepada Kakashi saat menutup percakapan via telepon mereka. Meninggalkan Kakashi yang merana di kamar hotelnya yang sepi.

Sepi, sekali lagi Kakashi hidup dalam kesepian. Satu-satunya orang yang selalu berada di sisihnya kini telah memilih untuk pergi.

Dia telah kehilangan seorang Rin. Wanita itu seperti sebuah peti harta karun yang tersegel. Seorang wanita yang tegar menghadapi segala hambatan dalam hidupnya. Seorang wanita yang selalu bisa mendampingginya selama bertahun-tahun.

Kakashi memijit kepalanya yang terasa begitu pusing. Emosi dan keadaan ini begitu berat baginya. Dia ingin sekali untuk berteriak dan menghancurkan barang-barang di sekelilingnya, namun dia memendam semua rasa itu. Kakashi menyadari dengan melakukan hal seperti itu dapat menyelesaikan apapun.

'Tok..tok..tok..' Kakashi bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk membuka pintu kamar. Kakashi berjalan kearah pintu. Sambil berjalan dia juga mengenakan sebuah masker steril yang selalu dibawanya. Jujur saja dia tidak ingin ada orang yang melihat keadaan atau lebih tepatnya membaca perasaanya sekarang.

Dia membuka pintu kamar dan hanya menemukan beberapa kru yang ikut berangkat bersamanya. Mereka semua memasang senyuman yang sangat lebar di wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Sutradara, ayo kita bersantai dulu. Besok kita masih libur, jadi tidak masalah jika kita jalan-jalan dulu." ajak salah satu dari mereka mengajak Kakashi untuk menikmati kehidupan malam di kota ini.

"Hey Kakashi ada apa denganmu?" Sepertinya Genma menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan Kakashi malam ini. Tak heran, mereka memang telah mengenal cukup baik satu sama lain dan sering bekerja sama dalam berbagai project film. Sehingga Genma mengetahui kebiasaan Kakashi untuk memakai masker saat dia merasa tidak nyaman.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit lelah." Kakashi berbohong. Tidak mungkin juga dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya karena masalah itu terlalu pribadi untuk diceritakan kepada siapapun.

"Kalau begitu, ayo Kakashi, ikut kami saja. Sebelum kita menjadi sangat sibuk sebulan mendatang, kita nikmati saja malam ini." Genma membujuk Kakashi dengan kata-katanya. Sebenarnya dia juga tau jika Kakashi tidak berminat untuk ikut.

"Sutradara, kau masih muda, usiamu masih 33 atau 34 tahun saja bukan? Jangan seperti orang tua, menghabiskan waktu di kamar saja." Kata salah satu kru yang berpenampilan nyentrik walaupun usianya terbilang sudah lanjut.

"Kakashi, dengarkan nasihat 'pamanmu'. Jangan menjadi tua sebelum waktunya, tapi jangan merasa selalu muda saat kau memang sudah tua." Genma menyindir pria lanjut usia yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Butuh beberapa saat bagi 'paman' untuk mencerna perkataan Genma.

"Brengsek! Siapa yang kau panggil paman?" Genma menerima sebuah pukulan keras yang mendarat di kepalnya. Semua orang tertawa karena melihat ekspresi marah si 'paman'.

"Baiklah, aku ikut. Genma, paman, sudah berhentilah." Kakashi merasa sedikit lega setelah tertawa bersama kru-kru lainnya.

"Kau juga Kakashi! Jangan memanggilku paman!" Mereka pergi meninggalkan hotel menuju tempat tujuan yang mereka.

**#Fanfiction#**

Kakashi duduk sendiran di tengah ruangan bercahaya redup. Di sini banyak sekali orang namun dia tetap merasa sendirian. Musik terus saja bergema hingga memekakkan gendang telinganya.

Telah banyak gelas-gelas kosong yang berjajar di hadapan Kakashi, menunjukkan sudah banyak alkohol yang masuk kedalam sistem tubuhnya. Setiap gelas minuman beralkohol yang dia minum semakin menenggelamkan Kakashi pada kesedihan. Tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti, entah mengapa ia menikmati kesedihan ini.

Semua kenangan buruk masa kecilnya, kesepian di masa remajanya terasa membuatnya merasa tercekik. Kematian ibunya, melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri peristiwa bunuh diri ayahnya, penculikan Rin oleh sindikat perdagangan manusia, hingga yang terkini, perpisahannya dengan Rin. Astaga! Rasa sakit ini terasa menyenangkan. Lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi Kakashi semakin banyak menenggak minuman sampai dia tak bisa menghitung berapa gelas yang telah ia habiskan.

"Kakashi kau minum seperti orang yang tidak waras." Kakashi tidak lagi memperdulikan siapa saja yang berbicara padanya.

"Kau sudah minum terlalu banyak. Ayo kita kembali." Tangan Genma yang hendak menyentuhnya pun di tampik oleh Kakashi.

"Em..pergilah sana. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri." Kata Kakashi seenak hatinya.

"Baiklah, jika kau masih mau berada di sini. Jangan kemana-mana, nanti kita pulang bersama-sama."

"Hm." Kakashi menjawab sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Menyuruh semua orang yang berbicara dengannya untuk pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

_Beberapa menit kemudian..._

Kakashi merogoh-rogoh saku celananya. 'Hm..kosong, kosong, dompet, tidak ada?' Ekspresi. Kakashi semakin terlihat out of character saat mabuk. Bibirnya manyun dan kedua alis matanya bertautan.

"Ponselku mana ya?" Kakashi berkata dengan sangat keras sehingga bartender menghampirinya.

"Tuan, sepertinya ada sudah minum terlalu banyak. Lebih baik anda berhenti." Kakashi mengangguk kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar minumannya dan uang tip untuk si bartender.

"Apa ini cukup?" Kakashi bertanya dengan pandangan polos.

"Cukup. Terima kasih." Kakashi melangkah pergi dari tempat duduknya. Langkahnya tak limbung sama sekali. Sepertinya alkohol sama sekali tidak memberikan efek pada tubuhnya dan hanya mempengaruhi kesadaran otaknya.

**End Of Flashback**

Sakura menuntun Kakashi kembali ke kamarnya. Ia terus saja menerka-nerka apa yang membuat lelaki ini minum terlalu banyak. Dari luar Kakashi sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang yang suka mabuk-mabukan. Tapi kenapa dia bisa seperti ini?

"Kakashi? Kenapa kau mabuk?" Sakura bertanya.

"Karena aku minum terlalu banyak?" Kakashi menjawab dengan entengnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Alasannya kau minum, kenapa?" Sakura mengulangi pertanyaanya dengan lebih jelas.

Tanpa sadar Kakashi mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di lengan Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kenapa... aku minum.. sampai aku mabuk... kenapa?" Mendengar jawaban Kakashi yang hanya mengulang-ulang pertanyaan membuat Sakura sedikit sebal. 'Bicara dengan orang mabuk memang menyebalkan.' Fikir Sakura sambil membuang nafas panjang.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga sampai di depan kamar Kakashi. Syukurlah orang itu masih dapat mengingat nomor kamarnya sendiri, kalau tidak mungkin dia akan terlunta-lunta di gedung ini. Kemudian Sakura meminta Kakashi untuk membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Aku pulang!" Kakashi memberi salam seolah-olah dia sedang pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

Ruangan itu cukup luas, nyaman, dan berfasilitas lengkap. Semua barang masih tertata rapi, hanya ada koper milik Kakashi yang belum sempat dikeluarkan isinya dan sebiah jaket berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di atasnya.

"Ayah! Aku pulang! Ayah ada dimana?" Kata Kakashi yang langsung berlari membuka pintu balkon. Sakura secara reflek menyusul Kakashi. Ia khawatir Kakashi akan melompat dari balkon.

"Kakashi, tidak ada siapapun di sini." Sakura berkata sambil berusaha menenangkan Kakashi yang terus saja meneriakkan 'Ayah kau dimana?' Dia menarik lengan Kakashi yang semakin lama malah berteriak semakin histeris.

"Kakashi tenangkan dirimu! Hey, duduk dulu dan dengarkan aku!" Sakura menarik turun kedua lengan Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya terduduk dalam posisi jongkok sedangkan Sakura berada di depannya. Tangan mungil Sakura mengusap-usap pundak Kakashi.

"Kakashi tenanglah. Kita tidak sedang berada di rumahmu. Jadi ayahmu juga tidak ada di sini." Penjelasan Sakura menjadikan Kakashi semakin bingung karena yang ia dengar hanya 'ayahmu tidak ada'. Otaknya sudah berkabut akibat kadar alkohol dalam darahnya yang sudah jauh meninggalkan garis batas normal sehingga tidak lagi dapat memproses informasi dengan waras.

"Rin, ayahku sudah meniggalkanku ya?" Sekejap kemudian laki-laki itu berubah menjadi sedih. Kedua matanya yang sedikit sayu menjadi berkaca-kaca dan beberapa otot wajahnya mengeras. Kakashi duduk bersandar pada kaca balkon dan menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

'Siapa lagi orang yang bernama Rin itu? Ternyata berurusan dengan Kakashi saat dia seperti ini sangat melelahkan.' Keluhan hati Sakura. Sakura menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menjauhkan diri dari Kakashi.

"Kakashi lepaskan aku!" Seolah tidak mendengarnya, Kakashi sama sekali tidak mengubah posisi duduk mereka. Dia tetap saja mendekap Sakura layaknya benda berharga yang akan hilang jika terlepas satu detik pun.

"Kakashi, aku harus pergi." Sakura meronta lebih keras lagi namun tetap tidak memberikan efek apapun pada dekapan Kakashi. Laki-laki itu jauh lebih kuat dari pada otot-otot lengan Sakura yang sedang berjuang keras.

Kakashi mengeratkan dekapannya pada Sakura dengan cara mengunci pergerakan pinggul Sakura menggunalan kedua paha kakinya. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, tidak! Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi, Rin."

Tanpa memberi Sakura kesempatan untuk menjawab, kedua tangan Kakashi telah menerkam pergelanggan tangan Sakura. Gadis itu tersentak kaget dengan pergerakan Kakashi yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi agresif.

Kakashi mendorong tubuh mereka berdua, sehingga Sakura menjadi terlentang dengan kedua tangan tertahan di samping kanan-kiri kepalanya. Untunglah Sakura masih sempat membuat sebuah gerakan reflek menahan kepalanya sehingga dia tidak terbentur lantai kayu yang keras.

"Kakashi, sadarlah! Aku ini bukan Rin!" Ucap Sakura yang semakin panik saat Kakashi menindih tubuh mungilnya hingga dia tidak mampu lagi untuk bergerak.

Kakashi tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Dia malah berusaha untuk mencium bibir Sakura. Dengan kepalahnya yang masih bisa bergerak bebas, Sakura menghindari seluruh ciuman Kakashi.

Laki-laki berambut perak yang tengah mabuk berat itu tidak kehilangan akal untuk mengunci pergerakan kepala Sakura. Dengan kasar dia menyeret kedua pergelangan tangan yang ia cengkram menuju datas kepala Sakura.

Mau tak mau Sakura tak bisa melawan lagi saat kepalanya tertahan oleh kedua lengan Kakashi. Bibirnya telah saling menempel dengan laki-laki mabuk ini.

Sentuhan-sentuhan nista Kakashi di bibir bawahnya tidak membuat Sakura goyah untuk tetap mengunci rapat bibirnya. Namun hal ini malah membuat Kakashi mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada rahang, daun telinga, dan leher Sakura.

Gadis malang itu hanya bisa menangis saat bibir Kakashi menjelajahi lebih jauh bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Seperti biasa, serangan panik membuat tubuh Sakura lemas tak berdaya. Telapak tangan dan kakinya menjadi sangat dingin. Dan ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya gemetar tak karuan.

Tamatlah riwayatnya hari ini. Sakura benar-benar putus asa dengan reaksi tubuhnya yang tidak berdaya di saat-saat krisis seperti ini. Sakura mencoba untuk berteriak meminta pertolangan, namun tetap nihil. Suaranya sama sekali tidak keluar, bahkan walaupun dia telah mengerahkan seluruh upayanya tetap saja tidak bisa keluar. Dan di saat Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak, Kakashi memanfaatkan keadaan untuk dapat menjelajahi rongga mulut Sakura.

Saat tangan Kakashi mulai menjamah kulit di balik pakaiannya, Sakura hanya bisa berdoa agar semua siksaan ini berakhir dengan cepat.

Sebuah hal yang harusnya berbuah kenikmatan malah menjadi sebuah neraka baginya. Belum pernah Sakura membiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya seperti ini. Bahkan dia melarang Taka, walaupun Taka adalah pacarnya. Sakura telah bertekat untuk memberikan tubuhnya hanya pada pria yang sudah terbukti mencintainya dengan sangat dalam. Sungguh dia selalu dihantui dengan ketakutan-ketakutan akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama dengan yang dulu pernah diperbuat oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Kakashi mengeluarkan sebilah pisau lipat dari dalam saku celananya. Sebuah pisau lipat buatan salah satu negara eropa yang selalu membantunya untuk melakukan hal-hal kecil seperti memotong kertas, sekarang dia manfaatkan untuk memotong kain pakaian yang Sakura kenakan. Tak lupa dia juga memotong bra milik gadis yang sedang ia gagahi, lalu membuangnya secara sembarangan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rin." Bisik Kakashi di telinga Sakura sebelum ia menikmati seluruh kenikmatan yang ditawarkan oleh tubuh Sakura. Sedangkan gadis di bawahnya menangis semakin menjadi-jadi.

Ingin sekali Sakura meneriakkan 'Aku bukan Rin! Lepaskan aku!' Tapi apa daya, tubuhnya telah ter-shut down secara otomatis.

Tangan kiri dan mulut Kalashi tak henti-hentinya menjelajahi tubuh Sakura yang dalam keadaan telanjang dada. Saat tangannya merabah-rabah, mulut Kakashi memberikan ciuman-ciuman basah di sekujur bagian dada dan perut Sakura. Sentuhan itu membuat si gadis malang semakin menangis histeris.

Hampir saja jantung Sakura berhenti saat kedua tangan Kakashi melepaskan pakaian pembungkus bagian bawah tubuhnya yang Ia kenakan. Sakura merasa sangat terekspos kepada laki-laki yang baru saja ia kenal ini.

Tanpa menghiraukan Sakura, Kakashi melancarkan puncak agresinya di tubuh Sakura. Ia meludah di telapak tangannya dan kemudian menggunakan cairan itu sebagai pelumas dalam organ paling pribadi Sakura yang masih kering.

Setelah merasa cukup, Kakashi menempatkan dirinya di depan liang kewanitaan Sakura. Kemudian Kakashi mendorong tubuhnya untuk memasuki Sakura lebih dalam lagi. Laki-laki itu tak berhenti meskipun melihat ekspresi kesakitan Sakura saat dia merobek sesuatu yang ada di dalam sana.

Gadis itu menderita dalam level tak terkira. Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa rileks dengan benda asing berukuran besar yang memaksa masuk. Tapi Kakashi sama sekali tak peduli dengan keadaan gadis ini. Dia tetap menghajar apapun itu yang menghalanginya untuk bisa masuk lebih dalam. Belum lagi keadaan dinding-dinding Sakura yang jauh dari kata terlumasi dengan sempurna, membuat rasa sakit yang gadis itu derita semakin bertambah.

Rasa sakit ini sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Sakura merasa seolah dirinya terbelah menjadi dua. Rasa perih yang tidak tertahankan membuat kesadarannya menipis.

"Rin, aku menyakitimu? Maafkan aku. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku lagi" Kakashi baru menyadari penderitaan Sakura. Dia menghapus air mata di pipi Sakura. Namun dia tetap berusah menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang malah semakin kencang. Bahkan dia masih bisa mengerang saat Sakura terisak namun tak menghiraukannya.

"Semua orang telah meninggalkanku, ayah, ibu, mereka sudah pergi. Aku sendirian, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi!" di tengah suara dengingan yang menulikan telingganya untuk sesaat samar-samar Sakura mendengar curahan hati Kakashi yang melukiskan kepedihnya dalam menjalani kehidupan yang sebatangkara.

Tindak perkosaan yang dilakukan Kakashi tak berhenti, malah bertambah brutal hingga akhirnya dia menyiramkan benih-benih pada rahim Sakura. Tepat setelah itu, Sakura kehilangan kesadarannya.

Keberuntungan memang sedang tidak bersama Sakura. Seorang penyelamat datang di saat yang kurang tepat. Genma yang sedang mencari Kakashi, memergoki pristiwa mengerikan yang terjadi di dalam kamar hotel ini. Mengapa pahlawan selalu datang kesiangan?

Dia berlari secepat mungkin untuk menolong Sakura. Tapi dia terlambat, semuannya telah terjadi. Genma mendorong tubuh Kakashi untuk menjauh. Dia melihat ada darah dan cairan semen yang mengalir saat tubuh Kakashi dan Sakura terpisah.

"Astaga Kakashi! Kau, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Genma mengacak rambutnya sendiri karena bingung untuk melakukan apa. Namun saat ia melihat kembali keadaan Sakura, Genma berinisiatif untuk mengangkat tubuh Sakura.

"Genma, jangan sentuh dia!" perintah Kakashi dengan suara bernada tinggi.

"Terus aku harus bagaiman? Membiarkan dia pingsan di sini? Yang benar saja, Kakashi!" Genma menjawab sambil menunjuk tubuh Sakura yang tergeletak dilantai.

"Kalau begitu cepat bawa Sakura ke tempat tidur!"

"Dia Rin, bukan Sakura!" Jawab Kakashi sambil mengangkat Sakura dengan menuju tempat tidurnya. Tanpa risih Kakashi berjalan di hadapan Genma walaupun tidak ada celana yang menutupi bagian tubuh bawahnya.

Setelah Sakura direbahkan di atas tempat tidur yang nyaman, Genma dengan segera menutupi tubuh gadis itu menggunakan selimut.

"Lihat dia baik-baik, Kakashi. Dia adalah Sakura. Gadis yang merayakan ulang tahunnya benerapa hari lalu di lokasi shooting. Kau ingat?" Suasana menjadi hening, Genma berfikir tentang cara mengatasi kekacauan ini, sedangkan Kakashi mencoba mengenali siapa gadis itu sebenarnya.

Kakashi mencoba fokus, namun sakit kepala yang berdenyut hebat menyerang kepalanya. Perlahan-lahan dapat dia bedakan jika warna rambut gadis itu adalah merah jambu bukan coklat.

Perutnya menjadi mual seketika. Kakashi pun berlari menuju kamar mandi. Dia memuntahkan seluruh isi lambungnya.

"Kakashi kau mandilah dulu dengan air hangat. Aku akan mencarikan aspirin untukmu." Genma mengecek daftar kontak dalam ponselnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam dini hari itu dia bersyukur 'Syukurlah aku masih menyimpan ini.'

Dia menempelkan ponsel miliknya pada telinga kanan. Setelah beberapa saat dia berkata "Hallo?"

**TBC**

**Satu bulan baru update lagi, aku tau aku menyebalka, maaf ya. (Maaf juga aku belum mampu bikin lemon)**

**Terima kasih pada semua yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya ::**

**dekdes**

**Namikaze Asyifa**

**YutaUke **


	8. Darurat 911

**Bisakah?**

**Disclaimer :: Naruto © Masashi K**

Ino tak perna berfikir akan mendapatkan telepon darurat di dini hari seperti ini. Saat dia tertidur pulas, ia sama sekali lupa jika sahabatnya belum kembali ke kamar mereka.

Dengan mata yang masih berat, ia mengangkat telepon yang menyuruhnya segera bergegas untuk menolong Sakura. Ino mencoba untuk duduk namun rasa pegal yang menyelimuti tubuhnya memaksanya kembali terlentang.

"_Kau pasti sedang bercanda. Sudahlah, ini masih tengah malam. Aku sedang tidur_" awalnya gadis berambut pirang itu tak percaya. Dia merasa ini adalah orang iseng yang kurang kerjaan. Tepat sebelum Ino memutus telepo, orang itu berkata dengan nada yang lebih serius.

"_Ino, aku serius. Jika kau tak percaya, apa kau tau dimana Sakura _sekarang" Ino melihat sekelilingnya dan tidak menemukan sahabatnya.

'Astaga telepon ini serius' kesadaran Ino langsung terisi penuh. Dia tidak lagi menghiraukan rasa nyeri yang diakibatkan pergerakan yang tiba-tiba. Otot-otot yang sedang kaku di seluruh tubuhnya harus bergerak sekarang juga.

Dengan segera dia bangun dan mengenakan sebuah kardigan bewarna hitam untuk menutupi tubuhnya dari udara malam di luar kamar yang lumayan dingin. Tak lupa juga dia mengambil persediaan _pain killer _dan _aspirin _yang diminta oleh Genma.

Ino berlari secepat yang bisa dilakukan oleh kakinya yang masih sedikit lemas karena baru saja terbangun dari tidur pulasnya. Kamar yang dimaksud oleh Genma sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh dari kamarnya. Tapi kali ini terasa sangat jauh dan juga lorong-lorong yang dia lewati menjadi lebih membingungkan dari sebelumnya.

Nafas ino semakin memburu dan kepalanya menjadi pusing karena suplai oksigen yang tak mencapai otaknya secara sempurna. Mamun dia sama sekai tidak memperlambat langkah kakinya. Sakura sedang membutuhkan dirinya, Ino tau sebagai seorang sahabat Ino harus berada di sana secepat mungkin walaupun dia harus memaksakan diri.

"Ow syukurlah itu dia" Ino melihat Genma yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kamar hotel. Ino bisa melihat dari kejauhan jika gerak gerik pria itu sedikit aneh. Genma berbalik menghadap ke arah Ino.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Ino kepada genma yang berwajah cemas di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana caranya aku menjelaskan padamu ya?" Genma menggelengkan kepalanya. Jujur, dia tidak tau harus berkata bagaimana kepada Ino.

"Ayolah jangan main-main. Kau tau kan ini masih sangat pagi. Jika kau main-main aku bersumpah tidak akan berbicara lagi padamu" sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, Ino berkata dengan ketusnya kepada Genma.

Genma menutup pintu, kemudian menarik Ino untuk sedikit menjauh dari tempat mereka semula. "Akan aku katakan, tapi aku mohon dengarkan aku sampai selesai. Jangan memotong perkataanku." Ino mengangguk, kemudian Genma mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Tadi aku, Kakashi dan beberapa kru pergi jalan-jalan. Tapi Kakashi terpisah dari rombongan, karena dia mabuk mungkin dia pulang sendirian. Kemudian aku pulang dan mencarinya. Aku menemuka mereka berdua, Kakashi dan Sakura, mereka sedang... kau taukan, mereka sedang…"

Tanpa dijelaskan lebih lanjut pun Ino tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Kakashi dan Sakura. Alis matanya bertaut _'Bagaimana Sakura melakukan itu dengan Kakashi? Dia bahkan tidak pernah melakukan itu dengan pacarnya sendiri' _fikir Ino.

"Dimana Sakura?" Tanya Ino.

"Dia di dalam. Tapi kau tidak bias berbicara padanya sekarang karena dia sedang pingsan" Genma mengatakan dengan terus terang keadaan sakura sekarang yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Seketika mata biru Ino membulat dengan sempurna.

"APA?" Ino berteriak cukup nyaring untuk bias didengar oleh orang lain di sekitar mereka. Genma secara reflek membekap mulut Ino.

"Ino aku tau kau sangat terkejut. Tapi jangan berteriak seperti itu. Kita belum tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, jika ada orang lain atau mungkin wartawan yang mendengar bagaimana?" Genma berbicara dengan berbisik kepada Ino. Dan Ino beruasaha untuk menenangkan diri, dia tau yang dikatakan oleh Genma memang benar. Tapi dia bisa menahan diri untuk bertemu dengan Sakura.

Ino menarik tangan Genma dari wajahnya lalu dia memberikan obat-obatan yang diminta ketangan laki-laki berambut cokelat di hadapannya.

"Temanmu itu mabuk, kau menemukan mereka sedang….. sekarang sahabatku ada di dalam kamar, pingsan! Dan kamu bilang aku harus tenang. Bagaimana bisa aku seperti itu. Kamu menutupi kesalahan Kakashi kan? Dia memperkosa Sakura, bukan?" Tanpa memberi memberi kesempatan Genma mengatakan apapun, Ino berjalan menuju kamar Kakashi dengan tergesa-gesa.

Ino menarik gagang pintu dengan kasar kemudian dia juga membanting daun pintu tanmpa menghiraukan himbauan Genma untuk tidak membuat keributan.

Genma yang menyaksikan aksi kasar gadis itu hanya bisa mengikuti Ino masuk. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Dasar anak remaja' Genma mendengus kesal.

Dalam kamar mandi Kakashi berteriak karena merasa terganggu dengan suara pingtu yang dibanting dan juga suara Ino yang memanggil nama Sakura. Tapi tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menghiraukan protes Kakashi.

"Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ino berkata sambil menyentuh dahi Sakura. Ino merasa jika suhu tubuh Sakura sedikit tinggi dari pada biasanya.

"Astaga kau demam." Ino menyibak selimut yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuh Sakura. Ino tak pernah membayangkan akan menemuka sahabatnya dengan keadaan yang sangat buruk seperti ini. Baju yang Sakura telah terpotong menjadi dua. Bercak-bercak merah dan ungu terdapat di sekujur tubuh bagian atas Sakura.

"_Fuck!" _mata biru Ino yang terbelelak sedikit demi sedikit tergenang oleh air mata.

Ino menutup kembali tubuh Sakura menggunakan selimut kemudian berlari mengedor pintu kamar mandi. "Genma! Biarkan aku masuk!"

"Ada apa?" Genma yang baru saja mengganti pakaian dan memberikan aspirin kepada Kakashi membuka sedikit pintu kamar mandi. Dia mengeluarkan sebagian kepalanya untuk menjawab Ino. Tanpa ia duga Ino mendorong pintu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Gadis itu masuk dengan amarah di matanya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun dia menampar Kakashi yang baru setengah sadar.

"_PLAKK"_

"Brengsek!" Ino terus memaki dan menampar Kakashi yang sedang mengingat apa yang terjadi saat dia mabuk. Sepertinya sebagian besar ingatannya sudah kembali karena dia sama sekali tidak menampik pukulan-pukulan Ino. Genma mencoba menahan Ino dengan mendekap kedua lengan gadis itu dari belakang, namun perempuan itu terus saja meronta dan menggapai Kakashi. "Ino tenanglah! Kakashi keluarlah dari sini!" tanpa berfikir apapun Kakashi mengikuti perintah yang diberikan padanya.

"Berengsek kau, Genma! Lepaskan aku!" Ino berbalik memaki Genma karena telah menghalanginya untuk menghajar Kakashi. "Kenapa kau menghalangiku? Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi?"

"Apakah kau tidak melihat kondisi Kakashi? Dia seperti orang linglung dan sama sekali tidak menghindari seranganmu. Kendalikan emosimu, Ino." Ino mulai menangis dengan keras dan Genma mencoba menenagkannya. Laki-laki itu melonggarka genggamannya dari lengan Ino, dia mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh perempuan yang sedang menangis di hadapannya.

"Tenang, tenanglah"

**#Fanfiction#**

**Kakashi POV**

Kepalaku berdenyut lebih keras saat seorang gadis tiba-tiba menyerangku. Makiannya menimbulkan beberapa ingatanku tentang kejadian sebelumnya kembali. Seperti sebuah cuplikan film, potongan-potongan adegan itu berputar-putar dalam memori otakku.

Aku tidak menghindar dari serangannya karena aku tau aku memang bersalah. Namun dengan sekejap Genma menarik gadis yang sedang mengamuk itu menjauh dariku. Genma menyuruhku keluar sedangkan dia mencoba menenangkan keponakan Minato, namun gadis itu semakin meronta saat melihatku melangkah pergi.

Aku ingin mencari udara segar karena aku muak berada di sini. Namun saat aku melangkah menuju balkon, aku mendapati bukti dari kejahatanku.

Seorang gadis berambut pink tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidurku. Wajahnya terlihat pucat namun nafasnya teratur. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya, oleh karena itu aku berniat untuk terus berjalan menuju balkon. Namun mataku tak ingin lepas dari pemandangan mengerikan ini.

Aku mengubah fikranku, karena aku ingin sekali melihat keadaan gadis itu dari dekat. Dapat aku bayangkan keberutalanku dari selimutnya yang sedikit tersibak. Bukan hanya beberapa, bahkan tak terhitung lagi cidera fisik yang aku berikan padanya.

Aku berdiri di sisih tempat tidur dan hanya menatap figurnya yang sedang terlelap. Aku mengamati wajahnya, cantik, dia sangat cantik walaupun mata dan bibirnya sedikit membengkak.

Sebuah ledakan perasaan bersalah terjadi dalam dadaku.

Tidak bisa aku hentikan tangan kananku untuk menyentuh helaian rambut pinknya. "Maafkan aku" aku berharap di dalam tidurnya gadis ini tetap bisa mendengar permintaan maaflku. Aku biarkan emosiku mengalir saat mengelus kepalanya selembut yang aku bisa.

Aku terkejut saat kedua matanya terbuka dan seketika menatapku dengan tajam. Aku dapat melihat sekelebat rasa takut di mata beririsnya yang sedang memerah.

De javu, sebuah perasaan yang sangat familiar aku rasakan saat menatapnya seolah-olah aku pernah berada dalam keadaan ini sebelumya. Saat Sakura berteriak dengan suaranya yang masih serak, aku benar-benar yakin pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya.

Gadis berambut pirang yang sebelumya sedang menanggis di kamar mandi menarikku menjauh dari temannya.

"Berengsek! Jangan sentuh dia lagi! Beraninya kau!" tidak hanya ingin menjauhkanku dari Sakura, rupanya dia juga masih berniat untuk menghajarku. Dia mendorongku dengan sekeras tenaga.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?" dia bertanya padaku dengan nada suara yang begitu tinggi.

"Tidak, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" aku hanya menjawabnya dengan simple.

"Ino.. aduh.." sebuah suara yang mengalihkan perhatian Ino dariku.

Sakura terus meringis kesakitan. Walaupun tertutup oleh selimut aku dapat meliat dia merapatkan dan menekuk kedua kakinya. Aku mengerti kenapa dia menjadi kesakitan seperti itu. Tadi malam aku telah merenggut keperawanannya secara berutal. Mungkin saja aku tidak hanya telah merobek selaput darahnya, tapi aku melukainya lebih dari itu.

Aku sangat marah dan muak kepada diriku sendiri karena telah berindak sangat ceroboh hingga mencelakai orang lain. Bodohnya aku telah memilih alkohol untuk melupakan sejenak masalahku, tapi kini malah menambah masalah baru yang lebih besar.

Aku tidak kuat lagi berada di sini. Aku tidak mampu lagi mendengar rintihan gadis malang yang aku lukai. Aku berlari keluar sambil terus memohon maaf kepada Sakura dalam hati.

**End of Kakashi POV**

Sakura terus saja terisak saat Ino memeluknya. Rasa perih di daerah kewanitaannya terasa semakin menjadi. Entah bagaimana Kakashi melakukan 'itu' padanya. Kini Sakura merasa solah-olah tubuh bagian bawahnya telah terbelah menjadi dua dan disatukan kembali Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat menarik bahunya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Sambil terus memegang selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, Sakura menoleh kepada laki-laki itu. Sungguh terasa tidak nyaman baginya untuk berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki dalam keadaan seperti ini, tapi Sakura berusahan mengabaikan perasaan tidak nyaman itu.

Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat menatapnya dengan khawatir. Sakura merasa telah mengenal orang itu.

"Minumlah. Ini adalah obat pengurang rasa sakit, mungkin bisa membantu membuatmu merasa lebih baik" laki-laki itu berkata sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dan setablet obat bewarna putih padanya.

Sakura tidak langsung menerima air mineral dan obat dari Genma. Dia hanya menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan curiga.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Aku yang membawa obat itu kemari. Jangan takut". Ino meyakinkan sahabatnya dengan sabar. Dia mengambil obat itu dari tangan Genma lalu memberikannya kepada Sakura."Minumlah".

Tidak ada keraguan lagi dalam diri Sakura. Dia percaya kepada Ino, sahabatnya itu tidak akan melakukan hal yangmembahayakan dirinya. Sakura meminum obat yang diberikan oleh Ino.

Ino tersenyum kepada Sakura. Walaupun dalam hati ia sedih melihat keadaan sahabatnya tapi dia tidak ingim membuat Sakura semakin sedih jika dia ikut menanggis.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu, Sakura. Kamu tau bagai mana keadanmu di bawah sana. Jika kau banyak bergerak maka pedihnya akan lebih terasa." Sakura hanya mengangguk mengingat Ino telah terlebih dahulu merasakan hal yang seperti ini. Tapi Ino jauh lebih beruntung tidak kehilangan keperawanannya secara terpaksa dan dengan cara yang jauh lebih lembut.

Ino menghapus air mata Sakura yang masih saja mengalir dari mata yang sudah membengkak.

"Aku tau saat ini tubuhmu terasa sangat sakit, tapi percayalah gadis sepertimu akan bisa melewati ini semua."

"terima kasih banyak, Ino" Sakura berkata dengan lirih.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, kau juga sangat sering menolongku."

"Ino, tidakkah sebaiknya kau membersihkan Sakura terlebih dahulu? Maksudku, saat aku mengangkat Sakura keatas tempat tidur dia sedang berdarah, dan juga 'cairan' Kakashi juga ada di sana. Mungkin jika dia akan merasa lebih nyaman setelah mandi" Genma berkata dengan sedikit kikuk. Dia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan dan bagaimana dia harus mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalahnya.

Seketika muka Sakura berubah dari pucat menjadi merah setelah mendengar perkatan Genma. Dia sungguh malu setelah menyadari jika seseorang yang tidak dia benar-benar kenal melihat area tubuhnya yang sangat rahasia, ditambah lagi dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini "_**Kya…! Memalukan!**_" Sakura berteriak di dalah batinnya.

Ekspresi Genma dan Sakura membuat Ino tertawa kecil. Ino sungguh mengetahui di balik reaksi diam Sakura dia pasti sedang merasa sangat malu. Jelas sekali jika sahabatnya itu sedang berharap untuk bisa menghilang saat itu juga.

"Genma benar, Sakura. Mungkin jika kau membersihkan diri, kau bisa merasa lebih baik." Sakura tidak menjawabnya.

"Hey sudahlah jangan malu seperti itu. Rasa yang kau alami saat ini begitu wajar. Semua wanita di dunia ini pasti pernah merasakan rasa sakit itu." Ino berkata dengan sangat enteng, sedangkangenma hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Tapi" Sakura menunduk dan memberikan jawaban yang tidak pasti kepada mereka.

"Apa kau masih belum kuat untuk berjalan? Kalau begitu apa perlu aku menggendong mu ke kamar mandi?" sekali lagi Genma menawarkan bantuannya kepada Sakura.

"Tidak, aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Sakura dengan cepat menepis pertanyaan Genma. Dia sudah merasa cukup merepotkan semua orang hari ini.

"Kau bisa menggunakan pakaian yang berada di dalam koper untuk mengganti pakaianmu yang rusak. Kalian juga sebaiknya tinggal di sini saja untuk malam ini. Biar orang itu tetap bersamaku." Genma berkata sambil menunjuk sebuah koper berwarna hitam yang berada di sebelah pintu kamar mandi.

"Genma, Ino, terima kasih atas bantuan yang telah kalian berikan kepadaku." Sakura berkata dengan lirih. Sebuah senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya. Matanya yang sedang membengkak terlihat menjadi lebih besar saat dia tersenyum.

Sekuat apapun berusahan menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, sahabat akan tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ino mengetahui dengan pasti jika Sakura sedang berusaha menyakinkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Dengan sekali lihatpun Ino tau jika itu hanya senuman palsu yang tak berisi emosi sama sekali.

Ino membantu Sakura berdiri dari tempat tidur. Tangan dan kakinya Sakura masih sedikit gemetar. Tubuhnya masih belum seimbang.

"Sebenarnya ini juga kesalahanku yang telah membiarkan Kakashi pualng seorang diri dalam keadaan seperti itu. Maafkan aku, Sakura." Genma membantu Ino untuk memapah Sakura pergi ke kamar mandi. Subgguh dia merasa bersalah. Keteledorannya telah membuat seoranggadis harus menderita seperti ini.

Hingga sesampainya di depan pintu kamar mandi. Sakura meminta keduannya untuk tidak berhenti.

"Apakah kau mau aku membantumu, Sakura"

"Tidak, Ino. Aku bisa melakukan ini sendiri. Tapi nanti tolong ambilakn aku pakaian ganti ya?"

"Baiklah, sudah cepat masuk." Ino menutup pintu kamar mandi dan beralih membuka koper hitam milik Kakashi. Dia memilih dan memilah mana baju yang ukurannya cocok dengan tubuh mungil Sakura.

"Aku lega Sakura tidak terlihat begitu trauma."

"Dia gadis yang sangat kuat, Genma. Meskipun dia baru saja mengalami hal yang mengerikan tapi dia tidak terlalu terguncang."

"Gadis yang malang. Tolong pastikan dia baik-baik saja, Ino. Aku juga akan menenangkan Kakashi. Kau tidak tau jika dia sangat tertekan dengan kejadian ini." Suasana menjadi sunyi. Ino merasa sedikit terganggu jika harus membicarakan tentang laki-laki itu.

Genma menyadari perubahan Ino yang menjadi kaku saat dia membicarakan Kakashi.

"Mungkin sekarang kau berfikiran bahwa dia orang yang brengsek. Memang dia beruabah secara derastis jika sedang mabuk. Sebenarnya dia orang yang pendiam dan tertutup."

"Terima kasih karena telah menjaga Sakura. Aku berhutang budi padamu. Suatu saat aku akan membayarnya." Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Bagaimana jika kau membayarku dengan mengajakku makan siang." Genma menjawab dengan sedikit nada menggoda yang membuat Ino merasa terkejut dengannya.

"Kau tidak harus membayarku sekarang, kapan-kapan juga boleh, asalkan kau tidak lupa saja" genma mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Ino.

"Selamat malam menjelang pagi" Genma meninggalkan Ino yang sedang merasa terkejut tak karuan karena tingkah laki-laki berusia tiga puluhan yang selolah merasa sebagai anak remaja.

"_Dasar Kakashi. Dia yangmembuat kekacauan,malah aku yang membereskan semuanya_" gerutu Genma dalam hati.

**TBC**

**Maaf ya telat updatenya sampai selama ini. Tapi kegiatanku selama ini membuatku sangat sibuk (lagi patah hati juga). Saat ini aku sedang ujian sekolah. Maaf jika banyak typo, aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk memeriksa ulang kata-kata yang salah. Please maafkan aku, para pembaca yang tercinta.**


	9. Plan B

**Bisakah?**

**Disclaimer :: Naruto **** Masashi K**

Keesokan harinya Sakura menolak untuk makan sama sekali. Dia tetap mengurung diri dan tak mau meninggalkan kamar. Dia menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur, bukan untuk tidur dan beristirahat, tetapi hanya menatap langit-langit kamar.

Hal ini berlangsung sejak mereka memutuskan kembali ke kamar mereka. Bahkan saat Kushina mengajak mereka unuk pergi sarapan bersama, Sakura menolak dengan alasan lelah dan sedang merasa tidak enak badan.

Ino merasa tidak tenang untuk meninggalkannya sendirian, tapi Sakura menyakinkan Ino bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja.

Seperti saat ini, gadis itu hanya menonton tv di dalam kamar hotel. Dia telah mengosongkan perutnya selama lebih dari dua puluh empat jam. Dia tidak juga meminum air yang tersedia di sampingnya. Rambutnya acak-acakan tak tersisir. Wajahnya lesu dengan pandangannya yang tak fokus. Entah apa yang dia fikirkan hingga harus melamun seperti ini.

"Hey Sakura apa yang kau fikirkan?" Ino menyapa Sakura. Dia mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang tepat di samping kanan Sakura.

Sakura terbangun dari lamunannya karena merasakan keberadaaan Ino di sampingnya. Dia merasa bingung karena tidak mendengar suara orang memasuki ruangan sama sekali.

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak memikirkan apapun." Sakura menjawab sambil tersenyum palsu. Ia kemudian mematikan tv yang memang sedari tadi tidak sama sekali menarik perhatiannya.

"Sakura, ayolah makanlah sesuatu. Kau belum memakan apapun sejak kita meninggalkan Jepang. Jika begini terus kau bisa sakit." Ino merajuk kepada temannya untuk mau memasukkan makanan kedalam tubuhnya lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin makan, Ino. Rasanya perutku ini sangat penuh dan tidak ada ruang lagi untuk makanan. " Sakura menutupi fakta jika nafsu makannya sedang mati saat itu. Bahkan lambungnya tak lagi merasa lapar tapi telah berganti dengan rasa perih akibat asam lambung yang telah naik dari batas normal.

"Setidaknya minulah sesuatu yang mengandung gula. Aku pesankan teh manis hangat ya?" Ino beranjak meninggalkan Sakura untuk memesan secangkir teh manis hangat lewat telepon layanan kamar. Sakura ikut bangun dan kemudian mengikuti Ino dari belakang.

"Ino, apakah akan baik-baik saja jika kita merahasiakan apa yang telah terjadi padaku kemarin? Maksudku, aku tidak ingin ada satu orangpun yang tau masalah ini kecuali kita. Aku merasa sangat malu, Ino." Saat mereka sedang duduk menunggu pesanan datang, Sakura secara tiba-tiba mengatakan yang selama ini dia fikirkan sendiri.

"Apa kau yakin, Sakura?"

"Ya, aku merasa tidak akan mampu jika masalah ini diketahui oleh orang lain." Sakura berupaya untuk tetap tegar dan menahan emosinya agar tidak meluap kembai yang hanya akan memperparah keadaan lambungnya.

Ino tak tau apa yang harus dia katakan lagi, dia hanya diam dan mecoba memahami bagaimanan perasaan Sakura saat ini. Sakura pun demikan mecoba memikirkan kembali keputusannya. Saat keduanya terhanyut oleh fikiran masing-masing tanpa sadar mereka membiarkan petugas hotel mengetuk pintu kamar mereka dalam waktu yang relatif lama.

Orang yang pertama menyadari ketukan itu adalah Ino. Dia berlari kearah pintu kemudian meminta maaf kepada karyawan hotel yang membawa teh pesanannya.

Sedangkan Sakura tetap duduk di tempatnya semula sampai Ino membawakan padanya secangkir minuman hangat dan menaruh wadah hangat itu tepat di atas tangannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tadi bertemu dengan Kakashi. Dia menanyakan keadaanmu padaku." Ino menceritakan kronologisnya dia bertemu dengan Kakashi di salah atu lorong hotel dekat kamar mereka.

"Dia juga menanyakan jika dia bisa bertemu denganmu untuk meminta maaf padamu. Tapi dia juga mengatakan bersedia jika kau ingin mengadukan masalah kemarin ke pihak kepolisian." Mata Sakura terbelalak mendengar jika Kakashi mengakui apa yang telah dia lakukan. Tidak seperti laki-laki pada umumnya yang akan menghindar dengan seribu satu alasan untuk mengelak.

"Aku belum mengatakan apapun padanya, aku hanya berkata akan menghubungiunya jika kau telah membuat keputusan tentang ini." Ino menyelesaikan ceritanya. Ya, memang tadi Ino tidak mengatakan apapun kepada Kakashi, dia hanya menganguk kemudian melangkah pergi dari pria itu.

"Aku belum siap untuk bertemu langsung dengannya, Ino." Sakura mengakui dengangamblang ketidak siapannya bertemu ornga yang telah menyakitinya secara fisik dan mental.

"Kau bisa menelponnya, Sakura. Tetapi setidaknya kita harus pergi ke dokter kandungan. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu. Kau tidak mengonsumsi pil atau suntikan kan?"

Yang Ino maksud adalah selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat Sakura menggunakan alat kontrasepsi apapun. Sakura mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Ino.

"Aku tidak pernah menggunakan itu. Aku juga tidak ingin masalah ini bertambah panjang. Sebaiknya kita harus pergi ke dokter secepat mungkin. Apa kau punya nomor Kakashi? Aku tidak punya. Ponselku dimana ya?"

Sakura baru sadar jika dia belum menyentuh ponselnya sama sekali bahkan dia lupa dimana benda mungil berwarna silver itu berada.

"Ino, apa kau tau dimana kau menaruh ponselku?"

"Aku sedang mengisi ulang batreinya, carilah sendiri. Aku juga tidak memiliki nomornya. Kita bisa menelpon Genma saja, mungkin dia masih bersama Kakashi sekarang ini." Ino menjawab sambil mencari nomor Genma dalam kontak ponselnya. Kemudia dia mengejakan nomor telepon itu kepada Sakura.

"Ino? Tapi bagaimana aku mengatakannya?" Sakura merengek kepada Ino di saat-saat dia akan menekan menu panggil di layar ponselnya.

"Aku juga tidak tau, Sakura. Aku tidak pernah berada dalam posisi seperti dirimu. Mungkin lebih baik kau mengatakannya jika kau tidak ingin ada orang yang mengetahui kejadian kemarin saja. Aku rasa itu sudah cukup."

Sakura berinisiatif untuk mengambil nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Semakin lama detak jantungnya menjadi normal kembali karena dia sudah tidak terlalu gerogi untuk menelpon orang itu.

"_Tut.. tut.. tut.." _suara nada sambung sudah terdengar oleh telinga Sakura. Tetapi nada itu terdengar begitu lama hingga membuatnya kembali gugup.

"Halo? Siapa ini?" Sakura sedikit gelagapan saat mendengar suara Genma.

"Iya, emn.. Halo, ini aku, Sakura." Jawab Sakura yabg cenderung sangat singkat.

"Hey, Sakura. Bagaiman keadaanmu sekarang? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Genma, apa kau sedang bersama Kakashi?"

"Oh kau mencari Kakashi, tunggu sebentar." Sakura dapat mendengar suara teriakan Genma saat dia memanggil Kakashi. Rupanya mereka sudah memulai proses _shooting._

"Sakura, bagaimana kabarmu?" Suara Kakashi juga terdengar sedikt canggung saat berbicara kepada Sakura. Mungkin saja dia tidak menyangka jika Sakura akan menghubunginya secepat ini.

Hati kecil Sakura enggan untuk mengatakan kepada Kakashi jika dirinya baik-baik saja. Sehingga dia memutuskan untuk tidak berbasa-basi dan langsung mengatakan pokok permasalahan kepada laki-laki itu.

"Kakashi aku ingin mengatakan padamu tentang kemarin." Ino menghampiri Sakura yang sedang menelpon. Dia melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada bahu Sakura.

Mereka saling bertukar pandangan yang dapat diartikan sebagai dukungan satu sama lain. Sehingga Sakura kembali mengambil nafas panjang.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Aku telah berfikir selama ini. Aku ingin kita semua merahasiakan apa yang terjadi kemarin."

"Apa kau serius tentang itu?" Nada suara Kakashi menunjukkan jika dia tidak mengira jika Sakura akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Maksudku- kau bisa menuntutku untuk dihukum. Aku- Sakura, apa kau serius?" Kakashi tidak tau akan berkata apa untuk merespon Sakura sehungga dia terdengar terbata-bata saat berbicara.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini baik-baik. Menurutku jika tidak ada orang lain yang mengetahui masalah ini maka akan lebih baik untukku." Sakura berusaha keras mempertankan suaranya agar tidak terdengar goyang dan pecah karena menahan tangis.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku mengantarmu ke dokter-"

"Tidak usah, aku akan pergi sendiri." Sakura memotong perkataan Kakashi. Berbicara dengan Kakashi cukup menguras energi dan emosinya, sehingga dia ingin segera menyudahi semuanya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura." Kakashi mengucapkan rasa bersalahnya kepada Sakura. Sungguh dia menyesali telah menjadi seorang pecundang kemarin.

Kakashi tau bukan hal mudah bagi Sakura untuk memaafkan perbuatan bejatnya. Bahkan Kakashi sendiri masih mengutuk dirinya sendiri sampai saat ini.

Sakura langsung saja memutus telepon tanpa merespon permintaan maaf Kakashi. Memang dia memilih untuk melupakan kejadian kemarin, tapi tetap saja memaafkan orang itu sangat sulit untuknya.

"Ino ayo kita pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Ayo, kau mandi dulu ya! Jangan harap aku akan mengantar orang yang awut-awutan pergi ke tempat umum." Goda Ino kepada Sakura yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan.

#FanFiction#

Mereka keluar dari hotel dengan penampilan yang sama sekali tidak meperlihatkan apa yang terjadi kepada Sakura beberapa jam lalu. Wajah Sakura sudah terlihat segat karena sentuhan make up natural yang dipulaskan Ino di wajahnya. Rambutnya sudah dikuncir, sebuah kacamata hitam menutupi matanya yang masih sedikit terlihat bengkak.

Mereka berdua hanya mengenakan baju yang relatif membuat mereka merasa nyaman di tengah cuaca terik di kota itu. T-shirt lengan pendek dan juga rok pendek yang berbahan katun sebagai pilihan mereka pada hari itu.

Dengan menumpang sebuah taksi berwarna biru yang dipesankan oleh resepsionis hotel, Sakura dan Ino sampai di sebuah rumah sakit. Jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari hotel mereka namun keadaan lalu lintas yang terbilang macet membuat waktu tempuh mereka tergolong lama.

Mereka memasuki sebuah tempat yang berisi banyak orang. Banyak kursi yang yang berjejer di sepanjang sisih kanan dan kiri lorong. Banyak pintu-pintu untuk memasuki ruangan tempat petuga dan juga dokter melakukan pekerjaan mereka ditutup rapat sehingga tidak ada orang luar yang dapat mendengar kegiatan mereka.

Di ujung lorong terdapat dua buah meja, yang satu bertuliskan loket pendaftaran, dan yang satu lagi adalah loket pembayaran. Kedua meja itu ditunggui oleh tiga orang suster.

Ino mengajak Sakura mendekati meja yang berlabelkan loket pendaftaran. Kemudian mereka duduk di dua kursi yang telah disediakan di meja itu.

Salah seorang dari perawat menyadari bahwa Ino dan Sakura adalah warga negara asing yang baru pertama kali datang ke rumah sakit di wilayah itu. Dia mencoba berbicara menggunakan bahasa inggris meskipun terdengar tidak begitu lancar.

"Selamat Pagi. Ada yang bisa kami bantu? Apa keluhan anda?" Tanya perawat itu. Sakura menoleh kepada Ino yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan. Namun saat Sakura terlahat kebinggunan Ino mengisyaratka Sakura untuk cepat menjawab.

"Selamat pagi. Saya ingin berkonsultasi dengan dokter spesilis kandungan. Beberapa jam yang lalu saya melakukan kegiatan seks tanpa pengaman." Jawab Sakura dengan jujur tanpa menutupi apapun meskipun wajahnya menjadi bersemu merah karena risih.

"Nama anda?" Tanya perawat itu lagi.

"Nama saya Haruno Sakura."

"Usia?"

"20 tahun."

"Maaf, hari ini dokter spesialis kandungan sendang tidak ada. Dokter umum, boleh?" Perawat itu berkata setelah mengetik dan melihat data yang ditampilkan oleh monitor di depannya.

"Baiklah." Sebenarnya Sakura merasa sangat panik saat mendengar bahwa dia hanya akan ditangani oleh seorang dokter umum. Namun apa boleh buat, dia juga tidak tau haru pergi kemana lagi selain tempat ini.

Setelah mengisi beberapa data, si perawat memberikan selembar kertas yang baru saja keluar dari printer. "Silahkan menunggu di kursi sebelah sana, dan tunggu sampai dokter memanggil nama anda."

"Terima kasih." Kemudian Sakura dan Ino berjalan menuju arah yang ditunjukan oleh perawat tadi.

"Ino bagaimana ini? Apa yang akan dokter lakukan padaku?" Sakura berbisik kepada Ino saat mereka sudah duduk di kursi antrian.

"Janga terlalu khawatir, tidak akan terjadi hal buruk padamu."

"Tapi Ino jika dokter akan memasukkan alat kedalamku bagaimana? Vaginaku masih merasa sedikit sakit."

"Seberapa sakit?" Ino menyahut tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari layar ponselnya.

Sakura berfikir bagaimana caranya dia menjelaskan hal itu kepada Ino. Dia hanya mencoba menerjemahkan apa yang dia rasakan.

"Cukup membuatku tidak nyaman dan aku merasa sangat aneh saat berjalan. Apa kau juga merasa seperti itu dulu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak merasa seperti itu dulu. Apa dia sebesar itu, mungkin kemarin dia juga merobekmu, Sakura." Jawaban Ino membuat Sakura gelagapan. Dia binghung jika membayangkan dia telah robek. Ditambah lagi perkataan Ino yang berbicara secara frontal mengenai alat genital Kakashi.

"Astaga, Ino. Jangan berbicara seperti itu!" Ino hanya cekikikan mendengar respon Sakura.

Mereka beruntung karena tak perlu mengantri lama giliran Sakura sudah tiba. Saat dokter memanggil namanya, Sakura sedikit terkejut dan langsung menggandeng lengan Ino.

"Selamat pagi, nona Haruno Sakura." Sapa sang dokter dalam bahasa Inggris.

Sakura sedikit merasa lebih lega saat mengetahui bahwa sang dokter adalah wanita yang berusia kira-kira awal 30 tahunan. Dokter itu berambut kecoklatan dan berwajah oriental.

"Selamat pagi."

"Boleh saya tau sudah berapa jam atau hari yang lalu anda melakukan hububgan seks?" Tanya dokter langsung ke pokok permasalahan tanpa berbicara basa basi lagi.

"Kira-kira hampir 12 jam yang lalu."

"Anda tidak menggunakan alat kontrasepsi apapun?"

"Saya belum pernah menggunakan alat kontrasepsi apapun."

"Saya akan memberikan resep obat kepada anda. Tingkat keefektifitasannya sekitar 95%. Anda harus meminumnya secepat mungkin, lalu 12 jam kemudian minumlah tablet yang satunya. Jika anda merasa pusing, mual, ataupun kram perut itu adalah efek samping obat itu." Dokter itu menjelaskan kepada mereka berdua dengan sedikit tergesah-gesah.

"Karena anda belum pernah mengonsumsi pil atupun suntikan hormon jadi kita belum tau bagaimana efek obat ini ke tubuh anda. Jika rasa sesak nafas, mual, pusing, dan kram terasa sangat menyiksa, hentikan pemakaian dan segera hubungi saya atau dokter yang lain." Dokter itu menyerahkan selembar resep yang harus mereka tebus.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Aneh sekali, saat Sakura dan Ino baru saja melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, si dokter ikut menyusul keluar. Dokter itu terus saja berlari menuju pintu keluar tempat itu.

"Apakah orang itu sangat tidak kuat menahan buang air?" Ino mengomentari tingah sang dokter yang seperti orang yang sedang diare.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita cari apoteknya." Ajak Sakura

#FanFiction#

Mereka sudah kembali ke kamar hotel mereka dengan membawa sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru keunguan. Itu adalah sebuah kotak yang berisi dua buah pil berwarna putih yangbtelah mereka tebus seharga 130.000 mata uang lokal yang berlaku di daerah itu.

"Ino bagaimana jika aku tidak kuat dengan dosis obat ini?" Sakura bimbang saat tablet berwarna putih itu sudah berada di tangannya. Dia menggigit bibirnya dan menatap kepada Ino.

"Tenanglah aku ada di sini. Cepat minumlah, semakin lama kau menunda maka obat itu semakin tidak efektif bukan?" Ino meyakinkan Sakura .

"Ya Tuhan, aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan melakukan hal ini di hidupku." Gumah Sakura sebelum akhirnya menenggak pil kecil yang dia harap akan menjadikan keadaan ini setidaknya menjadi lebih baik.

**TBC**

**Hai, reader. Maaf aku baru update. Hari ini adalah hari pengumuman kelulusan, dan hari ini aku dinyatakan lulus. Dan... **_**bussh **_**aku bisa langsung update. Senangnya bisa update lagi. Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah membaca dan mereview fic ini, terima kasih banyak. **


	10. Kuncup Daun Baru

**Bisakah?**

**Disclaimer :: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Satu jam sejak pemaikaian obat Sakura tidak merasakan efek apapun, bahkan dia sudah mulai mau makan meskipun sangat sedikit.

Dua jam, tiga jam Sakura merasa payudaranya menjadi nyeri dan membengkak mirip seperti saat dia akan menglami menstruasi. Mungkin saja ini adalah respon tubuhnya yang baru saja menerima hormon dengan dosis tinggi.

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Menurutnya akan lebih baik jika dia beristirahat dan membiarkan tubuhnya beradaptasi dengan hormon yang baru saja bersatu dengan darah di dalam tubuhnya itu.

Namun tidak lama berselang, Sakura terbangun karena dia merasa semua yang berada di sekitarnya berputar tak terkendali tubuhnya juga menggigil. Saat Sakura membuka mata, matanya serasa berkunang-kunang dan langit-langit kamar itu serasa berputar.

Seketika dia menjadi mual karena sensasi berputar yang dia rasakan.

"Ino?" Sakura mencoba bangun dari tempat tidur. Meskipun hampir terjerembab dia tetap berusaha untuk dapat sampai ke toilet. Dia berjalan limbung dan merabah-rabah. Pengelihatannya tidak lagi dapat diandalkan, semuanya terlihat gelap.

Makanan yang baru saja mengisi lambung Sakura kini telah termuntahkan. Sakura menguras habis seluruh isi lambungnya, hingga tidak ada yang bisa dia muntahkan lagi.

"INO!" Dengan suaranya yang serak Sakura tetap mencoba berteriak untuk memanggil Ino.

Sesak, nafasnya terasa dangkal. Udara yang dia hirup tidak lagi terasa menyentuh dasar paru-parunya. Sakura merasa panik. Belum pernah dia merasa sesulit ini untuk bernafas.

"Ino!" Suaranya menjadi lirih karena dia mulai lemas kekurangan oksigen. Percuma, suara jeritannya hapir tidak terdengar sekalipun. Sekarang ini kepala belakang Sakura terasa sangan berat, pertanda dia pastilah akan terkapar.

Dengan berpegangan pada dinding dan toilet, Sakura berusaha untuk berdiri dan mencari pertolongan. Dia terhuyung karena pandangannya menjadi gelap sedangkan otot-ototnya sudah berubah menjadi agar-agar yang lembek. Tapi dia tidak akan menyerah sampai di sini. Sakura tau benar jika dia menyerah sekarang, mungki dia akan kehilangan hidupnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti dia merambat melalui tembok-tembok ruangan kamarnya. Samar-samar dia dapat melihat pintu kayu berwarna coklat tua yang merupakan pintu yang dia cari.

Jarinya yang gemetar hebat mencoba membuka pintu itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Sekali, dia gagal, apa yang dia fikirkan tak semudah kenyataan. Kedua, ketiga, Sakura mulai menangis dengan keadaannya.

'_Ayo, kau pasti bisa, Sakura! _' Dia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Ini adalah yang terakhir, dia memutuskan ini adalah usahanya yang terakhir. Dia mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa di dalam otot-ototnya.

Berhasil pintu itu akhirnya terbuka juga. Sayang sekali, saat itu juga Sakura ambruk dan terjatuh tepat ke lantai hotel.

Beruntung sekali saat dia terjerembab yang mendarat dahulu bukan kepalah Sakura tetapi lengannya, sehingga kepalanya tidak langsung membentur lantai yang keras.

Sakura tidak menyadari jika Ino dan Kakashi sedang berbicara di depan kamarnya. Dia juga gagal menyadari panggilan Ino sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

Semua orang terkejut, bukan hanya dua orang yang sedang berbicara di depan kamar itu, tetapi juga beberapa orang yang lewat di lorong hotel.

"Hei! ada apa itu?" Teriak seorang pria yang hendak masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dia terlihat terkejut dengan Sakura yang sedang terkapar.

Awalnya Kakashi malah menoleh ke arah laki-laki yang berteriak, kemudian dia mengikuti kemana arah jari orang itu menunjuk. Dia melihat Sakura, Sakura yang sedang roboh. Lalu dengan reflek, Kakashi mengangkat tubuh Sakura.

"Sakura!" Ino berteriak kaget.

"Siapa saja, tolong panggilkan ambulan!" Kakashi berteriak. Tetapi dia dapat melihat Ino yang berlari menuju lobby hotel.

Kakashi membawa tubuh Sakura kembali ke kamar, kemudian dia membaringkan Sakura di atas tempat tidur.

"Sakura? Hei? Sadarlah." Kakashi menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Sakura yang suhunya lebih tinggi dari normal. Pria itu juga menggosok-gosok telapak tangan Sakura yang seolah akan membeku.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" Tanya Kakashi sambil terus mencoba menghangatkan Sakura.

Semua orang sekarang berada di rumah sakit. Ino, Kushina, Minato, dan juga Kakashi sedang berbincang-bincang di depan ruangan Sakura. Setelah dia pingsan di depan kamar, seseorang pegawai hotel langsung menelpon ambulance sehingga Sakura segera mendapat perawatan di rumah sakit.

Dokter mendiaknosa dia mengalami dehidrasi dan gangguan lambung. Setelah itu dia langsung dipindahkan ke sebuah kamar inap. Sakura harus mendapat perawatan sampai kondisinya stabil lagi.

"Aku akan tetap di sini sampai Sakura siuman." Jawab Ino saat Kushina dan Minato mengajaknya kembali ke hotel.

"Kakashi, ayo?" Tanya Minato kepada sutradara muda yang dia anggap sebagai anak didiknya.

"Duluan saja. Aku sedikit flu, jadi aku ingin kedokter sebentar." Minato menaikkan satu alis matanya saat mendengar jawaban Kakashi. Selama dua puluh tahun lebih dia mengenal Kakashi, tidak sekalipun dia mau pergi ke dokter dengan suka rela. Tapi apa gunanya menanyakan hal seperti itu sekarang dan di tempat seperti ini.

"Baiklah. Kami duluan." Kedua orang itu pergi, Kakashi menghampiri Ino untuk menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Sakura.

"Ino? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kepada Sakura?" Kakashi bertanya kepada gadis yang duduk di bangu tepat di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya dia memiliki masalah lambung, dia tidak makan sama sekali dari kemarin pagi sampai tadi siang, penyakitnya kambuh."

"Tapi aku rasa dia sesak nafas karena efek samping pil morning after yang tadi dia minum. Aku sudah memberi tau masalah ini kepada dokter tadi, jadi dia tidak mengatakan apapun tentang itu kepada paman dan bibi."

"Morning after?"

"Iya. Meskipun dia tidak melaporkan masalah ini ke polisi, bukan berarti juga dia bersedia hamil." Kejutekan Ino muncul kepada Kakashi yang terus saja berada di sekitarnya dan juga banyak bertanya di saat seperti ini. Dia masih marah kepada orang ini.

Kakashi diam seketika mendengar jawaban Ino. Antara sebal dan juga merasa bersalah membuatnya tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Bisakah kita masuk untuk melihat Sakura sekarang?" Kakashi berkata setelah beberapa lama mereka saling diam.

"Ya, mungkin saja dia sudah siuman."

Saat Ino memasuki ruangan, Sakura sudah kembali sadar, bahkan dia sudah dapat duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya sudah kembali mendapatkan warna, mungkin karena cairan infus yang memasukkan nutrisi ke dalam tubuhnya. Dia juga sudah terlihat bertenaga.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino. "Ino?"

Ino hanya mengangguk saat mendengar sapaan Sakura. Dia berjalan mendekati Sakura, sedangkan Kakashi berdiri dengan jarak yang sedikit jauh dari Sakura.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Sakura?"

"Masih sedikit pusing, tapi jauh lebih baik dari pada tadi." Sakura menjawab sambil memegang keningnya yang masih berdenyut.

"Hai, Sakura." Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Kakashi, karena ketika laki-laki itu menyapanya, Sakura menjadi sedikit terkejut.

"Kakashi, kau ada di sini." Sakura berkata dengan ekspresi kagetnya. Tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi, Kakashi hanya mengangguk ke arah Sakura.

"Dia ada di depan kamar saat kau pingsan tadi."

"Oh. Ino, sekarang jam berapa?"

"Sekarang sudah cukup malam, jam 11:30." Ino menjawab sambil melihat jam di ponselnya.

"Aku belum meminum pil yang kedua. Apa kau membawanya?"

"Tidak. Dokter sudah bilang jika kau tidak perlu meminum pil yang kedua."

"Apa, lalu bagaimana ini?" Sekarang Sakura kembali kebakaran jenggot. Bagaimana bisa dokter melarangnya untuk meminum obat itu? Dan Sakura kembali menangis.

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Kondisimu tidak memungkinkan untuk mengkonsumsi obat itu lagi. Tubuhmu juga sudah cukup mendapatkan hormon itu."

"Ingatlah jika keefektifan obat itu 95%. Meskipun kau meminum tablet keduanya, masih ada kemungkinan kau akan hamil. Setidaknya kau sudah berusaha, apapun yang nanti terjadi memang sudah takdir, Sakura." Lanjut Ino.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Sakura. Aku tidak tau apa perkataanku ini bisa menenangkanmu. Apapun yang terjadi kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama. Kau tidak akan menghadapi apapun sendirian." Ucap Kakashi yang berjalan sedikit mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Mudah sekali kau bilang begitu! Bagaimana jika kau ada di posisiku saat ini? Bisakah kau tenang?" Entah mengapa kemarahan Sakura tersulut oleh kata-kata Kakashi.

Lelaki itu tau benar jika dalam hal ini dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sakura sedang dalam titik terendah dalam hidupnya, dia stres, depresi, dan juga panik.

"Aku masih 20 tahun! Aku sama sekali belum bekerja, bahkan aku juga belum selesai kuliah! Anak? Bagaimana aku bisa mengurus seorang anak jika sekarang aku belum bisa hidup mandiri?"

"Sekarang kita belum tau apa itu semua akan terjadi, Sakura. Jika nanti semua menjadi kenyataan, aku berjanji padamu, aku akan tanggung semua kesalahanku. Aku janji padamu, aku akan mendukung semua keputusanmu." Kakashi yang mencoba menenangkan Sakura terlihat kualahan untuk meyakinkan gadis itu.

"Sakura, Kakashi benar. Kau tidak akan sendiri, ada aku, dan juga ada dia. Dan jika dia berani melanggar janji, aku akan membunuhnya." Ruangan menjadi dingin setelah Ino mengatakan itu. Sedangkan Sakura dan Kakashi memandang Ino dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

"Apa? Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau meninggalkan Sakura yang menanggung kesalahanmu sendirian." Ino menegaskan kembali maksud dari perkataannya.

Pusing dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang dan tak tau harus bagaimana lagi membuat Sakura mengerang. Atmosfir dalam ruangan ini juga menjadi sangat sesak dan berat untuk bernafas.

"Sudah terlalu larut, lebih baik kalian kembali ke hotel sekarang." Sakura berkata sambil memijit keningnya.

"Baiklah, aku kembali. Sampai jumpa besok." Kedua gadis itu berpelukan sebelum berpisah.

Ino meninggalkan ruangan Sakura namun Kakashi tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika aku benar-benar serius dengan apa yang aku katakan tadi. Kau, jangan khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti."

Sakura hanya diam tanpa merespon apa yang diungkapkan oleh Kakashi. Bahkan dia tidak lagi menatap wajah laki-laki itu.

Namun bukan itu saja yang menjadi tujuan Kakashi tetap berada di ruangan ini bersama Sakura. Ada hal yang lebih membuatnya bertanya-tanya tetang tindakan Sakura.

"Sakura, bisakah aku bertanya padamu?"

"Hm."

"Kenapa kau memilih untuk merahasiakan ini semua?"

"Aku... aku tidak tau. Jangan bertanya hal itu dulu padaku! Aku lelah dan masih pusing." Kakashi terdiam sejenak akibat perkataan Sakura.

"Baiklah. Istirahatlah, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kakashi! Tolong beri tau Ino untuk membawakan ponselku jika dia ke sini besok?" Sakura bertanya tepat sebelum Kakashi pergi dari ruangannya.

"Ya, aku akan memberi tau Ino." Setelah itu Kakashi meninggalkan rumah sakit dan kembali ke kamar hotelnya.

Pada malam itu, kantuk sama sekali tidak menghampiri Kakashi dan Sakura. Walaupun di tempat yang berbeda, mereka tetap memikirkan hal yang sama. 'Bagaimanakah masa depan dan apa yang harus mereka lakukan saat semua itu datang.'

**#FanFiction#**

_Beberapa hari kemudian..._

Sejak keberangkatannya pada hari itu, Sakura tidak sekalipun berkomunikasi dengan keluarganya. Baik ayah ataupun ibunya telah mecoba menghubunginya ratusan kali melalui semua media yang ada.

Saat Ino memberikan ponselnya beberapa hari lalu, benda itu rupanya telah berdering hampir setiap waktu. Bahkan laki-laki itu, Taka, penghianat itu juga menelponnya berkali-kali.

Dia merasa bersalah kepada ayahnya yang tidak ikut andil dalam masalah ini tapi tetap ikut khawatir. Ayahnya telah mengirim banyak sekali pesan tentang ajakan pulang ke rumahnya dan juga dia menanyakan pertengkaran antara Sakura dan Tsunade.

"Maafkan aku, Ayah." Sakura membalas pesan itu dengan kata-kata yang menunjukkan keadaannya baik-baik saja dan agar ayahnya tidak perlu khawatir tentang semua masalah.

Kemudian tanpa membalas pesan dari Tsunade dan Taka, Sakura memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celana. Mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Tsunade, membuat Sakura merasa galau. Tapi hari ini bukanlah hari yang pas untuk itu.

Sejak keluar dari rumah sakit, Sakura masih harus beristirahat total sehingga dia tidak bisa menggunjungi lokasi Shooting. Dan sekaranglah kesempatan itu datang. Walaupun masih harus meminum obat untuk organ pencernaannya yang bermasalah, tetapi setidaknya dia bisa berjalan-jalan.

Ternyata lokasi shooting berada di sebuah studio besar yang disulap menyerupai hutan dan pedesaan yang cukup kuno. Di sana banyak sekali orang-orang lokal yang didandani kurus kering dan tidak terawat, serta menggunakan kain saja sebagai pakaian mereka. Ada juga beberapa orang Jepang yang menggunakan kostun tentara Jepang pada era perang dunia ke-2.

Sakura pernah melihat film karya Kakashi yang semuanya adalah film action. Jika dulu dia Kushina mengatakan bahwa film ini tentang perjuangan wanita, apakah berarti film ini juga berbau drama?

Adegan pertempuran juga dimainkan oleh banyak orang. Ada juga adegan dimana beberapa gadis muda diseret secara paksa oleh prajurit-prajurit Jepang. Saat pengambilan gambar untuk adegan itu, Sakura tak lagi mau melihat aktor dan aktris yang sedang berakting. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada para kru.

Mereka terlihat sangat berkonsentrasi, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara. Sepertinya mereka ingin semua adegan tertangkap dengan sempurna. Tapi entah mengapa mata Sakura tiba-tiba mengarah kepada Kakashi yang sedang memperhatikan monitor dengan seksama.

Dia berekspresi seolah ingin memperhatikan adegan itu secara detail, tetapi dia juga seperti muak dengan adegan itu.

"Cut!" Adegan itu selesai dengan pas dan sempurna. Dan kini waktunya mereka berpindah setting tempat ke sebuah ruangan yang nampak seperti gua.

Make up para gadis itu juga diubah sehingga tampak semakin kacau, darah buatan juga dibumbukan di atas kulit kaki mereka, seolah kaki mereka terluka akibat perlakuan kasar dari para prajurit.

Kakashi yang sebelumnya telah bersiap di depan monitor tiba-tiba mengumumkan break. Sakura tau dari naskah yang tadi dia baca, ini adalah adegan perkosaan.

Laki-laki itu berdiri kemudian berjalan tanpa melihat ke depan, hingga dia berpapasan dengan Sakura yang sedang berdiri di samping pintu. Dia tampak terkejut, tapi kemudian dia menyapa Sakura.

"Sakura? Kau di sini?"

"Ya."

Atmosfer di antara mereka menjadi dingin, hingga Kakashi berlalu keluar ruangan. Rupanya dia merenung sebentar sebelum masuk kembali dan memulai adegan itu.

"Action!" Dia memberikan komando. Para aktor dan aktris itu melakukan adegan mereka masing-masing yang tertulis dalam naskah. Tapi entah apa yang salah dari aktor itu, sehingga Kakashi menghentikan pengambilan gambar kemudian menghampirinya.

Dia memberikan arahan kepada aktor itu. Sakura tidak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi, tapi dia mengerti bahwa ekspresi dan gerakan si aktor tidak cukup pas untuk adegan itu.

"Dia memang sangat tau apa yang harus dilakukan dalam adegan ini." Sakura beguma pelan.

"Kau terdengar yakin sekali, Sakura." Minato muncul entah dari mana sehingga membuat Sakura kaget. Bahkan dia mendengar apa yang Sakura katakan sebelumnya,

"Paman Minato! Tidak, aku hanya mengingat dia adalah sutradara yang brilian. Jadi aku yakin dia pasti bisa menyelesaikan film ini dengan bagus." Jawab Sakura sepontan saat melihat wajah Minato.

"Begitukah?"

"Iya." Mereka berdua tertawa, tetapi tawa Sakura terdengar aneh dan dipaksakan.

Tanpa mereka sadari suara tawa mereka terdengar oleh seluruh kru dan mengganggu jalannya shooting. Hingga semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Maaf ya, silahkan dilanjutkan." Minato berkata kepada kru sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, sedangkan Sakura hanya tertunduk malu.

Tapi sebelum memulai adegan itu lagi, Kakashi melihat ke arah Sakura dan Minato seolah meminta mereka keluar dari dalam sana.

"Ayo pergi. Sepertinya Kakashi tidak nyaman jika ada yang melihat." Ajakan Minato sambil menggandeng Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu. Sama seperti Ino, Minato juga menganggap Sakura seperti anggota keluarganya sendiri.

"Sakura bisakah kau membantu kami di sini?" Tanya Minato.

"Ya?"

"Kalau tidak salah kau dan Ino pernah belajar make up karakter saat masih sekolah dulu. Bisakah kalian membantu kami? Banyak sekali orang yang harus dimake up di sini, tapi sepertinya bagian itu masih kewalahan. Bisakah kalian membantu di sini?"

"Ya, mungkin kami bisa membantu." Jawab Sakura dengan riang. Akhirnya setelah selama ini menganggur selama ini, mereka bisa melakukan sesuatu yang bermanfaat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi ketempat kau beraksi besok."

"Ayo."

Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang sedikit bising. Baberapa orang berlalu-lalang membawa kain-kain tradisional yang digunakan sebagai kostum.

"Sebentar lagi pengambilan gambar sudah akan istirahat, jadi tidak ada yang akan dimake up. Kamu lihat-lihat saja di sini." Setelah mengantarkan Sakura, Minato segera pergi dan menghilang entah kemana.

Sakura melihat beberapa orang yang berperan sebagai prajurit dan penduduk asli berjalan menuju ruangan itu. Mungkin saja besok akan lebih mudah jika dia menangani tokoh yang make upnya sederhana saja.

Sakura menuju sebuah sofa yang berada di sisi lain ruangan itu, sehingga dia dapat melihat kostum yang digunakan oleh para aktor dan aktris itu. Sangat simpel tapi juga rumit karena harus melilitkan kain-kain itu sehingga membentuk baju yang tidak akan bergeser saat di gunakan untuk adegan lari-larian.

Rupanya mereka telah beristirahat, karena sang sutradara ikut memasuki ruangan itu. Saat dia melihat Sakura yang duduk di ujung ruangan, Kakashi berjalan menuju Sakura.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura?" Kakashi mencoba duduk di samping Sakura, akan tetapi Sakura bergeser menjauhinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sakura secara singkat dan kaku.

"Jadi bagaimana kata dokter tentang keadaanmu?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Dia bilang kita akan baru bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi setelah 21 hari. Tapi jika sebelum itu aku mengalami pendarahan, itu berarti kita tidak perlu khawatir." Jawab Sakura mengenai penjelasan dokter tentang treatment darurat yang baru di alaminya.

"Seperti itu? Sebenarnya bukan hal itu yang aku tanyakan padamu."

"Aku.. lambungku bermasalah jadi aku merasa mual dan kemarin aku dehidrasi sehingga aku pingsan."

"Maaf aku harus mengatakan ini, tapi kau tidak perlu takut padaku, Sakura. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan diriku menjadi iblis lagi."

"Ya, aku tau itu." Sakura menjawab lirih.

"Benarkah? Apa karena itu juga kau-" Sebelum selesai bicara. Sakura telah memotong pembicaraan Kakashi yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Berhenti, Kakashi. Aku tidak ingin mrmbicarakan itu."

"Maaf."

Seolah detak jam dapat terdengar akibat kesunyian di antara merekan. Mereka berdua tidak tau lagi harus bicara apa untuk mencairkan suasana kaku ini. Tapi Kakashi mengambil inisiatif kembali, dan mulai bertanya.

"Aku dengar mulai besok kau akan membantu kami di sini, apa itu benar?"

"Iya, itu benar."

"Selamat bergabung, Sakura. Kau tau tidak jika shooting ini sangat menyenangkan?"

"Aku fikir juga begitu, berkreasi dengan wajah orang akan menyenangkan."

Sakura dapat melihat jika Kakashi melirik ke arah jam dinding. Mungkin sekarang sudah saatnya dia kembali melanjutkan shooting.

"Jangan lupa kesehatanmu lagi. Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok." Sebelum kembali dia mengatakan hal yang sering dilupakan oleh Sakura... **menjaga kesehatan**

**Tbc**

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya ya teman-teman**

Kynha-Chan

dindachan06

guardien

Taskia Hatake46

Maaf ya jika ada typo ~

Sampai jumpa!


	11. Tetesan Hujan di dalam Kendi

**Bisakah?**

**Disclaimer :: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :: Alur lambat!**

_Saya tau saya bersalah karena perkembangan ceritanya sangat lambat. Gomen ne :') Saya mau bilang bahwa sebentar lagi saya akan masuk asrama. Saya harap masih ada waktu kosong di sana._

Pagi ini Ino datang ke kediaman keluarga Haruno di saat matahari masih belum terlalu jauh meninggalkan ufuk timur. Dia mengetuk pintu yang akhirnya dibuka oleh tuan rumah yang masih menggunakan piama.

"Ah kau datang pagi sekali. Cepat masuk, Sakura masih tidur."

"Maaf sudah mengganggu. Terima kasih." Dengan segera Ino berlari menuju kamar Sakura.

Seperti yang telah dikatakan sebelumnya, Sakura masih tidur. Kepala berambut pinknya terbalut selimut tebal. Ino menarik selimut itu kemudian dia melompat ke Sakura yang tertidur.

"Demi celana dalam neptunus! Menjauh dariku, Ino!" Sakura kembali menutup selimutnya yang telah disingkirkan Ino sebelumnya. Lalu dia menendang Ino menjauh darinya.

"Sakura! Bangun!"

"Pergi! Ino jangan bercanda! Ini masih pagi." Kedua mata Ino mulai digenangi oleh air mata. Dia melihat Sakura dengan tatapan sedih.

"Ini darurat. Sakura kau harus bangun. Ini tentang rumahku... Lucy dan Lucky... mereka..." isakan mulai terdengar dari arah Ino yang sedang menutup wajah menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya

"Ada apa dengan mereka." Dalam sekejap mata Sakura sudah kehilangan rasa kantuk. Matanya terbuka lebar dan menatap ke arah Ino.

"Akan aku ceritakan nanti. Yang penting sekarang kau harus bersiap-siap. Kau harus ikut aku, ini darurat." Mata Ino yang berkaca-kaca membuat Sakura semakin bingung, dan tanpa bertanya lebih jauh lagi menuruti kata Ino.

Dengan tergesa-gesa dia memcuci mukannya dan juga menyikat gigi secepat mungkin. Sakura juga mengambil kaus yang berada di lemarinya tanpa memilih dan juga memakai celana jeans yang dia kenakan kemarin. Setelah merapikan rambut dan tanpa memakai make up apapun, Sakura mengikuti Ino yang terlebih dahulu meninggalkan kamar.

"Sakura, kau mau pergi kemana? Minumlah susu dulu." Sakura berhenti berjalan saat mendengar suara itu dari arah dapur. Di sana sudah ada sebuah gelas berisi susu hangat dan juga selembar roti.

"Maaf, Ibu. Aku harus segera pergi."

"Eh kau sedang sakit. Ibu tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum perutmu terisi. Walaupun sedikit, setidaknya sarapanlah dulu." Nyonya Haruno yang berkerja sebagai seorang perawat itu menjadi semakin perhatian kepada Sakura semenjak dia sakit.

Dia membawa segelas susu dan selembar roti tawar dari dapur untuk Sakura. Sakura menerima susu itu dan meminumnya hingga habis.

"Emn..." Seperti biasa, Sakura merasa mual setelah menelan makanan.

"Jangan dimuntahkan, Sakura." Sakura menganngguk. Lalu menerima roti tawar yang diberikan oleh ibunya.

"Terima kasih. Aku pergi dulu ya."

"Hati-hati."

Dengan begitu Sakura menyusul Ino yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam mobil. Lalu mereka berkendara selama beberapa menit menuju kawasan pertokoan. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai jenis cat.

"Toko cat?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada heran kepada Ino.

"Maaf ya aku sedikit membohongimu."

"Apa boleh buat. Cepat beli apapun yang kau butuhkan, lalu antar aku pulang." Ino tersenyum ke arah Sakura yang sedang cemberut.

"Maaf ya. Baik aku akan membeli cat secepat yang aku bisa." Lalu Ino mengambil dompetnya. Sakura memilih untuk tetap berada di dalam mobil selagi Ino berbelanja cat di toko itu.

Ino memasuki toko itu dan mendapat pelayanan dari seorang laki-laki paruhbaya.

"Paman, saya ingin mengecat ulang rumah anjing saya. Tolong berikan bahan-bahan yang saya perlukan." Kata Ino kepada laki-laki itu.

"Warna apa?"

"Warna ungu."

Setelah mengangguk, pak tua itu mengambilkan barang yang dibutuhkan oleh Ino.

Sedangkan Ino menunggu, tanpa dia duga Sakura memasuki toko dengan terburu-buru.

"Ada apa?" Salah satu pekerja di toko itu bertanya kepada Sakura yang masuk dengan setengah berlari.

"Toilet. Bisakah aku pinjam toiletnya sebentar?" Sepertinya Sakura tidak dapat menahan susu yang baru dia minum di lambungnya untuk waktu yang lebih lama lagi.

"Silahkan." Jawab pekerja itu sambil menunjukkan jalan menuju toilet kepada Sakura.

Ino melihat ke arah mobilnya. Sepertinya Sakura lupa jika kunci mobil masih belum ia cabut dari tempatnya. Bahkan Sakura tidak menutup pintu mobil dengan benar.

"Sangat berbahaya. Dasar Sakura."

Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil yang tidak begitu asing tiba di samping mobilnya. Sungguh dia merasa kenal dengan mobil itu. Dan saat si pengendara keluar, keyakinan Ino tidak terbantahkan lagi.

Ino merasakan perasaan sebal di dadanya muncul di saat itu juga.

"Paman, apa di sini ada cat semprot?"

"Tentu. Kami menjual segala macam cat."

"Saya beli satu yang berwarna merah."

"Baik."

**#Fanfiction#**

Menunggu itu menyebalkan. Meski dia telah mengisi waktu itu dengan melakukan kegiatan yang menyibukkan dirinya hingga larut malam, tetap saja hati Sakura menghitung pergantian hari. Tapi bukankah semakin dihitung, hari akan bergulir melambat. Sangat, sangat lambat.

Saat masih membantu kegiatan _shooting_, setidaknya dia hanya merasakan lamanya menunggu di saat malam. Di saat siang fikirannnya disibukkan dengan kegiatan-kegiatan yang mengasikkan. Tapi semenjak kembali ke Jepang dan memulai lagi aktivitas perkuliahannya, menunggu sisa-sisa hari itu bertambah sulit untuk dilalui.

Tinggal dua hari lagi, dua hari lagi dia akan sampai di hari ke-21. Hari dimana dia akan tau keputusan _Kami-sama_, apakah akan iya atau tidak, akankah positif atau negatif.

Dia telah memikirkan bagaimana jika hasilnya seperti yang dia harapkan, negatif, akan melegakan. Tapi Sakura juga harus berfikir bagaiman jika hasilnya positif, dia masih tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan. Sakura pun tidak tau bagaimana perasaan Kakashi tetang ini karena mereka belum sepenuhnya membicarakan masalah ini. Pastilah laki-laki itu merasakan hal yang sama, bagaimanapun juga sekarang mereka berbagi sebuah masalah besar.

Tinggal dua hari lagi! Dan Sakura merasa kembali menjadi seorang yang menunggu pengumuman seperti di saat-saat sekoahnya dulu. Tapi sekarang ini adalah persoalan yang berbeda, persoalan yang lebih besar, hal besar, dan menyangkut masa depannya. Apa boleh buat, Sakura gugup tak karuan.

Dia sebenarnya tau, jika terlalu kepikiran hanya akan memperparah keadaan lambungnya. Sakura masih harus berkonsultasi dengan dokternya hingga benar-benar sembuh.

Boro-boro dia sembuh, lambungnya terasa semakin parah. Dokter sudah memberinya obat-obatan dan juga mewanti-wantinya untuk tidak terlalu setres agar bisa kembali sembuh dengan cepat. Dia juga sering melalaikan waktu untuk makan dan minum obat dengan tepat waktu.

Terkadang Sakura menjadi sungkan kepada ayah dan ibu keduanya. Setiap kali dia memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam perutnya, makanan itu akan segera kembali keluar. Untunglah ibu keduannya itu sangat mengerti keadaan Sakura yang sedang sakit. Kalau tidak pasti wanita itu akan marah dan merasa tersinggung.

Semenjak pulang dari mengantarkan Ino membeli cat, Sakura tidak lagi berhenti memuntahkan isi perutnya. Terlebih juga lambungnya terasa pedih saat dia bergerak. Semua orang di rumahnya menjadi khawatir.

Ayah Sakura mengantarkannya ke dokter saat itu juga karena setelah tiba di rumah setelah mengantarkan Ino membeli cat, dia merasa lebih meriang dari sebelumnya. Tidak hanya mengantar, pak Haruno itu juga menanyakan menu-menu apa yang bisa dimakan Sakura dan tidak membuatnya mual serta meminta resep obat yang terbaik untuk putrinya.

Saat ayahnya pergi ke toilet, Sakura memanfaatkan waktu untuk menebus sendiri obat-obat yang diresepkan oleh dokter. Tetapi tidak hanya itu yang akan dia beli, Sakura meminta beberapa buah alat tes kehamilan kepada apoteker yang berjaga. Setelah selesai dia langsung menyembunyikan barang yang akan mengejutkan ayahnya kedalam tas yang ia bawa.

Setelah sampai di rumah, Sakura mengunci diri di dalam kamarnya secara tergesa-gesa kemudian mengeluarkan barang-barang yang dia beli dan juga ponselnya.

Sakura mengetikkan pesan kepada Kakashi. Dia harus memberi tahu Kakashi tentang apa yang terjadi karena itu adalah kesepakatan yang mereka buat sebelum kembali ke Jepang.

"_Aku tidak bisa menunggu dua hari lagi. Aku akan melakukan tes sekarang._" Isi pesan singkat Sakura.

Tak lama Kakashi menbalas pesan itu. "_Aku rasa hasilnya tidak akan berbeda. Jangan lupa beri tau aku hasilnya nanti._"

Sakura membaca petunjuk yang dicetak di bagian belakang kotak lalu membaliknya kembali. Di bagian depan kotak terdapat gambar seorang bayi. Bayi itu sangat menggemaskan, tapi untuk saat ini Sakura sangat muak melihatnya.

"Astaga, aku sudah tidak tahan!" Sakura mengeluh karena telah menahan urin sejak tadi pagi.

Sakura mengambil gelas plastik kecil yang telah dia simpan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Lalu masuk ke dalam toilet yang terletak di dalam kamarnya.

Setelah menampung sebagian urinnya ke dalam gelas, Sakura mengambil satu alat tes kehamilan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat mengeluarkan alat itu dari dalam kemasan.

Dengan hati-hati dia memasukkan alat itu hingga batas yang sudah ditentukan. Selama kurang lebih enam detik dia memasukkan benda itu, lalu menutup kembali ujungnya yang terbuka.

Waktunya menunggu.

**#Fanfiction#**

Sudah selang beberapa menit sejak pesan dari Sakura masuk ke dalam inboxnya. Kakashi juga harap-harap cemas mengenai hal ini.

Entah bagaimana dia memiliki persasaan tentang hasil tes yang dilakukan Sakura saat ini. Meskipun Kakashi belum pernah menghamili seorang wanita ataupun menemani seseorang melakukan tes seperti ini sebelumnya, seolah dia sudah mendapat jawabanya.

Feelingnya yang jarang sekali meleset membuatnya takut. Tapi apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, keputusan terbesar tetap berada di tangan Sakura. Kakashi akan mendukung perempuan tegar itu kemanapun dia pergi.

Mungkin sudah waktunya dia kembali menghubungi Sakura. Kakashi kembali mengoprasikan ponselnya. Kemudian dia meninggalkan ruangan yang penuh dengan orang itu menuju tempat yang lebih sepi.

Kakashi harus menunggu lama sebelum Sakura mengangkat telepon. Saat nada tunggu berhenti, muncullah suara Sakura.

"Halo?"

"Bagaimana, Sakura?"

"Aku masih menunggu hasil tesnya. Tunggu 5 menit lagi." Suara Sakura terdengar berbeda dari biasanya. Di tempat Sakura berada, sekarang gadis itu sedang duduk di atas toiletnya yang tertutup. Gelas plastik dan sebuah alat tes kehamilan tergeletak di lantai samping Sakura.

"Apa sudah ada tanda yang muncul di alat itu?"

"Alat ini menunjukan hasil digital. Hanya akan ada tulisan yes atau no. Tidak, aku tidak akan melihat ke arah alat itu sebelum 5 menit."

"Begitukah? Jangan panik, Sakura."

"Aku tidak akan panik_._" Kata Sakura yang menghianti keadaanya yang sebenarnya. Telapak tangan dan kakinya menjadi dingin dan kedua daun telinganya terasa panas.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak akan sendiri, kau tau itu kan. Jangan khawatir. Aku ada bersamamu."

"Aku tau itu. Aku percaya padamu."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini? Apa kau sudah makan?" Kakashi mencoba membuat perhatian Sakura teralihkan dari alat itu selama mungkin. Tetapi di tempat yang berbeda Kakashi sedang menghadap sebuah jam dinding dan menunggu kapan waktu lima menit itu berakhir.

"Tidak ada perkembangan dari lambungku. Aku masih belum bisa makan apapun tanpa memuntahkannya kembali. Tadi pagi sebelum mengantarkan aku ke dokter, ayah membuatkan aku sebuah roti panggang. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tadi pagi aku memasak sarapan untuk diriku sendiri. Kemudian aku memakannya sambil menonton tv." Kakashi sengaja bercerita panjang lebar. Dia juga dapat mendengar suara 'hmn' Sakura.

"Aku melihat saluran olah raga favoritku. Mereka menyiarkan berita olah raga, tentang kemenangan tim baseball yang tidak sempat aku lihat. Aku sangat senang mereka menang lagi. Aku yakin mereka akan memenagkan kompetisi musim ini." Semua itu hanya omong kosong. Dia tidak melihat tv pagi ini. Dia juga tidak hobi melihat pertandingan olah raga. Semua itu hanya untuk mengulur waktu.

"Apakah kau suka melihat pertandingan olah raga?" Tanya Kakashi kepada Sakura.

"Tidak, aku tidak terlalu suka melihat pertandingan olah raga. Hanya setiap diadakan piala dunia, aku dan ayah akan selalu menontonnya setiap malam."

Mereka terus mengobrol hingga waktunya habis.

"Sudah lima menit."

"Ah! Iya." Sakura menggapai benda putih yang tergeletak itu. Perlahan dia membaca kata yang ada.

**Yes +**

Seketika mata Sakura menjadi berkaca-kaca karena menbaca hasil itu.

"Kakashi..." Sakura memanggil namanya dengan lirih.

"Bagaimana, Sakura?" 1 poin untuk feelingnya dan 0 poin untuk Kakashi. Mata Kakashi terbelalak sesaat waktu menyadari perasaannya yang tidak pernah salah. Sekarang dia benar-benar merusak gadis itu dan memasukkan dirinya ke dalam masalah yang sangat besar.

Dia tidak dapat lagi menemukan kata-kata di mulutnya. Tak dapat pula mendengar sekelilingnya dengan jelas. Semua yang dia pandang hanya menjadi blur karena tertutup genangan air mata.

Sedangkan Kakashi mulai mendengar isakan Sakura yang mulai menangis. Otak lelaki itu mulai mencari kata-kata menenangkan yang sangat ia butuhkan saat ini.

"Sakura? Kau tenang ya. Apa kau mau aku kesana?"

"Iya, aku ingin kau melihatnya sendiri." Sakura menjawab setelah melewati jeda yang sangat lama. Tampaknya dia sudah mulai menguasai emosinya kembali.

"Aku akan mengirimkan alamat rumahku lewat sms padamu. Bilang saja kau adalah temanku dan ingin menjengguk."

"Aku segera ke sana."

"Tidak, datanglah besok saja."

"Kenapa harus besok? Aku bisa datang sekarang."

"Tidak, lebih baik kita berfikir dulu. Besok kita akan membicarakan keputusan kita. "

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Sampai jumpa besok.

Dia meninggalkan ruangan itu dan kembali ke tempat dimana pekerjaan menantinya. Walaupun dengan setengah hati melanjutkan aktifitas hari ini.

Bagaimanapun Kakashi bersikeras untuk menunda semua sisa pekerjaannya besok untuk dilanjutkan di hari selanjutnya saja, lalu dia meninggakan gedung itu tanpa mau berbicara dengan siapapun.

Kakashi tak ingin menbuang waktu, segera dia memacu kendaraan dengan kecepatan maksimum menuju rumahnya. Tetapi konsentrasinya terbagi karena memikirkan apa yang harus dia katakan kepada gadis itu. Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk gadis muda yang dia rusak jalannya hanya dalam setengah malam.

Yang pasti mereka hanya akan memiliki dua jalan. Apakah menggugurkan janin itu, atau mempertahankannya. Semua ada di tanggan Sakura.

Jika Sakura memutuskan untuk menggugurkan janin itu, dia tidak bisa melarangnya. Meskipun dia tidak akan sepenuhnya setuju dengan jalan itu. Kakashi bukanlah orang yang religius, tapi dalam keyakinannya tidak membenarkan hal itu, bahkan melarang.

Tapi jika Sakura memutuskan yang sebaliknya, dia juga mengkhawatirkan masa depan anak itu. Menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu masa kecil tanpa ayah, Kakashi menjadi tidak yakin jika dia bisa menjalani peran baru itu.

Kakashi juga tidak yakin jika Sakura menginginkan dia membantu untuk membesarkan anak mereka nanti. Mungkin saja Sakura menjadi sangt membencinya hingga tidak akan membiarkannya melihat wajah anak mereka kelak.

Tidak ada waktu untuk beristirahat malam ini. Kakashi harus memikirkan keputusan yang akan dia ambil besok.

**#Fanfiction#**

Tuan dan nyonya Haruno sedang berbincang soal keadaan kesehatan Sakura di ruang keluarga saat seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah mereka. Dengan cepat tuan Haruno segera membukakan pintu untuk orang itu.

Di sana telah berdiri seorang pria berpakaian semi formal namun tetap terlihat rapi dan elegan. Kepala rumah tangga keluarga Haruna menginspeksi tamu mereka dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, karena dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengenal orang ini.

"Selamat pagi. Saya teman Sakura. Bisakah saya bertemu Sakura?" Sapa Kakashi kepada laki-laki yang sedang menatapnya dengan curiga.

Sepertinya ayah Sakura tidak semudah itu percaya kepada orang lain. Apa lagi Kakashi yang tidak cukup cocok untuk menjadi teman kuliah Sakura.

"Baik, masuklah." Akhirnya ayah Sakura membuka lebih lebat pintu rumahnya dan memberikan jalan untuk Kakashi.

"Siapa yang datang, suamiku?" Ibu tiri Sakura bergabung dengan mereka yang berada di ruang tamu. Saat melihat tamu itu adalah Kakashi, dan dia berhasil mengenali sutradara yang sering muncul di tv, ekspresi kaget tergambat di raut wajahnya.

"Hatake Kakashi kan?"

"Selamat pagi." Kakashi tersenyum kepada nyonya Haruno.

"Sayang? Kau mengenal teman Sakura ini?'

"Tentu saja, aku sering melihat film-filmnya. Dia temannya Sakura?"

"Saya kemari ingin melihat keadaan Sakura." Kakashi menegaskan kembali tujuannya datang kepada tuan dan nyonya Haruno.

"Ah baiklah. Akan aku panggilkan Sakura. Silahkan duduk dulu." Nyonya Haruno masuk kembali kedalam rumah, meninggalkan kedua laki-laki itu lagi.

"Apa kalian sudah lama berteman? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu." Meskipun tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Sakura, Kenichi mengenal beberapa teman Sakura. Dan tidak satupun dari mereka terlihat sedewasa Kakashi. Tidak, tidak berarti Kakashi terlihat tua atau semacamnya. Hanya saja dia terlihat dewasa.

"Belum terlalu lama."

"Apa kau benar-benar hanya temannya Sakura. Kau malah seperti kekasihnya." Kakashi terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan oleh ayah Sakura.

"Aku dengar Sakura berpacaran dengan laki-laki yang berusia beberapa tahun di atasnya. Apa itu kau?"

"Aku?" Kakashi tidak tau harus berkilat apa. Dia bukan pacarnya Sakura. Tapi bagaimana bisa Kakashi mengaku pada ayah Sakura bahwa dia adalah laki-laki yang telah membuat anaknya mengandung. Tidak mungkin!

"Sa-" Belum sempat menjawab, untunglah nyonya Haruno telah kembali. Sepertinya dia sangat bersemangat untuk dapat bertemu lagi dengan Kakashi. Mungkin wanita itu menganggap Kakashi sebagai selebriti yang jarang bisa dia temui.

"Silahkan masuk ke kamar Sakura saja. Dia sedang istirahat."

Kakashi mengangguk kemudian mengikuti tuan dan nyonya Haruno yang mengantarnya ke kamar Sakura. Merek menaiki tangga kemudian tiba di depan sebuh pintu.

"Silahkan." Setelah itu, kedua tuan rumah meninggalka Kakashi di depan pintu kamar Sakura yang masih tertutup.

*Tok tok tok*

"Masuk." Terdengar suara Sakura dari dalam Sana.

Kakashi memasuki kamar Sakura yang tidak begitu luas tetapi tertata dengan baik. Sakura sendiri sedang duduk di atas lantai yang dilapisi oleh karpet putih. Kakashi tidak begitu terkejut saat melihat beberapa bulir air mata menuruni pipi pucat Sakura.

Dia duduk di sebelah Sakura. Mengikuti cara duduk Sakura yang sangat rileks.

"Aku tidak tau lagi, Kakashi." Sakura memberikan benda yang sedari tadi dia sembunyikan di bawah karpet kepada Kakashi.

Kakashi tidak tertarik untuk melihat benda itu. Dia sudah tau dengan benar apa yang ditunjukkan oleh benda di tangannya.

"Aku juga."

"Jangan khawatir. Kita pasti bisa mencari jalan keluarnya."

Kakashi menyadari bahwa bahu Sakura mulai bergetar karena dia sedang terisak. Sakura mulai menanggis tetapi berusaha untuk tidak bersuara. Kakashi menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Kita masih punya waktu yang panjang untuk berfikir, bukan? Kita pasti bisa melewati ini. Kau dan aku akan menemukan jalan terbaik untuk kita." Sakura mengangguk.

"Maaf aku menjadikanmu seperti ini. Maafkan aku." Sakura kembali mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sakura menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kakashi, kemudian menyeka air mata di wajahnya.

"Jangan mengatakan itu lagi. Aku tidak ingin membahas kejadian itu lagi." Kakashi menatap mata hijau Sakura. Beberapa saat yang lalu matanya masih terlihat begitu lemah, kini sudah kembali terlihat kuat.

"Menginggat dan membahas kejadian itu tidak akan merubah apapun, Kakashi." Kini giliran Kakashi yang mengganguk pada kata-kata Sakura.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Apa kau sudah memikirkan sesuatu tadi malam?"

"Aku sudah memikirkan sesuatu tadi malam, tapi aku belum yakin."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa mempertahankan anak ini. Aku tidak siap."

Sejenak Kakashi tidak tau harus berkomentar apa terhadap pernyataan Sakura. Dia tau apa yang ada di dalam hati gadis itu. Dia tidak siap untuk itu, apalagi Sakura yang masih berusia sangat belia.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aborsi itu adalah hal yang sangat besar, Sakura. Kau harus memikirkan hal itu lagi."

"Mempertahankan ataupun menggugurkan anak ini adalah hal besar, Kakashi." Tanpa sengaja Sakura menaikkan nada suaranya. Dan saat dia sadar akan hal itu, Sakura memngoreksi lagi ucapannya.

"Aku tau aborsi akan membawa dampak negatif, tapi apa lagi yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang? Aku belum siap untuk hal sebesar ini. Aku takut untuk melakukan aborsi, tapi aku lebih takut untuk memiliki anak. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau siap?"

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan tentang anak selama ini. Aku akan mendukung apapun yang kau putuskan. Apapun itu. Tapi fikirkan dan putuskan dengan bijak."

Mereka menjadi diam karena jawaban satu sama lain. Satu malam memang tak cukup untuk berfikir bijak mengenai masalah sebesar ini. Banyak sekali hal-hal yang berkecamuk di dalam kepala mereka masing-masing.

"Berapa lama waktu yang kita miliki?"

"Kita hanya punya waktu sekitar 2 minggu." Sakura menghela nafas lalu mengambil kembali ponselnya.

Dua orang yang belum begitu mengenal satu sama lain harus membicarakan hal macam ini membuat hawa di ruangan itu menjadi kaku. Semalaman mereka telah berfikir dan menyusun kata-kata yang akan dikatakan saat ini. Tapi semua menjadi sia-sia, mereka tidak tau apakah yang harus dikatakan.

Kakashi sedikit mengacak rambutnya. "Apa itu kamar mandimu?" Kakashi menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang pintunya sedikit terbuka.

"Iya. Silahkan jika kau ingin ke toilet."

Kakashi menuju ke toilet untuk membasuh wajah dan juga menyegarkan kembali fikirannya. Namun sepertinya dia berada di sana terlalu lama hingga pendengar keramaian yang terjadi di dalam kamar Sakura.

Pintu kamar mandi yang memisahkan kedua ruangan itu memberikan kesulitan pada Kakashi untuk mendengar apa yang terjadi. Samar-samar dia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa suara yang ia dengar adalah bagian dari pertengkaran.

**TBC**

_Maaf chapter ini memakan waktu yang lama. Tapi bukannya aku tidak menulis sama sekali, tapi setelah hampir selesai ada rasa 'kurang' jadi aku merenung dan menulis lagi._

_Terima kasih atas semua reviewnya terutama ::_

_**Guest - **__updatenya sekarang ini._

_**chocochip86 - **__ini sudah lanjut._

_**Mingonette223 - **__ya, saya semangat! Yosha!_

_** \- **__sorry tak ingin terburu-buru, biar yahut ;) ya saya semangat._

_** .av - **__Terima kasih. Ini sudah ada chapter terbarunya._

_**dindachan06**__**\- **__Saya semangat, yeah!_

_**Taskia Hatake46 - **__Maaf updatenya lama ya, maaf._

_atas reviewnya di chapter kemarin. Terima kasih sudah membaca._


	12. Tetesan Karma

**Bisakah?**

**Disclaimer :: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :: Typo, alur lambat, pendek**

**A/N :: Hey semuanya, kita bertemu lagi ya. Aku update kilat sekilat-kilatnya hari ini, so chapter ini jadi sangat pendek. Sekarang aku tinggal di asrama yang mempunya jam belajar sangat gila! Mulai jam 4 pagi sampai jam 10 malam, alangkah sibuknya aku. Tapi yakinlah aku sebisa mungkin tetap update, meskipun dikit, mohon dimaafkan ya :)**

'Tok.. tok... tok...' seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura.

"Masuk saja." Sakura berdiri dari duduknya. Dan dia merasa terkejut saat seseorang yang tidak ingin dia temui masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

Perempuan berambut pirang itu terlihat kurus dan lesu walaupun bagian perutnya sudah menjadi jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Lingkaran hitam dan kantung mata di wajahnya tidak dapat disamarkan oleh teknik make up yang dia miliki. Mungkin dia sudah tidak tidur teratur untuk waktu yang lama.

Hawa dingin menyelimuti kulit Sakura, secara tiba-tiba Sakura merasa merinding. Setelah semua yang terjadi, tidak semudah itu Sakura mengembalikan semua seperti semula. Tidak semudah itu untuk melupakan apa yang telah Tsunade lakukan. Tidak henti-hentinya Tsunade menorehkan luka di hati putrinya ini.

Kepercayaan yang seperti kaca, dulu hanya retak sebesar rambut, kini telah pecah berkeping-keping. Bagaimana bisa seseorang mengembalikan sebuah cerimin yang pecah kembali indah? Tidak mungkin, meskipun cermin itu telah utuh kembali, tapi jejak pecahan akan selamanya berada di dalam cermin.

"Kenapa ada di sini? Mau apa?" Sakura menyapa Tsunade dengan dingin. Suaranya tidak lebih hangat dari gunungan es di kutub utara.

Sementara itu wanita yang berusia lebih dewasa hanya menghela nafas. Tsunade menedekat kepada Sakura.

"Sakura. Aku tau kau marah, tapi tolong dengarkan aku sebentar saja."

"Katakan." Tidak ada yang berubah dari ekspresi datar di wajah Sakura.

Tsunade hanya ingin melihat keadaan anaknya yang telah lama pergi jauh. Beberapa hari yang lalu mantan suaminya menelpon dan memberinya kabar bahwa Sakura sudah pulang tapi dalam keadaan sakit. Sebagai seorang ibu, Tsunade ingin menemui Sakura sekarang juga, tapi dia merasa menemui Sakura saat dia masih kesal tidak akan berakhir indah.

"Sakura, tolong jangan bermain-main dengan Taka. Aku tau kau marah, kecewa, dan juga membenci kami. Tapi aku mohon jangan melakukan hal yang akan merugikan dirimu sendiri. Fikirkan semua sebelum kamu melakukan sesuatu."

"Apa maksudmu? Kata-kata itu pantasnya bukan untukku, tapi untukmu." Sakura menjawab dengan nada tinggi. Dalam hatinya yang masih meradang, Sakura merasa tidak terima dengan kata-kata Tsunade yang menjurus pada perbuatannya sendiri.

"Ibu yang bermain dengannya. Kalian yang mempermainkanku! Apa sudah Ibu memikirkanku selama ini? Apa ibu memikirkan perasaanku?"

'_Deg' _jantung Tsunade terhenti saat Sakura menjawab. Dia tidak pernah menyangka anaknya bisa bicara seperti itu padanya.

"Tidak! Ibu tidak pernah memikirkanku, saat aku masih kecil sampai sekarang ibu hanya mementingkan diri sendiri." Sakura mengusap air matanya yang mulai mengalir. Hormon dan emosi menguasai tubuhnya hingga dia tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

_The damage had been done _sekalipun dia ingin menarik kata-katanya tadi, tetapi kata itu seperti panah yang sekali melesat tidak akan kembali lagi.

"Jika Ibu sungguh-sungguh membenciku kenapa tidak bunuh saja aku saat masih bayi! Kenapa harus membiarkan aku hidup kesepian. Kenapa melukaiku secara perlahan? Kenapa tidak memilih aku atau anakmu itu?"

Semua ada batasnya. Tsunade yang meredam sedari tadu akhirnya terpancing. Kata-kata Sakura sudah melewati batas. Apa yang sebenarnya anak ini pikirkan?

"Asal kau tau, Sakura. Aku tidak akan pernah membunuh anakku. Aku memang bukan ibu yang baik, tapi aku bukan hewan yang begitu jahat menghabisi darah dagingnya sendiri." Mata yang sedari tadi hanya berkaca-kaca sekarang sudah dibanjiri oleh rasa kekecewaan.

"Anak ini tercipta karena kesalahanku, tapi dia tidak bersalah, tolong jangan salahkan dia. Aku tidak akan bisa memilih salah satu dari kalian, karena kalian adalah anakku, bagian dariku!"

Pintu kamar mandi kemudian terbuka.

Tsunade terperangah pada seseorang yang keluar dari pintu itu. Sepengetahuannya Sakura hanya memiliki seorang pacar, Taka, tapi kenapa laki-laki inu bisa masuk kedalam kamar Sakura. Laki-laki itu tidak terlihat asing, akan tetapi tidak familiar juga.

Kakashi merasa kikuk dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dia tidak tau siapa wanita itu, karena dia tidak begitu mengenal Sakura juga. Kedua perempuan itu sama-sama sedang menanggis. Tidak ada tempat di sini untuknya sekarang. Dia harus pergi karena sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berdiskusi dengan Sakura.

"Maaf aku memotong pembicaraan kalian. Sakura, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi berkerja. Aku pamit dulu, besok atau lusa aku akan menemuimu di sini."

"Maaf, Kakashi, kau harus melihat kami bertengkar."

Kakashi tidak tau apa yang harusnya dia lakukan. Tapi di sana, seorang gadis muda sedang menghadapi tekanan yang begitu besar harus memikul beban bertumpuk.

Seperti sebuah naluri, Kakashi membenamkan Sakura dalam pelukannya. "Tidak, aku yang harusnya meminta maaf. Jaga kesehatanmu, Sakura. Jangan terlalu ster, kau harus rileks."

Sakura merelakan dirinya melebur dalam perlindungan yang ditawarkan oleh Kakashi. _Mulai sekarang dia harus percaya pada Kakashi, dalam keadaan apapun._

"Baik. Sampai jumpa."

"Ya."

Kedua perempuan itu melihat punggung Kakashi hingga tak terlihat lagi.

"Siapa dia?" Tsunade menarik bahu Sakura.

"Apa aku harus mengenalkanmu padanya? Apa Ibu juga tertarik padanya?" Merasa terganghu dengan pertanyaan ibunya, maka Sakura menjawab denagan seenaknya.

Anak ini sungguh menguji kesabarannya.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Sakura!"

"Apa yang ibu harapkan dariku? Dari anak yang sejak kecil ditinggal oleh ibunya untuk bersenang-senang di bar. Aku memang mampu mengurus diriku sendiri, tapi aku tidak pernah memiliki ibu yang mengajariku berbuat kebaikan."

"Berapa kali aku harus meminta maaf padamu?"

Sakura begitu pusing dengan semua hal yang hatus dia hadapi dalam satu pagi ini. Dia terduduk di atas tempat tidut dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membicaraka. Apapun lagi. Tinggalkan aku, pulanglah."

Mungkin Tsunade bukan termasuk seorang ibu yang baik, tapi dia mengetahui karakter dasar anaknya ini. Sama seperti dirinya, jika Sakura sudah marah dia akan meledak dan tidak mudah untuk memaafkan.

Setengah hati Tsunade meninggalkan seseorang yang ingin dia peluk. Tak terhitung lagi berapa hari dia tidak bisa tidur. Bahkan saat mantan suaminya menelpon untuk memberi tau jika Sakura sudah pulang, dia ingin sekali segera bertemu anaknya. Sekarang tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk memeluk gadis kecilnya kembali.

Kakinya sedikit gemetar akibat apa yang Sakura katakan. Tidak pernah dia sangka, Sakura memendam bom waktu yang berisi amarah.

Di depan pintu sudah berdiri mantan suaminya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada anakmu?"

"Apapun itu, aku harap kau tidak mengulanginya. Aku memang tidak akan ikut campur curusanmu, tapi jika itu mrnyangkut Sakura, aku akan melindungi putriku."

**#FanFiction#**

Sesampainya di rumah Tsunade merasa sangat lelah. Berjalan cukup jauh adalah suatu tantangan bagi perempuan hamil sepertinya.

Dia mengeluarkan kunci pintu depan dari dalam tasnya, tapi pintu itu sudah tergantung kunci cadangan milik Taka. Alarm bahaya berdering di dalam kepala Tsunade hingga dengan fisiknya yang lelah, dia berusaha berlari mencari laki-laki itu.

Tsunade menemukan Taka di dalam dapur. Dia sedang menuangkan sebotol beer dingin ke dalam sebuah gelas. Seolah merasa sedang berada di rumah sendiri, taka melakukan itu dengan santai.

"Apa sudah kau bilang pada anakmu itu untuk tidak bermain denganku?" Dia berkata tanpa melihat ke arah Tsunade.

"Sudah. Tolong jangan marah lagi. Sakura sepertinya tidak mengerti apapun, dia tidak terlibat." Tsunde berbicara pada Taka yang sedang menenggak minuman dingin itu.

"Apa kau yakin , Tsunade?"

"Aku yakin dia tidak terlibat." Tsunade mengepalkan tangannya. Perlakuan Taka kepadanya sudah berubah sepenuhnya.

"Bodoh! Beraninya kau membohongiku!" Wajah Taka berubah menjadi marah dalam sekejap mata. Gelas yang dia genggam, terlempar begitu saja hingga pecah saat membentur dinding dapur. Dia berlari ke arah Tsunade dan kemudian mencengkram rambut pirangnya.

"Apa kau tau? Aku sudah melihat rekama cctv di area toko itu. Sakura dan temannya itu yang bersalah. Mereka yang telah merusak cat mobilku." Taka menarik Tsunade ke dalam dapur, lalu membentur-benturkannya pada meja makan.

"Taka hentikan, aku tidak tau apapun." Laki-laki itu tidak berhenti meskipun permukaan meja itu berubah menjadi merah.

"Oh begitu? Kau tidak tau apa yang mereka tulis di mobilku? Mereka menulis _motherfucker. _Mereka ingin agar seluruh kota mengetahui jika aku telah tidur dengan tante girang seperti mu! Nenek sialan!" Darah sudah keluar dari hidung dan bibir Tsunade. Benturan saat hidungnya menghantam pinggiran meja membuatnya menjerit kesakitan.

Dapat Tsunade rasakan satu per satu giginya copot. Mulutnya juga sudah berasa asin.

Dia melawan, meronta, tapi itu saja tidaklah cukup untuk melawan laki-laki yang sudah biasa berkelahi seperti Taka. Kedua tangan Tsunade mencoba untuk meraih lengan Taka hingga mampu mencajar lengan Taka yang terbilang kekar.

Lalu Taka melepaskan tarikannya pada rambut Tsunade hingga wanita itu terkulai di atas lantai. Beberapa helaian rambut bewarna pirang tetap melekat di telapak tangannya. Sekarang wanita itu tidak berdaya, hantaman demi hantaman membuatnya sedikit kehilangan kesadaran.

Hal itu tidak membuat Taka berhenti. Dia menendang tubuh Tsunade yang terkapar.

"Taka... hentikan... kau akan.. me-melukai anakku." Saat sedikit kesadara sudah Tsunade miliki, dia mencoba untuk bangkit. Taka tidak senang dengan usaha Tsunade, lelaki berengsek itu menendang perut Tsunade.

"Memang siapa yang peduli dengan anak sialan ini? Aku sama sekali tidak peduli! Tida jelas juga dia anak siapa, aku tidak akan percaya kata-kata wanita jalang sepertimu."

Lantai dapur sudah berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Wajah dan rambutnya basah dengan cairan mereh yang terus mengalir dari hidung dan sobekan di wajahnya. Beberapa buah gigi depannya juga tercecer di lantai dekat meja.

Di tidak mampu bergerak lagi, beberapa tulangnya seolah retak. Tak kurang rasa sakit di area kandungannya akibat tendangan taka yang membabi buta. Sesak, mungkin saja tulang rusuknya ikut lebur. Namun meskipun begitu, wajah Taka masih belum menampakkan kepuasan.

"Apakah kau masih bisa bergerak?" Taka menyentuh-nyentuhkan ujung sepetunya di wajah Tsunade. Tindakan kurang ajarnya itu hanya mendapat tangapan erangan lirih.

Sebuah ide gila masuk kedalam otak Taka. Dia kembali mengambil botol bir yang sudah kosong, lalu membawanya ke arah pintu dapur.

"Mari kita lihat apakah kau masih mampu bergerak." Taka tertawa dengan liciknya, sedangkan Tsunade hanya mampu berdoa kepada Tuhan agar dia dapat lolos dari apapun kejahatan yang sedang difikirkan oleh Taka.

Taka mengangakat botol itu setara dengan matanya lalu dia membidikkan Tsunade sebagai sasaran.

"Kau siap? Satu... dua... tiga!" Taka melepaskan botolnya dalam hitungan ke tiga. Sedangkan di sisi lain Tsunade sedang memejamkan mata erat-erat bersiap menerima benturan keras sekali lagi.

_Pyarrrr _botol itu pecah saat mendarat tepat di samping kepala Tsunade.

"Ah maafkan aku. Aku tidak melemparnya dengan benar." Taka hanya terkekeh.

"Sampai jumpa, Sayang. Itu pun jika kau tidak mati hari ini." Tsunade merasa lega saat lelaki itu melangkah pergi. Setidaknya tidak ada lagi siksaan pada hari ini. Tapi bagimana nasibnya yang tidak dapat bergerak? Akankah dia mati hari ini? Yang terpenting akankah bayinya bertahan hidup?

**T.B.C**

**Terima kasih sudah mebaca. Dan ini adalah balasan review kaian :)**

**dhfs24 :: **(lanjuttkan karyamu ini thorr)** Nah ayo lanjut deh**

**hatake ishiki :: **(Lanjutin dong) **lanjut nih**

**AP. Hatake :: (**Akhirnya ketemu juga fic ini... Lupa judul ! Ga tau nama authornya! Sekarang ga tau mau bagaimana nyebut autornya.*PLAAK! Ga sopan# Alurnya emang lambat banget! Tp masih bisa di nikmati... TETAP SEMANGAT Author san! Aku tunggu chap selanjutnya...)** Panggil saja wind, yosha aku semangat!**

**BlackHead394 :: (**lanjut yahh! jangan sampe sakura mengugurkan kandungannya.) **Lanjut, ga berani bilang tidak atau iya, lihat saja nanti ;)**

**Taskia Hatake46 :: (**Pokoknya ini harus lanjuuuutt xD dan Sakura gak boleh gugurin kandungan, nya ! Dan Kakashi harus bertanggung jawab /Ngotot/ :v Jangan sampai ini Disc yah , saya nunggu kelanjutannya loh senpai :')** Lah itu semua terserah sama mbak Sakura sama mas Kakashi mau akhirannya gimana, aku mah cuma nulis :v hahaha sebisa mungkin fic ini ga akan disc, kamu bisa nagih aku lewat bbm kalo sampe disc ;)**

**Guest :: (**lanjut) **ya lanjut lah**

**lingling :: (**sekian lama aku menunggu updatean fanfic ini, akhirnya update juga) **Aku berhap bisa update cepat :'(**

** :: ( **Aku hanya berharap Sakura jgn menggugurkan bayi.a kasian. Kakashi harap kamu tanggung jawab.**) Semoga harapanmu terkabul ya. Tapi entahlah mau digugurin atau enggak itu adalah keputusan sakura. Kita tidak bisa ikut campur... :v kalo masalah tanggung jawab itu terserah Kakashi juga hahaha**


	13. Berita buruk

Malam itu Sakura sedang mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. Dia mengamati jalanan depan rumah. Di luar sana terdapat sebuah mobil polisi yang terparkir. Setelah sekinan lama, dia melihat dua orang polisi keluar dari gerbang rumahnya.

"Sakura apa kau sudah tidur?" Sakura yang sudah mengenakan piyama membuka pintu untuk ibunya.

"Ada apa bu?"

"Ibumu sedang berada di rumah sakit. Tadi polisi datang kemari, mereka bilang ibumu menjadi korban penganiyayaan."

"Bagimana keadaanya sekarang?" adrenalin segera mengisi pembuluh darah Sakura. Bagimana mungkin ibunya yang sedang dalam keadaan hamil menjadi korban kekerasan? Monster apa yang menjadi pelakunya?

"Mereka tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Ayahmu pergi ke rumah sakit bersama mereka. Ayo kita harus cepat menyusul ayahmu." Dengan tangannya yang gemetar karena panik Sakura bergegas menyiapkan dirinya.

"Baiklah." Sakura segera mengambil pakaiannya dari dalam amari. Dengan sedikir tergesa-gesa mengnakan kaos hitam dan celana jeans berwarna biru yang dia ambil dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan jaket.

"Kita pakai mobil saja." Ibunya berlari sambil mengambil kunci mobil lalu bergegas membuka pintu garasi.

"Semua pintu sudah terkunci?"

"Sudah."

"Ayo."

Perjalanan mereka terasa sepi karena keduanya sama-sama tidak mengatakan apapun. Namun Sakura sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi mereka saat ini. Bagimana tidak, wanita yang sedang mengemudi ini mengantarkan anak suaminya menuju rumah sakit di tengah malam, sedangkan suaminya sudah terlebih dulu pergi menemani mantan istrinya.

"Ibu? Boleh aku tanya sesuatu."

"Tentu saja. Kau boleh bertanya apapun, Sakura. Jangan kaku seperti itu, aku juga ibumu sekarang."

"Iya, baiklah." Dia memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal seperti itu kepada istri ayahnya yang sedang berusaha untuk mendekatkan diri padanya.

"Apakah ibu tidak apa-apa jika ayah masih khawatir pada ibuku? Ayah dengan segera pergi meninggalkan ibu untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Apa itu tidak merasa tidak enak atau hal yang semacam itu?"

"Apa? Kenapa bertanya hal yang seperti itu?" wanita yang mulai mendekati usia ke empat puluh tahunnya itu menjawab dengan tertawa lembut,

"Tentu saja tidak. Ayah dan ibumu sudah bercerai lama sekali. Jika mereka masih saling mencintai pasti mereka sudah kembali bersama-sama. Mereka sudah menjadi teman, sahabat, team untuk membesarkan mu. Mereka sudah memulai kehidupan yang baru, ayahmu menikah denganku dan ibumu juga sudah bersama orang lain. Ibumu, dia sedang hamil, bukan?"

"Iya, dia sedang hamil. Tapi aku tidak tau usia kandungannya."

"Polisi bilang ibumu tidak didampingi oleh keluarganya sama sekali oleh karena itu mereka mencarimu. Aku harap kandungannya baik-baik saja."

Mereka tiba di rumah sakit dan langsung bergegas menuju ruang ICU seperti yang sudah diberitahukan oleh ayah Sakura. Ada beberapa petugas rumah sakit, dua anggota polisi dan ayahnya yang berbincang di lorong depan ruang ICU.

"Ayah, bagaimana keadaan ibu?"

"Mereka bilang ibumu sudah menjalani operasi. Adikmu sudah lahir, meskipun prematur tapi bersyukurlah dia masih bisa selamat. Keduanya memerlukan perawatan yang intensif, Sakura. Adikmu harus beradadi dalam inkubator untuk saat ini, sedangkan ibumu masih harus menjalani beberapa operasi untuk tulangnya yang patah."

Sakura merasa heran dengan apa yang dia dengar. Betapa hebatnya akibat yang ditimbulan oleh kejadian ini. Dapat dia bayangkan bagaiman akondisi ibunya saat ini. Namun belum dapat dia mengerti bagaimana orang itu tega menganiyaya ibunya hingga seperti ini.

Sebuah tarikan keras dia rasakan pada lengan kanannya. Sakura berbalik dan melihat tetangganya berada di sana. Salah satu tetangga yang sangat dia hindari karena sifatnya yang sangat ikut campur dan terlalu ingin tahu.

"Astaga Sakura, kau ada dimana saja?"

"Nyonya Yamaguci, aku berada di rumah ayahku akhir-akhir ini."

"Kejadian ini sangat mengerikan. Kakiku bahkan masih sangat gemetar."

"Ibumu berteriak, lalu ada suara barang yang pecah. Saat aku, anakku dan istrinya mengintip dari pagar, laki-laki itu sedang mebentur-benturkan kepala ibumu ke meja lalu menendang-nendang ibumu tanpa perasaan sama sekali. Kami datang dia sudah tidak bergerak dan penuh darah. Laki-laki itu sangat beringas, aku bahkan tidak akan kaget jika polisi memberitahuku jika lelaki itu bukan manusia." Wanita paruh baya itu bercerita dengan penuh ekspresi.

'_Laki-laki?' _Apakah yang dia maksud adalah Taka. Sakura tidak mengetahui apakah Tsunade mempunyai hubungan dengan laki-laki lain selain Taka. Sakura membuka galeri ponselnya untuk membuka foto Taka yang masih dia miliki.

"Apakah orang ini pelakunya?" Sakura menyodorkan layar ponselnya kepada Ibu Yamaguchi.

"Iya, dia orangnya. Saat itu wajahnya tidak seperti ini, tapi aku yakin ini orangnya. Bagaimana kau punya foto orang ini?"

"Dia... Aku mengenal orang itu."

"Oh jadi seperti itu ceritanya."

" Aku lelah sekali saat polisi menanyakan banyak sekali pertanyaan rumit padaku. Tapi aku sangat khawatir dengan ibumu jadi aku langsung pergi kemari. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Operasinya sudah selesai."

"Separah itu kah? Astaga kasihan sekali dia."

"Ayo kita pulang. Kau bisa menemui ibumu besok. Sekarang sudah larut malam dan juga kau belum sembuh."

"Baiklah."

"Polisi juga ingin meminta keterangan darimu, Sakura. Tapi aku meminta mereka untuk memberimu waktu untuk beristirahat karena kau sedang sakit."

"Tidak, Ayah. Tolong antarkan aku menemui mereka sekarang. Aku tau siapa pelakunya dan aku tidak ingin masalah ini menjadi semakin rumit."

Ayahnya hanya dapat menghela nafas saat mendengar permintaan putrinya.

"Baiklah." Lalu dia menoleh ke arah istrinya. "Apa kamu setuju?"

"lebih cepat, lebih baik Kenichi. Melihat keadaan Tsunade yang seperti itu aku ingin pelakunya segera di tangkap."

#Fanfiction#

Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan seorang polisi untuk memberikan keterangannya. Keringat mulai keluar besama detak jantung yang semakin meningkat.

"Tadi saya sudah bertemu dengan nyonya Yamaguchi yang menjadi saksi mata kejadian itu. Dia mendeskripsikan wajah pelaku dan rupanya saya mengenal orang yang menganiyaya ibu saya." Dia menyodorkan ponselnya kepada petugas kepolisian.

"Siapa nama orang yang anda curigai ini?"

"Sirazaki Taka."

"bagaimana anda bisa mengenal orang ini?"

"Kami berpacaran sejak beberapa tahun lalu." Petugas itu mengetik setiap jawaban Sakura untuk dijadikan berkas BAP dalam masalah ini.

"Baiklah. Lalu apa hubungan dia dengan korban?"

"Mereka berhubungan. Bisa dikatakan ibu saya adalah pacarnya." Petugas itu berhenti mengetik untuk memastikan apa yang didengarnya itu salah atau tidak. Dan saat melihat Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, petugas itu terlihat seperti sangat terkejut.

"Apa...?"

"Tidak, anda tidak salah dengar."

**TBC**

**Sorry. Udah nulis ini beberapa kali tapi rasanya kurang pas. Malu banget sih update setelah mangkrak 1 tahun, tapi apa boleh buat...**


End file.
